El amor lo vence todo
by tutypineapple
Summary: Historia y época Alterna. Candy White es enviada a trabajar a una plataforma marina de petroleo en el golfo de México y conoce a un hombre que cambiará su vida para siempre. Advertencia: El carácter de los personajes no son iguales al Anime o al manga.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC Y ES DEL GENERO DRAMA Y ROMANCE.**

Candy estaba en el muelle a las 4 de la tarde esperando la embarcación que la llevaría hacia una plataforma de perforación en el Golfo de México le habían recomendado tomarse pastilla de dramamine para que no vomitara cuando estuviera en él ferri, tenía puesto su uniforme el cuál era un overol color naranja fluorescente, tenía su casco y botas con casquillos (son fierros en la parte delantera de la bota que protegen los pies de los accidentes), le estaban haciendo ampollas en los pies, ella era una de las dos mujeres en su equipo de trabajo la otra chica era Yeni, Candy sería la líder y tendría a su cargo al equipo de cocina y hotelería de la plataforma, sus compañeros la miraban como bicho raro

A lo lejos estaba Robert él pensó: Esa es la chica que vi ayer en el centro comercial, ¡cómo olvidar su rostro si se tropezó conmigo y me tiró su café caliente encima! ¡Es torpe!

Era la primera vez que Candy abordaría, en la capacitación que le habían dado en la compañía, sólo le dieron normas de limpieza, la empresa principal por primera vez permitiría que subieran mujeres de otra compañía, era un mundo de hombres, en ese ferri irían la guardia de 3 plataformas mar adentro, CAndy alzó la mirada y vio al chico al cual le había derramado café, ella pensó: ¡Qué horror! Es el mismo tipo que se tropezó conmigo tirándome mi café, espero que no vaya a la misma plataforma a la que me asignaron.

Empezaron anunciar los nombres de las plataformas para abordar, Candy escuchó Pozo 13 y vio que sus compañeros se dirigían a la salida del muelle para entregar sus boletos, ella llevaba una maleta muy pesada, se quedó atrás para no obstaculizar el paso de los demás tripulantes, cuando llego su turno de entregar su boleto ella no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros y habían dos ferris, ella fue corriendo arrastrando su maleta, la vio Robert el cual ya había abordado, que estaba indecisa él le preguntó

¿a cuál pozo te diriges?

\- Al pozo 13 contestó ella,

-Es en este ferri- él se bajó para ayudarla a subir la maleta, ella vio que estaba lleno el espacio donde guardaban los equipajes y tuvo que dejarla afuera del Ferri.

Robert pensó: Ni me dio las gracias.

Robert Taylor se había graduado en medicina en Houston Texas, su padre era un hombre de negocios en la industria farmacéutica, quería que su hijo estudiara finanzas, pero Robert se inclinó por la medicina e hizo su especialidad en Urgencias, cuando terminó de estudiar su papá le dijo que trabajara para él en su compañía, pero Robert se negó porque quería ejercer como médico fue tanta la presión de su padre que decidió alejarse, tan a tiempo un compañero de la universidad que era mexicano le dijo que trabajaría en la en la sonda de Campeche en México y Robert decidió lanzarse a la aventura en una compañía que rentaba plataformas a la compañía de petróleos más importante de México, estaban reclutando médicos y él quedó seleccionado a los 29 años de edad.

Yeni la mesera fue a buscar a Candy y le dijo: ¡Encargada! Venga abajo, acá está el equipo.

¡Gracias Yeni!

Yení le preguntó: ¿Cuántas veces ha estado a bordo?

¡Es mi primera vez!

Yeni hizo una mueca y dijo: Es decir que no tienes experiencia.

No tengo

Yeni se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candy

Yo soy Yeni y seré la mesera en el día.

Mucho gusto Yeni.

Candyvio que los varones de su equipo estaban dormidos y Yeni dijo: duérmete llegaremos aproximadamente en tres horas.

Candy se sentía melancólica era la primera vez que se alejaba de sus padres estaría catorce días fuera de casa, ella tenía 24 años había estudiado la Licenciatura en Contabilidad pero no había encontrado un empleo en su rama ya que había mucha competencia laboral, su amiga Elvira le platicó sobre ese trabajo y ella lo consultó con sus padres y la animaron.

Candy no podía dormir, recordaba que se tuvo que endeudar para juntar los papeles para ese empleo le pedían libreta de mar, pero para que se la expidieran llevó un curso de sobrevivencia en él mar, ellas pagaron para que les dieran su diploma pero sólo les dieron una plática, cuando les dieron la capacitación en la empresa, entre las conversaciones de los reclutados escucharon que cuando llevaron el curso de seguridad los habían tirado a una alberca profunda para ver cuánto resistían, y les habían enseñado a usar el tanque de oxígeno por si había fuga de gas tóxico en perforación, ella pensó: ¡Dios estoy en tus manos haz conmigo lo que desees! Candy había quedado como hija única porque su hermana que había sido madre soltera falleció y dejó en la orfandad a un niño, por lo tanto ella quería apoyar a sus padres para mantener a su sobrino.

Los compañeros de Robert se pusieron a conversar, parece que en nuestra plataforma estarán dos chicas, la mesera y la líder del equipo de hotelería ¡vamos apostar quien cae primero de ellas! Robert sonrió al escucharlos y miró a Candy la cual estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Por fin se detuvo el ferri anunciaron que subieran a cubierta los de la guardia del pozo doce.

Yeni dijo: vamos a subir de una vez porque luego nos toca a nosotros.

-Al subir a cubierta Candy vio que subirían a doce hombres en la viuda es una canastilla compuesta de cuerdas gruesas y el piso era como una llanta reforzada, ella pensó que se meterían adentro de la viuda pero le dijeron que no, que era por fuera y que adentro se ponían las maletas, a Candy le empezaron a temblar las piernas porque la viuda era manejada por una grúa enorme la cual estaba en la plataforma.

Candy empezó a recitar todos los salmos que se sabía de la Biblia, subieron a toda la guardia de esa plataforma y el ferri se dirigió a la plataforma donde tenía destinado subir.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuándo el ferri se estacionó cerca de la plataforma Eddie Paul, bajaron a la viuda del Helipuerto y Candyde los nervios no podía ponerse el salvavidas, Robert la vio que luchaba con el salvavidas y le dijo: Deja que te ayude, él la ayudó y notó que le temblaban las piernas.

Ella era una de las que tenía que subir primero por ser líder del equipo de Hotelería, Robert le indicó como se tenía que agarrar de las cuerdas, el no pudo evitar reírse porque ella empezó a recitar el Salmo 23, Aunque ande en valle de sombras de muerte no temeré mal alguno porque tú estarás conmigo, tu vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento. Él le dijo: No mires hacia abajo.

Ella tenía cerrado los ojos.

Por fin arribaron en el helipuerto, Robert la ayudó con la maleta.

¡Gracias!

De nada contestó Robert.

Ella le dio a la administradora la lista con los nombres de su equipo, la administradora llamada Norma le indicó que la habitación donde estaría todo el equipo de cocina estaría en el piso de abajo, eran tres niveles en la habitacional de la plataforma. Candy esperó hasta que llegara todo su equipo, Robert fue a dejar su maleta a su consultorio mismo en el que dormía y fue a ver a Candy, ya que estaba reunido todo el equipo de Candy, Robert dijo: Ven conmigo te mostraré tu habitación. Todo el equipo de cocina fue siguiendo a Robert, Yeni se dio cuenta que el doctor le llevaba la maleta a Candy.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación en la cual habían 6 literas con camas arriba y abajo, cada quien tenía que elegir su cama, Candy agarró una de las de abajo y le dieron su locker, Candy quería ducharse se sentía sucia pero vio que en la habitación no había baño y le dijeron que tendría que usar el baño general donde se bañaban todos los que habitaban el piso uno.

¡No puede ser Yeni! quiero irme de aquí.

Yeni le dijo: ¡tienes que cumplir con tu guardia de catorce días!

Candy pensó: Yo creía que las mujeres estarían en un dormitorio exclusivo pero veo que tengo que compartir mi habitación con todo el equipo de hotelería, ella se sintió húmeda y le pidió a Yeni que la acompañara al baño la cual accedió. Al revisar porque se sentía húmeda se dio cuenta que de la impresión de haberse subido a la viuda su cuerpo le había jugado una mala pasada y había sangrado es decir su periodo se le adelantó, lo malo es que ella no había llevado toallas femeninas.

-Yeni ¿Qué hago? Me vino mi periodo y no traje toallas femeninas, ¿de casualidad trajiste tu?

-No traje porque mi periodo me vendrá cuando baje.

¡Qué haré ahora? Candy se puso a llorar.

Yeni se acordó de la administradora y dijo: ¡Quizás la administradora tenga! ¡Deberías de hablar con ella!

-Tienes razón, hablaré con ella.

Candy improvisó una toalla con papel sanitario y fue hablar con la administradora que tenía su oficina en el mismo piso del helipuerto.

-Administradora

-¿Qué pasó Candy?

Se me adelantó mi periodo y no traje toallas íntimas quería saber si usted tiene que me regale algunas toallas.

-¡Tienes suerte! Me quedan 5 toallas.

Ella buscó en el cajón de su escritorio y al momento que les estaba dando la bolsa entró Robert, y Candy se apenó porque él vio la bolsa.

Gracias Administradora, ella se lo puso debajo de la blusa y bajó hasta el piso de abajo.

Candy preparó su ropa para irse a bañar y en el momento que entró en el baño vio a varios hombres que estaban ahí y se la quedaron viendo al mismo tiempo.

Un muchacho le dijo: De este lado están las regaderas.

Gracias- contestó Candy, ella vio que las regaderas no tenían puertas sino sólo cortinas, vio a uno de los chicos de su equipo y le dijo: Por favor cuida que no abran mi cortina.

Si encargada yo le cuido.

Ella vio que el techo era cromado y que se reflejaba su silueta y podía ver el pasillo entonces pensó: si puedo ver el pasillo, entonces lo que estén ahí pueden ver mi reflejo por lo que decidió ducharse en interiores, ella escuchaba el murmullo de los varones que estaban en el baño pero no les entendía.

Ella escuchó que alguien dijo: ¡Si ya terminaron de usar los sanitarios sálganse! Y dejen de poner nerviosa a la Señorita que se está duchando.

Y tú chamaco te dejaron cuidando la cortina y estás mirando el techo, eso es abuso de confianza, deja de hacerlo o te meto un reporte.

Ella pensó: ¡Todavía hay caballeros! Quien quiera que sea se lo agradezco. Terminó de ducharse y fue a su habitación.

Todo el equipo de Hotelería se presentó con ella

Yo soy Federico el cocinero

El cocinero nocturno dijo: Yo soy Lupe el lonchero

Candy pensó: Tiene nombre de mujer.

Soy José y seré el ayudante de cocina del lonchero.

Yo soy Carlos el panadero

Yo soy Ernesto ayudante de cocina de día

Soy el mesero nocturno y me llamo Felipe

Ya me conoces seré la mesera del día dijo Yeni

Yo soy miguel uno de los recamareros

Yo Angel el lavandero

Yo Enrique dijo otro recamarero

A mí me dejaron como recamarero nocturno soy Andrés

Candy comentó: Nos debieron de presentar en la compañía, les agradezco que tomaran la iniciativa de presentarse conmigo.

El cocinero dijo: Encargada debe dormir un rato porque la comisaria llegará en el transcurso de la noche.

Candy preguntó ¿Quién es la comisaria?

Todo el equipo de hotelería se rieron de ella y le dijeron ya conocerá usted a la comisaria.

Candy vio que el lonchero se puso su uniforme de trabajo que era su filipina de cocinero, gorro de chef, pantalones mandil y sus zapatos con casquillos.

También el ayudante del lonchero se puso su uniforme.

¡Qué pasa! Porque se están vistiendo para trabajar.

¡Tenemos que preparar la cena! Para los obreros de la plataforma que les toca el turno de la noche!

¿Qué no la capacitaron en la empresa?

Ella recordó que el capacitador solo les decía: No le vayan hacer caso a los hombres que estén a bordo, ustedes van a trabajar, nosotros no nos hacemos responsables si les faltan al respeto, deben darse a respetar, y después de eso se puso a contar sus anécdotas como supervisor y a enamorar a otras de sus compañeras líderes que subirían a otra plataforma.

Candy les respondió les faltó que me dijeran eso.

Vamos a dormir un rato dijo el cocinero del día.

Candy estaba cansada, por todo lo que había vivido en el día cuando le dijeron: Encargada solicitan su presencia en el comedor.

¿Qué? Ella vio su reloj y eran la 1 de la mañana.

Ella fue en pijama al comedor y vio a un hombre alto de espaldas y tenía el cabello rubio.

Buenas noches me llamaron que se solicitaba mi presencia en el comedor.

El Rubio se dio la vuelta la miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y dijo: ¡Pedí que me hicieran pollo a la plancha! Y el lonchero me pasó un filete de pollo frio.

Candy pensó: ¡Qué tipo más odioso me mandó hablar sólo por un filete de pollo frío!

Ella le contestó: pues que se lo calienten.

Él puso una cara de enfado y dijo: Deme su nombre por favor ahorita mismo le levantaré un reporte.

Me llamo Candice White

Ya que me va a meter mi primer reporte a bordo yo también quiero saber su nombre.

Él pensó: Ahora los patos le tiran a las escopetas.

Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew.

 ** _Soy 100% fanática de Albert y para nada aparecerá Terry siento desilusionar algunas chicas pero desde el principio quiero que quede claro Si eres fanática de Terry te invito a que no lo leas._**

 ** _Mis historias son ficción, fantasía, irreales, es entretenimiento. Yo no obligo a leerlas. Simplemente si no te gusta no la leas y no tienes que hacer comentarios desagradables. El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz._**

 ** _Escribo lo que se me ocurre, escribo porque me gusta, y no se me paga por hacerlo por eso escribo lo que quiero, lo que si garantizo es que siempre ganará el amor de Candy y Albert_**

 ** _Estaré actualizando cada dos días._**

 ** _Esta historia es para adolescentes y adultos._**

 **Tengo 4 historias anteriores**

 **Diseñada para mí (humor y romance) completa**

 **Todo por Albert (humor y romance) (completa)**

 **William Albert y su amor por Candy (100% drama) ( completa)**

 **Enamorándome lentamente de ti (Humor y romance) en progreso**

 **El intruso Drama y romance**


	2. Chapter 2

Señor William está en todo su derecho de ponerme el reporte, ¿Qué podría decir en mi defensa? Solamente que acabamos de llegar a la plataforma, pero si usted es muy inflexible, no lo tomará en cuenta, si no tiene nada más que decirme quisiera ir a descansar. Con su permiso me retiro. – Candy se retiró a su habitación.

George dijo: William no levantes el reporte, ella dijo que están llegando, de seguro todo el día estuvieron en su compañía hasta integrar la guardia, luego en el muelle, las tres horas del ferri y por último la subida a la viuda, recuerda que a nosotros nos trasladan en helicóptero.

¡Está bien no le pondré reporte! Pero espero que se alinee. ¡Y tú lonchero! Yo soy el superintendente.

-Señor disculpe no lo sabía.

Sí, pero aunque fuera otro, tu deber es servir bien los alimentos.

-Pero el filete de pollo es sólo para los que llevan una dieta especial.

Ya dejemos de discutir y hazme el filete que te pedí.

-Candy se durmió y a la hora de gritaron:

¡Encargada despierte! ¡Ya llegó la comisaria!

Candy dijo: Que hay que hacer

Póngase su uniforme de seguridad, hay que recibir los alimentos y el equipo que mandaron en el barco.

Candy se puso otra vez el overol fluorescente, sus botas, sus guantes, su faja, conforme veía que se vestían sus compañeros los imitaba.

Ella los fue siguiendo y no llevó su casco.

El operador de la grúa dejó el primer contenedor y bajaron los equipos de cómputo, las televisiones, el equipo del Gimnasio.

Albert vio que Candy no tenía casco y se acercó a ella.

¡Pero qué le pasa! ¡Usted es la líder del equipo! debe tener su casco puesto, si algo le cae en esa cabeza hueca puede morir.

El dijo: ¡George dame un casco para la Señorita! - George le pasó el casco y Albert se lo dio y le dijo:

¡Haga bien su trabajo por favor y no se ponga en riesgo!

Fueron como 20 contenedores que llevaban utensilios de cocina, cafeteras, cobijas para toda la plataforma, juegos de sábanas, toallas, artículos de limpieza, comida ( Todo para una catorcena, carnes, pescado, frutas, verduras, harina, azúcar) Candy se sentó en el comedor y no sabía qué hacer, las botas le habían hecho ampollas, estaba cansada.

Albert la observó y pensó: Ella sentada y todo su equipo trabajando.

Después que llevaron todo a los almacenes la administradora le dijo a Candy ¡Quiero mi tele y mi computadora! ¿Dónde están?

Federico el cocinero dijo: ¡Le diré a los recamareros que se los lleven a su habitación!

Norma miró a Candy y dijo: Tú eres la encargada, haz tu trabajo.

Norma se fue a su habitación y Federico le dijo a Candy. ¡No te preocupes! Ahora le enviaremos sus cosas, mientras dile a los recamareros que escondan todo lo electrónico para que mañana hagas el inventario de lo que recibiste.

Candy se fue a dormir a las cuatro de la mañana, se puso a llorar diciendo: ¡Quiero bajarme ya! ¡No quiero seguir aquí!

Al día siguiente cuando Candy se despertó, vio que no había nadie de su equipo y ni sabía qué hora era, aprovechó para ducharse y agarró otra toalla íntima, sólo le quedaban 3 y no serían suficientes porque a ella le tardaba más de 3 días su periodo. Lo único bueno de que se había despertado tarde es que todos ya se habían duchado, así que el baño quedó para ella solamente.

Llegó a las 8 al comedor y el cocinero reprobó con la cabeza que había llegado tarde. Él le dijo: encargada el desayuno es de 6 am a 8 am ya estamos cerrando el comedor.

El lonchero dijo: Encargada yo le haré su desayuno dígame que desea, un sándwich de atún o huevos estrellados.

Candy alegre dijo: Huevos estrellados.

Federico le dijo al lonchero: No la consientas

El lonchero le dijo: Tú sigue con tu trabajo y no te metas conmigo.

El lonchero hizo el desayuno para los dos y fue a comer con ella.

Federico los miraba molesto.

Llegó Robert el doctor y vio a Candy que estaba desayunando y dijo: ¡yo quiero desayunar a tu lado!

El lonchero hizo una mueca.

Él le pidió a Federico su desayuno, y le obedeció porque a los Doctores, Administradores y superintendente se les da trato preferencial, Candy ignoraba todo eso.

El lonchero se retiró y el doctor se quedó desayunando con Candy.

Todavía tengo la quemada que me hiciste con el café.

Ella dijo: No fue a propósito, por cierto le agradezco que me haya rescatado en el muelle, en la viuda, que me haya enseñado mi habitación y por cargar mi maleta.

-No hay de que agradecer lo hice gustoso.

-Norma entró al comedor y vio que el doctor estaba platicando con Candy.

-Encargada ¡ya debe estar cumpliendo con sus deberes!

Candy no sabía que el doctor y Norma habían tenido una relación.

El cocinero dejó a su ayudante en la cocina para hablar con Candy- como eres novata tengo que instruirte en varias cosas. Lo primero que harás será apoyarte con un recamarero para que acomodes el almacén de la despensa conforme a su caducidad. Haz el inventario conforme a la lista de embarque si te falta algo apuntalo para que cuando te llamen de tierra lo reportes.

Luego en el almacén más chico acomodaras todos los utensilios y equipo de cocina, ollas, sartenes, cucharas, jarras, cafeteras etc. Y dile al panadero que arregle su horno y resguarda los refrescos porque en todas las plataformas se roban las cocas.

Pero a las 11 am tienes que venir al comedor para anotar a todos los que pasen a comer así sabremos a cuantos estamos alimentando y dando hospedaje, ya mañana le llevarás la lista a la administradora para que te firme las estimaciones, porque con ellas le paga Pemex a la compañía y cuando pases al comedor ponte tu gorro y tu cubre boca para que no se les antoje.

¿Qué cosa se les va antojar?

Nada, olvídalo.

Candy le dijo a Enrique el recamarero que la ayudara a arreglar los Almacenes mientras acomodaban Enrique le dijo: Encargada le daré algunos tips, al que debe atender muy bien es al superintendente porque él tiene a su cargo a todo el personal operativo, él dice quién es indispensable y tiene el poder para bajar a quien se le dé la gana, El administrador se encarga de ejecutar todo lo que mande el superintendente digamos que es su secretario, él le dice los materiales que necesita, el equipo y el personal que requiere y el administrador se lo pide a la compañía. El administrador también atiende la queja de todos los que habitan la plataforma sobre la comida o del servicio de hotelería, si tenemos limpias las habitaciones, si el cocinero hace mal las cosas o si el panadero hace duro el pan etc. Y el doctor es el que a veces supervisa la cocina, sobre todo lo del plato testigo o te cae de sorpresa en el almacén para ver si tienes algo caducado.

¿Qué es el plato testigo?

-En cada comida se toma una muestra de cada guiso y se guarda por tres días, si llega haber un brote de cólera o se enferman del estómago los comensales, se analiza la muestra y si la culpa es del cocinero nuestra compañía se hace responsable y tiene que responder, así que eso también es una de tus tareas de revisar que el cocinero tome la muestras de los platillos, por lo tanto con el doctor también debes de ser amable, para que si ve alguna falla te diga directamente y no te meta reportes.

La administradora llamó a Candy a su oficina y ella dejó al recamarero trabajando en el almacén.

Candy quiero saber que te estaba diciendo el doctor.

Él se estaba presentando.

-Candy el doctor y yo somos novios, pero es muy coqueto así que no le hagas caso y te lo advierto para que no tengamos problemas entre nosotras ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

De pronto entró el rubio y dijo:

-Norma quiero saber si ya pediste al departamento de recursos humanos el perforador extra.

-Si superintendente ya lo pedí, ya que está aquí, quiero presentarle a la encargada de Hotelería y cocina que estará catorce días a bordo con nosotros.

Él la miró y dijo: Espero que haga bien su trabajo y trate de mantener a mis hombres a gusto para que no me pasen ninguna queja del área que tiene a su cargo.

Candy pensó: Él es el Superintendente se puso más nerviosa y dijo: Cumpliré con mi trabajo no tenga cuidado.

Albert la observó y le dijo: Ven conmigo vamos a conversar, Candy lo fue siguiendo a su oficina.

Dime muchacha tienes experiencia a bordo.

Candy se acordó que en la compañía le habían dicho que mintiera si le llegaban a preguntar algo así, pero a ella no le gustaba decir mentiras y dijo:

La verdad no tengo experiencia, es mi primera vez.

Albert arqueo la ceja y dijo: Creo que es mejor que te consigas un trabajo en tierra, este lugar no es para jovencitas como tú, aquí la mayoría somos hombres y te expones demasiado, ayer que fui a buscar a los muchachos al sanitario antes de que entrara estaban comentando que una mujer había entrado a bañarse y fue cuando vi que todos querían ver a través del techo cromado, te pudieron faltar al respeto o puedes tener algún accidente y creo que a tu familia no les gustaría recibirte muerta y eso si tienen suerte de que te entreguen completa, mira le diré a la administradora que te bajen para que consigas trabajo en otra parte.

Candy agachó la cabeza y le dijo: La muerte nos puede llegar en cualquier parte donde estemos, si Dios decide que hasta aquí, aun si yo estuviera en mi casa moriría, en tierra pasé casi un año desempleada después de que salí de la carrera, no me daban empleo por no tener experiencia, ¿ y cómo voy a tener experiencia? si no tengo trabajo, en esta compañía me dieron la oportunidad, si usted me baja nuevamente estaré desempleada y quedaré endeudada por lo que invertí en los papeles para subir a plataforma.

George miró a Albert.

¡Está bien! No te bajaré pero si sales fuera de la habitacional de la plataforma ponte tu casco y date a respetar, no quiero que des tus servicios particulares aquí, si quieres hacer, eso mejor hazlo en tierra.

Candy frunció el ceño y dijo: ¿A qué se refiere con servicios particulares?

Albert comentó: He escuchado que en algunas plataformas las mujeres de hotelería suben para dar sus servicios a los varones y como la mayoría son extranjeros ganan en dólares, ¡esas cosas están prohibidas! pero ellos siempre buscan la manera de portarse mal.

Candy contestó: Pues yo sólo vine como representante de mi compañía y no para dar servicios particulares.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, te daré esta catorcena para que te adaptes espero no tener quejas de ti.

Con permiso de usted iré al comedor.

Ve muchacha y pórtate bien.

William Albert Andrew se había graduado en la Universidad Stanford de Ing. Petroquímico y en Finanzas, era un genio porque logró titularse de las dos carreras al mismo tiempo, estaba en esa plataforma para checar si era conveniente invertir con la compañía Noble ya que el dueño era amigo de su tía Elroy y quería que los Andrew fueran sus socios , la compañía se dedicaba a la perforación marina para obtener petróleo y gas natural él le dijo a su tía que iría un tiempo a México y Brasil para darse cuenta de la operación y para analizar los riesgos de trabajo en cada plataforma a fin de conseguir el seguro de vida adecuado para los empleados, él todavía se iba a decidir en cuál de los dos países invertiría aunque estaba viendo las posibilidades de invertir también en la obtención de energía renovable ya que sabía que el petróleo estaba por agotarse.  
El día anterior un obrero había tenido un accidente de trabajo y quedaría incapacitado de por vida, por eso él estaba bajo mucha tensión y cuando fue al comedor después de un largo día de trabajo y le dieron ese pollo frio explotó pero el conocer a la Rubia hizo que se calmara un poco, aunque ya a ella le había quedado una mala impresión de él.  
El comentó pobre muchacha.

George le dijo: Le debe de dar trabajo en su compañía.

Albert dijo: No la conozco y pasaría casi un año capacitándola para cualquier puesto. ¿Es linda verdad?

Si es bonita Señor William

-Ojalá que no se eche a perder con todos estos hombres malvados. George ¿Por qué no la investigas?

 **Chicas Lindo fin de semana si se portan bien actualizaré también la de Enamorándome lentamente de tí.**


	3. Chapter 3

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, Candy fue al comedor y vio que el cocinero tenía en la barra caliente una sopa, tres guisos, el arroz y el frijol refrito, estos últimos era de ley que tenía que servirlos en todas las comidas así como una barra fría que contenía ensaladas, carnes frías y queso. Ella se puso a la entrada para anotar a los comensales que entraran a comer, los empleados de la compañía que le rentaba la plataforma a Pemex eran 30 estadounidenses que estaban a bordo para darle mantenimiento a la plataforma y para componer cualquier desperfecto en la habitacional, y los de Pemex se encargaban del trabajo de perforación para encontrar petróleo guiados por Albert y George, sólo habían 80 trabajadores en la plataforma más el equipo de hotelería.

Candy les iba entregando una lata de refresco de sabor, pero también en las mesas Yeni había servido agua fresca de sabor, era bufet pasaban a la barra y le pedían al cocinero que les sirviera la cantidad que deseaban.

Robert Taylor (el doctor) entró al comedor-Ni me has dicho tu nombre encargada.

-Me llamo Candy

Yo soy Robert Taylor, ¿vas almorzar conmigo? -en ese momento entró Norma la administradora-Candy contestó: Almorzare cuando le toque el turno a mi equipo.

Algunos le guiñaban el ojo a Candy, ella sonreía apenada, a las 12:15 entró el superintendente con su amigo George, y mientras comía se le acercó Norma y el doctor para conversar, Candy notó que varios le hacían señas a Yeni la mesera, entonces decidió ayudarla porque no se daba abasto en atenderlos, le pedían más agua fresca. Candy se empezó a inclinar por los gringos porque se lo pedían de manera amable mientras los de Pemex no eran amables.

Albert notó que Candy se reía a veces con los gringos, era una risita nerviosa, pero Albert pensó que estaba coqueteando.

El doctor llamó a Candy, le dijo: princesa ¿será que me puedas traer más tortillas?-en seguida doctor.

-Norma dijo: No le deberías de decir así porque los demás también la empezaran a llamar de esa forma.

Albert afirmó: Tiene razón Norma, no debes ser tan confianzudo con Candy, dile encargada. Candy fue a dejar las tortillas

Albert le dijo: Quiero que mires mi lechuga, ella la observó y vio que estaba un poco marchita- A esto es lo que me refiero encargada que debes estar atenta de todo lo que sirve tu equipo, de que todo esté en buenas condiciones.

Candy se puso roja y contestó: Si superintendente trataré que no vuelva a ocurrir

George le dijo a Albert: No seas tan severo con ella.

Albert le contestó: Ya después te explico.

Se terminó la hora del almuerzo, cerraron el comedor para que los de cocina pudieran comer.

El ayudante de cocina le sirvió a Candy.

Yeni dijo: apúrense a comer para que pueda trapear antes de la cena.

Federico el cocinero le dijo a Candy: ¿Cómo vas con el inventario?-

No he avanzado mucho-contestó Candy.

Apresúrate porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Eso trato.

Candy iba a tomar el agua fresca

-No la tomes

¿Por qué?

Trata de tomar agua embotellada, el agua potable de la plataforma no es buena, las cafeteras se oxidan muy rápido, se te echaran a perder los dientes, y tendrás un hueco en el estómago, te hace menos daño tomar un refresco de lata.

Cuando termines de almorzar haz un recorrido en la habitacional y checa que cada enfriador de agua esté abastecido.

-Ya no aguanto los pies, tengo ampollas.

Entonces dile a uno de los recamareros que te haga el favor. Si subes de nuevo con nosotros, quítale el casquillo a tus zapatos o trae unos zapatos que parezcan industriales pero que no tengan casquillos para que no te molesten, total te mantendrás solamente dentro de la habitacional, mientras aplástalos, mira como los tengo. -Ella miró sus pies y vio que los usaba como sandalias.

Tengo que decirle algo a todos, El superintendente me mostró que su lechuga estaba un poco marchita así que tengan cuidado de poner cosas que estén en malas condiciones por favor.

Federico se molestó y dijo: Esas cosas las debes de supervisar antes que abramos el comedor.

Candy respondió: Tu eres el jefe de cocina y me acuerdo que en la empresa dijeron que tu tenías que tener cuidado de que todo estuviera presentable además sabes que estoy con lo del inventario.

Yeni dijo: Ya cálmense , somos un equipo debemos estar unidos

 **Oficina del superintendente**

¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué eres tan severo con la encargada del comedor?

-Veo que es coqueta

¡No veo que sea coqueta, sino amable!

No viste que se reía con los de Noble.

Yo sólo vi que los atendía

Pero también se reía con ellos.

¿No será que estás celoso?

¿y si así fuera?

Ay hermano, no te enamores de una belleza de plataforma, porque tú sabes que son de todos.

Sinceramente espero que Candy no sea de esas.

 **PASILLOS**

Candy salió hacer el recorrido por la habitacional, para tomar las escaleras tenían que abrir puertas, en cada escalón que subía se quejaba, daba un paso y decía, ay, otro escalón, ay, ay, ay … entonces no se dio cuenta que atrás de ella iba subiendo las escaleras Albert.

¿Qué pasa encargada? Todavía es tu segundo día y ya te andas quejando.

-Candy dijo: ¡Disculpe!

El sonrío-No hay cuidado muchacha, esfuérzate y ten ánimo.

¡Gracias!

Para la próxima comida ponte gorro y cubre bocas, para atender a los muchachos. Recuerda mandar a la mesera a que ponga el pan a las 3 de la tarde con el café. Bueno ahora me adelantaré porque veo que eres muy lenta para subir las escaleras.

Candy pensó: ¡qué hombre tan odioso! Ella checó y anotó los expendedores de agua que estaban vacíos y mando a uno de los recamareros que pusieran agua.

Fue al Almacén a seguir acomodando y le dio las 7 de la noche hora de la cena, se puso el gorro y el cubre bocas.

 **COCINA**

El lonchero se presentó a trabajar a las 6 de la tarde

¿No que entras a las 7? Preguntó Candy

Si pero a las 6 pm tengo que empezar a procesar los alimentos, lo mismo que mi ayudante.

 **COMEDOR**

Robert Taylor le preguntó a Candy ¿y eso? ¿Por qué te pusiste cubre bocas y el gorro?

El superintendente me dijo

Ese hombre es celoso no quiere que los demás te vean.

¿Qué?

Nada princesa olvídalo.

Candy volvió ayudar a Yeni a servir a los comensales.

Después de que terminó la cena, Candy quiso ir a ducharse para seguir trabajando, en el camino se tropezó con Albert.

¿Qué actividad tienes ahora?

-Seguir con el inventario pero primero me ducharé.

Mira muchacha, te ofrezco el baño de mi habitación te permitiré usarlo en las noches para que tengas privacidad y no te expongas a que te falten al respeto. Puedes ir entr de la noche a esa hora me comunico con los de tierra y no estoy en mi habitación.

Gracias, entonces puedo ir a las ocho.

Si, claro

Candy fue a buscar sus cosas al piso de abajo y vio que sólo le quedaban 2 toallas una para la noche y una para el día siguiente, ella se alarmó y se volvió a poner nerviosa, fue a la habitación de Albert tocó la puerta y escuchó una voz que dijo: pase

Ella abrió la puerta, y vio una muchacha poco agraciada, muy delgada, con acné en la cara y frenillos.

Pensé que era la habitación de superintendente explicó Candy.

Aquí es, me dejó usar su baño, llegué hace unos momentos en helicóptero, para buscar unos informes, mañana me voy.

A ok, a mí también me prestó el baño, pero lo usaré después de usted.

La chica vio a Candy algo preocupada y dijo: Soy Griselda y trabajo para Pemex.

-Soy Candy

Te veo preocupada Candy.

Es la primera vez que estoy a bordo y no traje toallas íntimas me regalaron 5 pero ya solo me queda una y a mí me tarda más de 3 días.

No te preocupes, ya me iré mañana y te mandaré un paquete.

¿En serio?

¡Sí! tenemos que apoyarnos entre mujeres.

Al día siguiente Candy usó la última toalla y pensó: No creo que me envíen nada, me encerraré en mi habitación, cuando se me acaben.

Candy observó que todos colgaban su ropa interior en las literas, escuchaba comentarios de sus compañeros: Yo ahorita estoy usando el lado b de mi bóxer ya mañana lo lavo.

Candy quería reírse pero ella era la líder y tenía que demostrar seriedad.

Candy llevó a la lavandería su uniforme y el lavandero coqueto le dijo: hasta se lo entregaré planchado hoy en la noche.

¡Gracias!

Más tarde bocearon a Candy y ella se dirigió a la oficina de la Administradora.

¿Me hablaba?

Norma contestó: El superintendente quiere verte en su oficina.

Buenas tardes Señor William

Buenas Tardes Candice, una amiga te mandó este paquete en helicóptero.

¡Gracias!

¿De qué se trata? Preguntó él con curiosidad.

Ella contestó: Son unos chocolates que le encargué a la Señorita Griselda

Albert hizo una mueca y dijo: puedes seguir trabajando.

Señor antes de que me vaya quiero preguntarle si hay manera de comunicarse a tierra, quiero hablar con mis padres y decirles que estoy bien.

El dijo: sólo los de Noble tienen comunicación ahora, por parte de Pemex no han puesto teléfonos satelitales.

Ah, ok Gracias.

Te puedo prestar mi máquina para que envíes correo electrónico.

-Mis padres no tienen correo.

Puedes enviarle a una amiga y que ella les diga que estás bien.

¡Es cierto!

Él le cedió la máquina a Candy y observó su correo.

Norma entró a la oficina del superintendente y dijo: ¡Encargada! ¿Qué hace molestando al superintendente? Váyase a seguir con sus labores.

Albert contestó: Norma si me molestara yo mismo le hubiera dicho que se fuera.

Ah disculpe creí que le estaba quitando el tiempo.

Candy le mandó un correo a su prima qué le dijera a sus padres que estaba bien.

Gracias Señor Albert

De nada Candy, ve a trabajar ahora.

George llegó a la oficina y la saludó ¡Hola Candy!

Hola Señor George, seguiré trabajando. Ella se retiró.

Albert se sentó y vio que Candy no había cerrado bien su correo.

George, Candy dejó abierto su correo electrónico.

William usted es un caballero y no va estar husmeando

Si, soy un caballero pero puedo saber un poco de ella, por medio de esto.

¡No lo haga!

Demasiado tarde George.

 **Chicas Lindo fin de semana, me decidí a subirla otra vez saludos….**.


	4. Chapter 4

Albert se enteró por medio de los correos entre Candy y sus primas de que la había adoptado una señora llamada Dayana que era buena persona, entre las razones que tuvo para adoptarla es que era hija de una amiga que había fallecido y que se la encargó, ambas sé habían cruzado a los Estados Unidos para trabajar como empleadas domésticas, Dayana estudió y trabajó al mismo tiempo la carrera comercial de secretariado tuvo una hija con el chofer de la casa donde trabajaba a la que le puso Dayana como ella, luego tuvieron un hijo pero falleció al año, ya después no pudieron tener más hijos, por eso cuando le encargaron a Candy aceptó gustosa porque su hija Dayana tendría una compañerita, ambas niñas se disfrutaron mutuamente siendo como verdaderas hermanas, eran confidentes, amigas se amaron, luego Dayana y su esposo decidieron regresar a su hogar en México ya habían ahorrado lo suficiente para una casita y una camioneta de carga para sostenerse de eso, Dayana la hermana de Candy se atrasó en sus estudios y Candy la alcanzó cuando iban a estudiar la preparatoria por lo tanto las dos la estudiaron al mismo tiempo, cuando salieron, Candy logró pasar el exámen para la universidad pero Dayana no, se metió a trabajar en un hospital del servicio público pero gracias a Dios ahí fue subiendo de categoría, en cambio Candy estudio toda la carrera universitaria, luego la hermana de Candy se embarazó sin haberse casado, después de tener a su bebé murió al poco tiempo, algo que Candy todavía no había podido superar, su hermana era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, por eso ella por agradecimiento quería ayudar a sus padres para cuidar al hijo de su hermana amada, que era igualito a ella sólo que en versión masculina, Albert también se enteró entre la correspondencia que tuvo con su amiga Elvira que Candy nunca había tenido novio, y quería que el primer beso fuera especial, ella había sostenido que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, no podía fallarle a sus padres, a lo que Elvira le dijo que era una mojigata, que de seguro cuando subiera abordo se enamoraría porque tendría varios hombres para escoger. Albert notó que todas las amigas de Candy le pedían consejos y que ella respondía con mucha madurez siempre enfocados a la luz de la Biblia. Se enteró que a pesar de las limitaciones Candy era feliz por cuidar a su sobrino y por vivir con sus padres. Se enteró que era una muchacha sin vicios no tomaba ni fumaba ni iba a discotecas, varias veces las amigas le habían escrito reprochándole que no las había acompañado a una noche loca.

Albert utilizó dos horas para leer todo el correo de Candy, en ese tiempo George estuvo atendiendo todos los asuntos, mientras su jefe estaba con toda su atención en la lectura.

Cuando por fin terminó de leer todo, cerró el correo.

George esa chica es buena, quiero ser el primero y el único en su vida- comentó Albert.

-Señor usted sabe que hay muchas cosas que los separan primero usted es de otra clase social, segundo ella vive en México y usted estadounidense de origen escoces, tercero usted solamente estará poco tiempo aquí, cuarto no creo que su tía Elroy esté de acuerdo.

-Por favor George lo de mi tía me tiene sin cuidado.

El doctor se metió al almacén donde Candy estaba acomodando las cosas.

-Preciosa ¿dónde te has duchado estos días?

-El superintendente me ofreció su baño en las noches y en las mañanas uso los baños generales del piso de abajo.

-Muñeca te habrás dado cuenta que el superintendente tiene mal carácter, te prestaré mi baño para que así no tengas que subir tantos pisos y no le debas favores a él.

-Se lo agradezco

Te sugiero que no te laves el cabello dos veces al día como he notado que lo haces, el agua de la plataforma no es muy recomendable, no quiero que esa hermosa cabellera se arruine.

-Gracias por la advertencia.

De nada linda, espero que cuando bajes, mandes a componer tu uniforme ya que te lo dieron muy holgado parece que no es de tu talla.

Candy sólo sonrió ante el comentario.

Por fin Robert Taylor se fue y al poco tiempo entró el ayudante de cocina, Candy notó que era un poco amanerado.

Encargada algunos gringos me han preguntado cuánto cobra.

¿Cuánto cobro de qué?

Él se acercó a Candy y le dijo en voz baja: Encargada las otras muchachas de la compañía a veces se ayudan haciéndole favores a los caballeros de la plataforma. Ahorita ellos me han pedido que sea el intermediario.

¿Qué? -dijo horrorizada Candy- Mira les responderás que yo vine a trabajar no hacer favores. Y te pido que no me vuelvas abordar para decirme estas tonterías.

Si lo siento encargada pero piénselo pagan en dólares. -El ayudante de cocina se retiró molesto ya lo había hecho en otras compañías, siempre era el intermediario y le daban una comisión de agradecimiento.

Fue la hora del almuerzo, Albert no podía apartar la mirada de Candy, se decía así mismo quiero ser el único en su vida, el único.

Terminaron de comer todos los comensales, el equipo de hotelería y cocina cerraron las puertas mientras almorzaban se pusieron a contar leyendas de plataformas, hablaron de una mesera que la bajaron de urgencia porque se había desangrado y murió al llegar al hospital.

-Candy preguntó inocente

¿Pero porque se desangró?

Ellos se empezaron a reír y le dijeron: Es que tenía hemorroides y no lo sabía.

Candy puso una cara de confusión y ellos se seguían riendo.-No les entiendo

Dijo otro es que había uno de color abordo, se seguían riendo y Candy se quedó seria no les entendía.

Yeni le dijo: No les haga caso encargada están locos.

Yeni como era la mesera tenía que abastecer en piso, agua de sabor para los petroleros sedientos de tanto trabajar, pero ella no podía llevar el garrafón lleno, por lo que le pidió a Candy que le ordenara al lavaplatos que la ayudara.

El lavaplatos no se había presentado a Candy se llamaba Fidencio

-Fidencio por favor ayuda a Yeni a llevar el garrafón de agua al piso de abajo.

Fidencio molesto replicó: ¿Para que se mete de mesera en plataformas si después no va poder aguantar el peso de las cosas?,¡ por eso es que no deben contratar mujeres!

Candy lo miró molesta y le dijo: ¡Te estoy ordenando que la ayudes! Independientemente de que sea el trabajo de ella ¡es una orden mía que debes asumir!

El miró a Candy que estaba furiosa y le dijo: Perdóneme encargada ahorita le llevo el garrafón.

Candy escuchó en la lavandería que se estaba peleando el panadero con el lavandero.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

El panadero dijo: Este condenado pigmeo me perdió uno de mis calcetines que le di para que me lavara.

El lavandero replicó: No tengo la obligación de lavarle la ropa interior.

Candy tenía dolor de cabeza por lidiar con todo: Tú desde ahora en adelante lavaras tus calcetines y tu lavandero trata de buscar en tus ratos libres el calcetín que le hace falta a tu compañero.

Los dos la miraron con desacuerdo.

Llegó la noche y Candy tocó la puerta del consultorio para bañarse ahí.

Robert Taylor le cedió el baño, ella por precaución revisó si no había alguna cámara o algo, ya estaba traumada por las insinuaciones y por las leyendas urbanas que le habían contado.

Albert esa noche se dio cuenta que Candy no usó su baño porque estaba seco, por lo que mandó a George a que diera un recorrido por la habitacional.

George fue al consultorio y encontró a Candy riéndose con el doctor, la vio bañada, George no pudo evitar oler el aroma de Candy lo mismo que el doctor.

Candy al ver a George dijo: Con permiso de ustedes me retiro, gracias por dejarme usar su baño.

De nada preciosa.

¡Mi buen amigo George! ¡Milagro que me visitas!

Si aquí estoy visitando a las estrellas.

George verdad que es bonita la encargada

Si es bonita

Qué crees George, Norma me pidió que regresemos

¿Y tú que le respondiste?

Que si, pero que lo mantengamos en secreto, la verdad es que ahorita estoy interesado en otra persona, y no quiero que se entere que tengo novia.

George le contó a Albert lo que Candy había hecho, Albert se sintió celoso.

Candy vio que todos sus compañeros se fueron a ver la televisión a la sala de usos múltiples, le causo gracia que todos los petroleros veían una novela, ella pensó tan machotes que se ven y andan viendo novelas.

Candy se fue al almacén porque ahí le pusieron su escritorio y la computadora, ella estuvo rellenando los formatos de supervisión que tenía que presentar a la empresa cuando terminara su catorcena, la verdad es que no los entendía. Candy se acostaba a la 1 am rellenando los formatos y bajando las fotos de la cámara a la computadora de las evidencias de la limpieza que se hacía durante el día. No se permitían llevar cámaras a bordo, ni usb, ni celulares, a los únicos que le permitían llevar cámara era a los del equipo de hotelería, para que tuvieran evidencia que mantenían limpia la habitacional y esa cámara se quedaba a bordo.

Por fin llegó viernes los petroleros estaban contentos porque era el día en que comían mariscos, estaba en el contrato que los viernes era de mariscos, los sábados mole y los Domingos parrilladas con cortes especiales de Carne y pastel de postre.

Habían destapado un equipo de sonido y lo pusieron en el comedor se les ocurrió poner un cd de música de banda, Candy esta vez sólo se puso en la puerta y no ayudó a Yeni a servir las aguas y tampoco quería ponerse el cubre bocas ni el gorro, le dolían los pies.

La canción que se escuchaba de fondo era de una banda llamada calibre cincuenta, Candy pensaba ¡qué vulgares! son, ella prestó atención a la letra y decía así.

Porque mi cuerpo se quema de tanta pasión  
Que borre en mi mente la imaginación  
Ahorita te aclaro, que el tierno se fue  
Pienso en desnudarte, y te la voy a pasar  
Por tu pecho, tu espalda y de pronto hacer  
Que grites mi nombre una y otra vez  
Llevarme tus labios de mis pies a mi cara  
Detenerte en el medio  
Y me des una maaaa..nera, distinta de querer  
Ponerte la mano donde sabes bien  
Seré una bestia que sin respetar  
Tomare tu cintura y te daré por  
Detrás de tu cuello, morderte hasta hacerte llorar  
Que rasguñes mi espalda y me digas que ya  
Que te duele hasta el alma y no puedes mas  
Mientras grabo un video así, con mi celular..

Fue el interludio de la canción y ella vio que todos los hombres se la quedaban viendo con cara de hambre, ya llevaban varios días a bordo. Candy miró que había un par de ojos azules clavados en ella, por lo que decidió retirarse al almacén.

Cuando cerraron el comedor Candy fue a comer con su equipo y el cocinero le dijo: Te guardé camarones empanizados.

¡Gracias! La verdad es que el cocinero tenía buena sazón, Candy notó que el panadero y el lavandero seguían molestos entre ellos.

Al día siguiente harían una junta con todos los líderes de los equipos a bordo la iba a presidir Albert, a Candy también la invitaron, los de Pemex había elegido un delegado el cuál hablaría por ellos.

En la reunión se estuvieron tratando cosas operativas, nada que ver con Candy, ella estaba aburrida, no le entendía a nada.

Después Albert le dijo: ¿Encargada tiene algo que decir?

Candy se puso nerviosa y dijeron todos: que pase al frente para que la escuchemos.

-Pase al frente encargada por favor dijo Albert.-Todos clavaron su mirada en ella

Candy aclaró su garganta y dijo: Por favor no dejen las bolsas de ropa en los pasillos sino que cada uno la lleve directamente a la lavandería.

Albert sonrió y dijo: Ya escucharon cada uno de ustedes le harán la recomendación a sus muchachos.

¿Alguna otra cosa Señorita Candice?

Pues ya acomodé todo y parecen que no enviaron el stock

Albert molesto dijo: ¡Cómo no van a mandar el Stock! Tienes que checarlo con tu compañía, Dios no lo quiera y entra un mal tiempo! Tenemos que estar preparados con alimentos para esos días extras. ¿Qué mas Candy?

Que para la próxima traigan jabón si quieren que se les lave la ropa, porque el que me manda mí compañía solo es para las sábanas, las toallas y los manteles del comedor, recuerden que el servicio de lavandería es un plus pero la empresa no está obligada a costear el jabón.

Uno de los de noble se paró y dijo: mañana le pasaremos desengrasante para lavar los overoles y le daremos un paquete de jabón para esta semana.

Y quisiera que me compongan la puerta del almacén chiquito porque ahí guardo los refrescos y parece que se los están robando.

Los gringos no entendieron lo que Candy dijo, se paró el traductor e interpretó a Candy.

El que reparaba las cosas de Noble dijo que lo repararía.

-Bien eso es todo vayan todos a sus obligaciones.

Todos esos días en la plataforma Candy platicaba mucho con el doctor, empezaron los rumores que ellos se entendían eso llegó a oídos de Norma, la cual empezó a ver de qué manera haría que Candy no volviera a subir en la siguiente catorcena a la plataforma.

También eso llegó a oídos de Albert el cual se decepcionó de Candy.

Por fin llegó el día en que bajaría a tierra eran las 5 de la tarde, Candy no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros dejaron hecho un desastre toda la habitacional, ella estaba lista para hablar con su relevo el cual cuando bajó de la viuda tenía cara de pocos amigos, ella le dio la información necesaria.

Ahora el doctor ya no bajaría con ellos porque logística le había proporcionado un lugar en el helicóptero de Pemex.

Otra vez se volvió a enfrentar Candy a la viuda de bajada se sentía más feo.

Llegaron al muelle y Candy preguntó: ¿iremos a la empresa a que nos paguen?

Ellos dijeron: No encargada, cuando llegamos en la noche al muelle, nos tenemos que presentar al siguiente día.

Candy no había llevado dinero para el hotel, revisó su cartera y le habían robado todo lo que tenía. Yeni le había dicho que rentaban literas pero Candy ni tenía para su pasaje. El celular lo tenían guardado en la empresa.

Todos sus compañeros se fueron, el muelle quedó vacío, Candy estaba sin dinero.

Ella vio que Robert Taylor estaba saliendo de las oficinas de Pemex que estaban en el muelle, decidió acercarse a él, pero la ignoró aunque sí se dio cuenta que estaba ahí pero se fue por otro lado, a Candy le dio pena llamarlo en voz fuerte, vio que Norma lo llegó a buscar en un coche.

Del muelle hacia la calle principal era una distancia casi de 1 kilómetro. Ella se puso a caminar con su maleta, pesaba más porque tenía las botas, el overol y su casco.

Albert había bajado en helicóptero mucho antes que Candy, se fue a la casa que tenía en ciudad del Carmen Campeche con George, se arregló porque saldrían a comprar víveres, de pronto a lo lejos vio la silueta de Candy.

George esa es Candy.

Señor usted sabe que se entiende con Robert Taylor

De todas maneras me preocupa que vaya sola por la calle, quizás no tiene dinero.

Candy iba por todo el camino diciendo: Padre Santo que encuentre a alguien conocido que me ayude o tendré que dormir en la calle.

De pronto un carro se detuvo, el bajo el cristal y dijo: ¡Candy!

Ella miro hacia adentro del carro y vio que era Albert.

 **Chicas les saludo gracias por seguir el Fic. Saludos a Luz, Josie, Pathya, Tania Lizbeth, Jahzeel, Valerie, mercedes, Kira anima, Glenda, chidamami, flaquita, zafiro azul cielo 1313, Stormaw, Gladys.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Señor Andrew! ¡Buenas noches!

Candy ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar?

Me gustaría ir a un lugar público que tenga asientos, para que pueda dormir ahí.

Sube al carro Candy

George se bajó, subió la maleta de Candy en la cajuela del carro y se sentó en la parte de atrás . Candy se sentó a lado de Albert.

George le dijo a Albert en francés ¿quiere dejarme en algún hotel para que ella duerma en la casa con usted?

Albert le dijo: si George ahorita te dejo en el hotel.

Candy iremos a dejar a George a su hotel y luego veremos donde te llevo.

Está bien Señor Andrew.

Candy decía en su mente ¡Gracias Dios mío! Ahora que este Señor se porte bien y no se quiera pasar de listo.

Albert dejó en un hotel reconocido a George.

Ahora si Candy dime que haremos.

Señor Andrew ¿me puede dejar en el Ado?

¿Viajaras ahora?

No puedo viajar todavía, porque tengo que entregar mañana los papeles de mi guardia a la compañía.

¿Entonces a que irás al ADO?

A dormir en la sala de espera, no creí que fuéramos a bajar tarde de la plataforma, me quedé sin dinero para rentar una habitación en un hotel.

Bueno Candy no desconfíes de mí, te ofrezco una habitación en la casa donde estoy. ¿Te parece?

Señor Andrew no le quisiera causar molestias

No me causas molestias, pensarás que soy un ogro ¿verdad Candy?

¡No como cree!

-Jajajaja en el trabajo tengo que estar en mis cinco sentidos para no equivocarme, y ser profesional no debo mezclar la amistad o el placer con mi trabajo, porque de mi dependen muchos empleados, por eso me comporto así, pero en tierra me puedes conocer tal y como soy. Iremos por vivires la Señora que limpia la casa, pensó que pasaría 28 días a bordo por eso no compró nada, ¿Tienes hambre Candy? te puedo llevar a cenar.

Señor Andrew me encantaría pero me siento pegajosa quisiera ducharme.

Has de estar cansada, haremos esto, te llevare a la casa, te mostraré tu habitación y luego saldré a comprar la cena ¿Te parece bien Candy?

¡Me parece excelente!

Podrás ocupar el teléfono para hablar con tu familia.

¡Gracias Señor Andrew!

¡No me tienes que agradecer muchacha!

Albert llevó a Candy a la casa que rentaba. Ella se sintió nerviosa por entrar a la casa de un hombre solo

Vamos Candy ¡No te voy a morder!

El bajó la maleta de Candy, abrió la puerta, llevó a Candy a una habitación, la casa estaba bonita era de dos pisos con cochera para dos carros.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche, Albert se fue rápido a la tienda comercial para comprar los vivires luego compró una pizza para cenar con Candy, ella se quedó duchando.

Albert llegó como a las 11:00 de la noche el creyó que la encontraría dormida, cuando entró a la casa vio a Candy en el comedor arreglando los papeles que entregaría al día siguiente.

¡Perdóneme por tener este alboroto en su mesa!

No tienes porqué disculparte, traje pizza. ¿Quieres refresco o vino?

Quiero una coca

El llevó unos platos, un vaso para Candy y él se sirvió vino en una copa.

Candy te comunicaste con tu familia.

Todavía no

¡Habla muchacha! ¿que esperas?

Señor Andrew, no diré que estoy en su casa sola con usted porque se van a infartar.

No te preocupes Candy lo entiendo.

Ella agarró el teléfono y marco a su casa.

Mami

Hija ¿Dónde estás? ¿cuando vienes?

Todavía me falta por entregar mañana los papeles en la compañía, saliendo de ahí me regreso a la casa.

Albert hizo una mueca al escucharla, él quería que se quedara más tiempo con él.

¿Ya se durmió el niño?

Sigue despierto

¡pásamelo!

-¡Tía!

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Me traerás un juguete?

Lo iremos a comprar juntos cuando llegue a la casa ¿sale?

-Si tía

-Te quiero

Yo a ti . Terminó de hablar por teléfono.

Albert miró con deseo a Candy, se sentía atraído hacia ella y le preguntó: Candy ¿hay alguien que te interese actualmente?

Si, mi sobrinito

No Candy yo digo sentimentalmente.

No Señor Andrew

¿Y Robert Taylor? Parece que se hicieron muy amigos a bordo

Usted lo ha dicho a bordo porque en tierra me desconoció en el muelle y se fue con la Señorita Norma.

El y Norma son novios Candy

Cuando escuchó esto Candy se sintió un poco triste porque le agradaba Robert Taylor.

Candy quisiera que me dieras tu número de celular, desgraciadamente en las compañías hacen muchos cambios en las guardias y a lo mejor te manden a otro lugar, no quisiera perder el contacto contigo.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, él la miró fijamente y la hizo sonrojarse, ella le dio su número.

\- También quiero que me des tu correo electrónico. Candy ¿Qué esperas de la vida?

Yo deseo ayudar a mis padres a criar a mi sobrinito, quisiera encontrar un buen trabajo que no sea tan peligroso como este.

¿No te piensas enamorar Candy?

Algún día llegará el hombre de quien seré la ayuda idónea, ese hombre tiene que querer a mi familia.

¿Tú crees en el matrimonio Candy?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

¿No te gustaría vivir en unión libre con alguien?

La verdad no me interesa vivir en unión libre, pertenezco a una familia donde la mayoría de mis tíos están casados, mi hermanita fue madre soltera y sufrió mucho criando sola al niño hasta donde Dios se lo permitió. No quiero fallarle a mis padres, quiero darle un buen ejemplo a mi sobrino.

Albert se sintió un poco desconcertado él vivía en un mundo donde los matrimonios eran alianzas comerciales, donde pocas veces se casaban por amor, él nunca había estado enamorado, había tenido aventuras, y ahora estaba frente a alguien que tenía un concepto de la vida contraria a la de él, por un momento él pensó que podría convencer a Candy que aceptara acostarse con él.

Dime Candy antes de la plataforma ¿cual era tu vida?

Trabajar donde me pagaban poco, llegaba a la casa, cuidaba a mi sobrinito en las tardes porque mi mamá trabaja en una notaría pública de secretaria, los sábados llevaba a pasear con el niño, los Domingos a la Iglesia. Los martes y jueves ensayos de coro en las noches.

-Así que eres hogareña Candy.

Así es Señor Andrew soy terriblemente aburrida.

No me parece que seas aburrida Candy, al contrario.

Y para salir contigo ¿que necesitaría hacer el muchacho que esté interesado en ti?

Presentarse con mis Padres e ir a la Iglesia conmigo

¿Qué? ¡Por favor Candy!¡no seas absurda! primero tienes que conocer al chico, salir varias veces con él luego si se entienden en lo emocional y en lo sexual pues ya puede conocer a tus padres.

Quizás por eso no tengo novio.

Albert hizo una mueca

Señor Andrew lavare los platos y luego me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que presentarme temprano a la compañía.

Está bien Candy.

Albert pensó ¡Candy es una mojigata! ¡Somos tan distintos!

Al siguiente día Candy se alistó para irse a la compañía, Albert se levantó temprano y le hizo el desayuno.

Estaban en el comedor y le preguntó: ¿Pudiste descansar Candy?

¡Estuvo rica la cama! y sin ruidos, no que abordo, el ruido de las máquinas en la plataforma no me dejaban conciliar el sueño.

Mientras comían él la observaba. -Te llevaré a la compañía y te voy a esperar.

Señor Andrew, por lo general uno se lleva todo el día.

Entonces te dejaré ahí, te llamaré al número que me diste para irte a buscar, ten mi número, si sales antes me hablas, porque a lo mejor ni te paguen hoy, te podrías encontrar en la misma situación que estuviste ayer.

Sale pues Señor Andrew

-Dime Albert, en tierra soy Albert abordo superintendente o Señor William ¿sale Candy?

-Si

La llevó a la compañía, Candy le pidió que la dejara una cuadra antes para que su equipo no la viera con el superintendente.

Cuando le abrieron el portón se quedó en un espacio sin sillas, había tres guardias más, todos estaban sentados o acostados en el suelo, parecían lagartos asoleándose, después de dos horas los llamó el de recursos humanos para que entregaran su uniforme de seguridad que era el overol, las botas y el casco. Luego ella como la líder entregó los certificados médicos de su equipo y le preguntaron si tenía algún reporte, Candy al único que reportó fue al ayudante de cocina que se había puesto de intermediario, lo que puso en el reporte es que el esquivaba las órdenes cosa que era verdad porque el cocinero varias veces se había quejado de él, ella se sintió mal porque delante de ella le dijeron al muchacho que ya no volvería a subir, ella intervino y dijo: No pensé que no lo dejarían subir nuevamente.

Así somos aquí, la gente que no nos sirve, ya no suben con nosotros.

Luego a ella y al cocinero los pasaron a recursos materiales ellos llevaban un documento donde firmaban y ponían un porcentaje que les descontarían si había reportado su relevo algún faltante, el de recursos materiales les dijo que su relevo había hecho el inventario y que había encontrado cinco mil pesos de mercancía faltante y que habían encontrado sucia toda la habitacional.

Eso es mentira refutó Candy y él de recursos materiales dijo: ¡Eso fue lo que reportó tu relevo! y mandó fotos, se las mostró. Ella no se pudo defender. El de recursos materiales le puso que descontarían un diez por ciento de su sueldo.

Luego la pasaron al departamento de Calidad y ella tenía que entregar dos formatos firmados por la administradora de la plataforma, pero Candy no sabía sobre esos formatos porque no se lo habían dado en la integración de guardia, a cambio de eso le entregó unas encuestas de Calidad que le dio la administradora, la del área de calidad se conformó con eso y le firmó el documento no le puso ningún descuento, luego los pasaron con la de finanzas, Candy les entregó todas las estimaciones (facturas con que le cobrarían a Pemex el servicio de hotelería) los entregó bien, no le pusieron ningún descuento, luego los pasaron por el departamento de informática, entregó los dos cd con la información, no le pusieron porcentaje de descuento, por último pasó al área operativa ahí había un hombre que revisó los formatos de supervisión de Candy e hizo que ahí mismo los acomodara como él le decía, luego él le señaló la documentación en que había fallado y le puso el quince por ciento de descuento.

Al final pasó con la jefa de recursos humanos que la iba a liberar así le decían, y le dieron la dirección de la oficina donde le darían su sobre dé pago, es decir en las oficinas de la compañía no le pagarían, Candy le pidió a uno de recursos humanos su celular y se lo dieron, ella llamó a Albert porque no le pagaron y él la fue a buscar donde la había dejado.

Tardaste mucho Candy, te dejé desde las ocho am y son las cuatro de la tarde.

Así es y no me pagaron tengo que ir a una oficina donde firmaré mi nómina

Albert la llevó a la dirección, le hicieron firmar la nómina por diez mil pesos, le dijeron que revisara dentro de tres días su cuenta bancaria, estaría depositado su pago. Candy pensó que le pagarían ahí mismo pero en lugar de eso se regresaría a casa sin dinero, sólo le dieron el plástico del banco.

Triste y derrotada Candy se dirigió a Albert

¿Ahora qué Candy?

Me dijeron que revise en mi cuenta, dentro de tres días a más tardar estará mi depósito.

¡Qué bárbaro! No creí que los trataran así. Bueno por ahora te llevaré a comer, dime dónde vives te compraré un boleto de avión y te acompañaré en el viaje, me tomaré unos días libres.

Albert, no me voy en avión sino en autobús porque sólo son tres horas de camino.

Entonces nos iremos en mi coche, quiero conocer el lugar donde vives.

¿Y George?

Él ya está camino a Chicago, llevara unos reportes a una personita.

Albert no le quería decir a Candy quien era en realidad.

Entonces a comeremos primero y luego nos lanzaremos a la aventura.

 **HOLA CHICAS LINDO FIN DE SEMANA NOS VEMOS HASTA EL LUNES O MARTES.**


	6. Chapter 6

En realidad a Albert no le gustaba ningún restaurante de cd. Del Carmen, el anteriormente había ido al vips de esa ciudad y vieron sucio el piso y los baños por lo que prefirió llevarla a una franquicia americana applebee's.

Albert no quiso responder ninguna pregunta personal que le hizo Candy, esquivaba la plática para hablarle de trabajo, a ella eso le molestó, porque el si era insistente para que ella le contestara todo lo que él le preguntaba.

Salieron de la ciudad, y Candy se hizo la dormida para no responder ni una pregunta más , cuando llegaron a frontera, se detuvo en una gasolinera, él la desnudaba con la mirada mientras cargaba la gasolina.

Cuando llegaron la ciudad donde vivía Candy él la despertó para que lo guiara.

¡Qué bárbaro! Esta ciudad llena de baches, uno aquí tiene que andar en zigzag para no caer en uno.

¡A mí me encanta! Respondió Candy

¡Hubieras aceptado mi propuesta de irte conmigo a Cancún por tres días! La excusa que le darías a tus padres es que ibas a esperar, hasta que te pagaran.

Señor Andrew no suelo mentir

Albert se detuvo en un banco para retirar dinero y cuando entró en el carro dijo: Ten Candy, él le dio diez mil pesos lo completó con lo que tenía en la cartera. Ya que los billetes que predominaban en ella eran los dólares.

Albert ¿porque me das esto?

-Es tu sueldo, en cuanto te paguen me lo depositaras a mí cuenta, es para que no llegues con las manos vacías con tu familia.

Candy dijo: No puedo aceptarlo, que tal y si no lo vuelvo a ver, luego ¿Cómo te lo podré pagar?

Él le dijo: dame tu tarjeta a los tres días lo cobraré.

Ella le dio su tarjeta, él pensó así me aseguro que la veré de nuevo.

Candy habló con su familia eran las 8:30 de la noche y su mamá le dijo que estaban en casa de su abuelita celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de sus tíos.

Ella le señaló el camino para la casa de su abuelita. Por fin llegaron, Candy le dijo: Albert te estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí. ¿Cómo te puedo pagar?

Él se acercó a ella y le dijo: Dame un beso Candy, con eso quiero que me pagues.

El acarició su mejilla y se acercó a ella, a Candy se le aceleró el corazón y le dijo: Señor William yo no sé besar.

No importa yo te enseño. Albert se apoderó de su boca, ella no sabía qué hacer, el usaba su lengua para despertar el interés sexual de Candy, el beso fue prolongado hasta que alguien se asomó de pronto en el carro.

Candy ¿eres tú?

Albert se puso rojo de la pena.

¡Tía!

-Candy se bajó del auto y Albert abrió la cajuela para darle la maleta a Candy.

¿Quién es tu amigo?

Es mi jefe, él manda a todos en la plataforma.

Albert se acercó y hablo en Inglés: I am William Albert Andrew

La tía de Candy, llamada Bety dijo: Zorri no mastico el inglés

Albert sonrió y Candy se llevó la mano a la cabeza en señal de que su tía la estaba avergonzando. ¡Tía! es I´m Sorry

Venga gringuito estamos celebrando un cumpleaños

Albert le dijo en español con su acento norteamericano: No puedo tengo que ir a buscar un hotel .

Venga a cenar ¿No quiere conocer a la familia de Candy? verá que somos buenas personas, además ¿Quién bajara la maleta de Candy?

Albert cerró el carro y las fue siguiendo bajaron como 20 escalones y había un gran patio, donde tenían mesas puestas con refrescos y comida. Todos se alegraron cuando vieron a Candy, eran como 40 personas.

Todos miraron con interés a Albert. Candy besó a todos y dijo en voz fuerte: Este es mi jefe de la plataforma

La mamá de Candy se acercó con su sobrino

-Albert ella es mi mamá y mi sobrino

Albert dijo: Mucho gusto en conocerla Señora Dayana, mucho gusto en conocerte lalito, me llamo William Albert Andrew.

Candy pensó: No me acuerdo haberle mencionado el nombre de mi mamá ni del niño.

Albert vio que la mamá adoptiva de Candy, aunque era una señora de edad avanzada era muy guapa, tenía ojos verdes pero no como los de Candy ya que tenía un poco de color miel después del iris.

El padre de Candy se acercó con un poco de desconfianza, pero lo saludó amablemente.

Candy sírvele un tamal al Señor Andrew y un chile en nogada.

Albert dijo: Solamente una cosa por favor.

Candy obedeció a su mamá, sentó a Albert donde estaban los demás y ella se sentó a lado de él, Dayana le sirvió a Candy un tamal.

Albert miró su plato arqueando la ceja y uno de los tíos de Candy le dijo: come gringo, no porque se acabe dejes de comer.

Albert vio que se dirigía a él, tomó el primer bocado del tamal de masa colada.

mmmm Candy ¡Está delicioso!

¡Me alegro que le guste!

El tío de Candy dijo: Le presentaré a la Familia mientras come, ella es mi hija leopoldina, le digo así porque es muy presumida y se parece al personaje de leopoldina que salía en la novela de rosa salvaje en realidad su nombre es Camila, ella es mi hija la chancla le digo así porque siempre anda en fachas y parece una vieja chancluda vestida así, ellos son los gallos, ellos son los hormigones, el es agua mala le decimos así porque cuando se casó por la iglesia y lo quisimos aventar hacia arriba parecía una gelatina y no lo podíamos agarrar bien, ella es colocho, la tia chikal etc.

Candy dijo: ¡tío por favor! Preséntalos por sus nombres! No por sus apodos.

Albert estaba sonriente.

La bisabuelita de Candy se acercó a Albert y metió su dedo en el tamal que él estaba comiendo, Albert la miró con desconcierto.

¡Es para ver qué carne te tocó!

¡Abuelita como le vas hacer eso al Señor Andrew!

¡Por favor Señor Andrew discúlpela! ¡Está senil!, tenga mi tamal, no lo he empezado.

No hay problema Candy, la verdad es que tu abuelita quería darle más sabor.

-Ella le quitó el plato y le dio el de ella.

El vio que Candy siguió comiendo el tamal, al que le habían metido el dedo.

Se acercó otro tío de Candy y dijo: ¡La verdad es que a mí me caen mal los gringos!, por todo el territorio que nos robaron.

¡Tío por favor! No te pongas hablar de historia.

Albert contestó: En nombre de todos los norteamericanos le pido disculpas

Candy hizo una mueca y Albert se estaba divirtiendo.

¡Vamos a romper la piñata!

Se acercaron todos los niños para romperla, y Albert vio que era de una figura que él no reconocía.

¿De quién es la figura?

El tío de Candy dijo: Mi esposa sabe hacer piñatas, como acaban de correr a mi sobrino de su trabajo, él le dio la foto de su exjefe para que le hiciera una piñata de él, después que pasen todos los niños él va rematarla. Un primo de Candy dijo : Quizás pronto tengamos una piñata de usted aquí- dirigiéndose a Albert.

Candy blanqueo los ojos de la pena.

Albert se empezó a comer el chile y se puso a sudar.

Candy ¡Esto está muy caliente!

El tío de Candy dijo: ¡Comételo chelo! ¡Demuestra que eres macho!

Pasaron todos los niños a romper la piñata, por último pasó el primo desempleado de Candy y le dio un palazo con todas sus fuerzas, que uno de los dulces le cayó a Albert en la frente.

¡Señor Andrew! ¡Se encuentra bien!

¡claro! ¡Claro! No me dolió.

Candy se paró a buscar hielo y se acercó el primo de Candy que había acabado con la piñata y dijo: ¡Si te quieres propasar con mi prima, te agarraremos a palos!

¡Saúl! ¿Qué le andas diciendo al Señor Andrew?

Nada Candy, le estoy dando la bienvenida, ¿verdad Señor Andrew?

Si claro, contestó Albert.

Candy se sentó a su lado, el tío se puso a contar chistes y esa noche la pasaron muy divertidos, Albert se comió otro tamal porque le gustaron.

Candy acompañó a Albert al carro y dijo: Siento mucho lo que pasaste con mi familia, te dijeron gringo, te amenazaron, te golpearon con un dulce, te enchilaron.

Candy no tienes porqué disculparte, pasé un rato muy agradable, y esos tamales que hace tu abuelita están deliciosos, el chile en nogada aunque estaba picoso estaba muy rico. Mañana te hablaré para que vayamos de excursión.

Albert discúlpame pero mañana me toca ir a la Iglesia.

¡Está bien! Dime dónde queda para que te acompañe, de ahí saldremos a pasear

Es la que está aquí cruzando la calle unos metros más adelante.

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso a Candy para despedirse.

Al día siguiente Albert la acompañó a la Iglesia, y todos se acercaban para saludarla y conocer al gringo.

Después Candy se fue con Albert pero se llevaron a su sobrinito como chaperón, Albert los invitó a jugar boliche, compró el juguete que quería el sobrino de Candy y almorzaron.

Al siguiente día, Albert volvió a invitar a Candy a pasear, ya que al siguiente partiría a Chicago.

Esta vez sí salió sola Candy con él, fueron a un lugar llamado paraíso, eran unas playas pero no tan bonitas como las de Cancún porque la arena era oscura. El nadó con ella y la besó varias veces.

Al finalizar el día, el llevó a Candy para que fueran a checar su tarjeta y vieron que le habían descontado en la compañía tres mil pesos por el faltante que según hubo en la plataforma.

¡Son unos rateros Candy! ¡Ya no debes de trabajar ahí!

Seguiré trabajando ahí, no tengo otra opción, ahorita que lleguemos a mi casa le devolveré los tres mil pesos.

No es necesario que hagas eso Candy.

No quiero deberte nada Albert.

Él fue al hotel donde se hospedaba, según para cambiarse e invitó a Candy a pasar a su habitación, ella lo siguió pero en su mente nunca le pasó que Albert le propusiera lo siguiente:

Candy quiero que vivamos en unión libre, puedo comprar un departamento en esta ciudad, lo pondré a tu nombre y te compraré un carro, la próxima vez que bajemos, ya estará listo para que nos amemos.

Albert se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Candy le dio una cachetada

¡Me has ofendido!, ¡piensas que soy una cualquiera!. Ella se salió de la habitación molesta.

Albert fue tras ella.

Candy discúlpame no era mi intención ofenderte, pensé que era el siguiente paso.

¡Te presenté con mi familia!, y aun así piensas que les voy a fallar ¡Estás equivocado! ¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más!

Ella salió del hotel y tomó un taxi.

Albert pagó para que llevaran su auto a ciudad del Carmen y partió a Chicago.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Después de dos días de descanso George se presentó con la sra. Elroy

George ¿Por qué no vino William contigo?

Señora Elroy, el Señor William, está interesado en una señorita que vive en México.

¿Es hija de algún político?

No

¿Es hija de algún empresario?

Ella es de clase trabajadora, es bonita y la conoció en la plataforma.

George ¡por favor! Tú estás para que William no cometa tonterías.

Lo sé, pero usted sabe como es, cuando se enterca.

Albert llegó un día después.

Hijo ya vi tu informe y chequé lo que pusiste que no es conveniente invertir en noble.

Así es tía, están en malas condiciones las instalaciones de la plataforma.

Entonces ya no tienes a nada a que regresar a México.

¡Te equivocas tía! Le trabajaré otras catorcenas al Señor Noble.

¿Qué te retiene allá?

Tía por favor, dame mi espacio. Lo que sí creo es que compraré una compañía que abastece de alimentos a las plataformas y embarcaciones del sector petrolero.

¡Por favor William ese capricho te saldrá caro!

Precisamente tía, porque tengo suficiente puedo satisfacer mis deseos y mis caprichos, esto no afectará en nada el patrimonio de la familia Andrew, esto es una pequeñez.

Al día siguiente Albert fue al corporativo Andrew, le mandó una invitación a Candy para ser su amigo en el Face.

¡Buenos días Señor William! pensé que seguiría de conquistador.

Me fue mal George, recibí una cachetada por parte de Candy, cuando le propuse que viviéramos en unión libre.

Ni modo Señor Andrew, hay muchas chicas que hacen fila por usted.

Si George pero a mí me gusta ella.

Quiero que hagas un acuerdo prematrimonial, pon que a los dos años nos divorciaremos y que le quedará el cinco por ciento de mi patrimonio personal, más una pensión de por vida de diez mil dólares al mes.

Señor Andrew ¿está seguro que la Señorita Candy no se ofenderá con su propuesta?

Me casaré con ella, solamente así obtendré lo que quiero, le hablaré claro y le diré que ella y su familia quedará asegurada de por vida, estoy seguro que no podrá negarse.

Que se me hace que logrará que le den otra cachetada.

 **CASA DE CANDY**

Hija te la pasas durmiendo todo el día.

Mami en la plataforma casi no puedo dormir.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono varias veces.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no le contestas a tu jefe?

Mamá estoy en mis días de descanso, no me tiene que molestar.

Pero ¿qué tal si luego te corre?

No me importa, me buscaré un trabajo aunque sea mal pagado, total ya les pagué a todos los que debía.

Hija otra vez estarías desempleada.

Mami Dios proveerá.

Candy revisó su face y vio la invitación de William y la rechazó, ella lo bloqueó de su whatsapp.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CONSORCIO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Albert recordaba el día en la playa con Candy, lo bien que la habían pasado.

-Señor William disculpe que interrumpa sus pensamientos pero hablaron de Noble para saber si subirá en esta guardia.

-¡Claro que sí George! Deseo ver a Candy nuevamente, ¿adivina que?

¿qué?

Tuvo la osadía de no aceptarme en el face, no me contesta mis llamadas y me bloqueó en el whatsapp.

Sería mejor que acepte que ella no es para usted.

¡Debe de ser para mí! ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡No se porque es así!, cualquier mujer normal se hubiera sentido honrada por mi interés en ella.

Señor William las familias mexicanas son chapadas a la antigua.

Ella es norteamericana pero sus padres adoptivos son mexicanos, George.

 **DIA DE LA INTEGRACION DE GUARDIA**

Candy a las 4:30 am estaba en la estación de Autobuses para ir a ciudad del Carmen ya que la integración de guardia sería a las 8 de la mañana, se había despedido de su sobrino y de su mamá, el papá la fue a dejar para que tomara el autobús.

Al llegar a ciudad del Carmen tomó un taxi, un muchacho que vio en la central también iba a la compañía, ella pensó de haber sabido que iba al mismo lugar hubiéramos pagado sólo un pasaje, cuando llegó a la compañía no la dejaron pasar, ni a su compañeros de guardia, los hicieron esperar afuera del edificio sin un lugar donde sentarse.

Yeni se quejó: ¡Ya son las 9 de la mañana! No sé porque nos citan a las 8 ¡no he desayunado, si me voy capaz que piensen que no vine y pongan a otra en mi lugar ¡Ya tengo hambre!

Dejaron pasar a otra guardia y el equipo de Candy seguía afuera.

Por fin a las 10 am los dejaron pasar, se sentaron en el piso, Todos tenían hambre, a Candy le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, el de recursos humanos un señor de la tercera edad muy delgado y con olor a cigarro, hizo que se formaran incluyéndola, empezó a revisarles que las uñas estuvieran cortas, el cabello de las mujeres que lo tuvieran arriba de los hombros, Candy se tuvo que cortar el cabello, lloró cuando miró por el espejo de la estilista que cortaba mechón tras mechón, les revisó las muelas que tuvieran amalgama, el corte de cabello de los hombres era tipo militar, hubo uno que lo tenía un poco largo, el de recursos humanos le dijo que si no se lo cortaba en ese momento, no le dejaría subir, por lo que el muchacho salió corriendo al peluquero y el de recursos le guardó su lugar.

Los pasaron a capacitación salvo a Candy y a Federico (cocinero) porque ellos pasarían por recursos materiales para que le dieran la papelería que Candy utilizaría en la catorcena, le dieron sus cds, su paquete de hojas blancas, unos lapiceros y al cocinero le dieron recetas de platillos incluyendo las cantidades de los ingredientes para la elaboración de los mismos, el cocinero comentó: ¿Como creen que voy hacer estos platillos con estas cantidades?- le dijeron son sugerencias para que tu costo no se eleve.

Le informaron a Candy que entre su equipo iría un supervisor de hotelería encubierto como recamarero, ya que checaría las instalaciones de la plataforma para diseñarle un programa de pulido y encerado de los pisos, le presentaron al supervisor, a ella le pareció muy simpático era moreno con el cabello rizado y alto, claro que ese mismo día el también se desharía de sus rizos. El cocinero vio que el supervisor de hotelería empezó a platicar muy amenamente con Candy y eso le dio mucho coraje pues Candy le gustaba. La realidad es que el supervisor también haría un reporte sobre Candy para ver si funcionaba como líder.

Mientras estaban en la compañía se empezó a nublar, entró un mal tiempo, los pasaron a todos otra vez a revisión para ver si estaban en buenas condiciones sus uniformes, (planchados, y los zapatos limpios) Candy le había quitado los casquillos a los zapatos para que no tuviera el mismo problema de la catorcena anterior, tuvo alivio cuando vio que el de recursos no se dio cuenta que no tenía los casquillos. Revisaron los mandiles de los cocineros, los gorros, las filipinas, a los meseros el chaleco, pantalón, gorro, mandiles, y a Candy de líder, su blusa bien planchada y su pantalón, Candy había mandado arreglar los uniformes a su medida ya que se los habían dado holgados.

A la una de la tarde los dejaron salir una hora y media para que almorzaran le dijeron que seguirían en la capacitación, Candy fue a una plaza comercial, no le gustaba ir al mercado a comer entró a un restaurante se daría ese pequeño lujo, le estaban pasando el menú cuando vio que William y George entraron, George si la vio pero no dijo nada , ella se cubrió con el menú, por lo que él se dio cuenta que se estaba escondiendo de Albert.

Después de comer, Candy pagó su cuenta y pensó espero que no me vea, ella pasó rápidamente por donde el estaba, el la vio y fue tras ella.

¡Candy espera!

Señor Andrew llevo prisa, me esperan en la compañía.

¡Entonces contesta mis llamadas! O mis mensajes necesito hablar contigo. Es posible que no subamos mañana porque entró un mal tiempo, necesitaras donde quedarte.

Gracias por su preocupación, pero no tiene ninguna responsabilidad conmigo. Con permiso de usted me retiro.

Ella se subió en un taxi. En ese momento comenzó a llover era un frente frío, en la compañía le dijeron que habían cerrado el muelle y que no subirían al siguiente día, les dijeron que tendrían que ir a la compañía para que les pagaran un día de viáticos. El de recursos humanos le dijo al equipo de Candy que se comunicaran con ella ya que les informaría a través de ella a que hrs se les pagaría el viático al siguiente día.

Todos se quejaron con ella diciendo: ¡Yo sólo traje dinero para mi comida de hoy!

¡Yo también! Otro comentó ¡Sólo traje para rentar una noche en litera!.

Candy había llevado para una noche de hotel y para un día de comida pero tenía los tres mil pesos que le quería regresar a Albert de lo que a ella le habían descontado.

Le recomendaron un hotel barato pero limpio, ella invitó a Yeni para que la acompañara pero le contestó que mejor se quedaría con el equipo en las literas.

Estaba Candy aburrida en el hotel cuando sonó su celular y era Albert-

Ella decidió contestarle

¿Bueno?

¡Quiero que conversemos!

Dígame

Pero quiero que sea personalmente

Estoy descansando en el hotel

Dime en cual para que te pase a buscar

En uno que se llama Hotel Sofía

¿Qué haces en ese hotel de mala muerte?

Es el que agarré de acuerdo a mi presupuesto

Bueno, pasó por ti dentro de 20 minutos te veo en la entrada.

Ella no se maquilló, no haría nada para agradarle.

Cuando la vio Albert sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

Sube Candy

Ella lo hizo

¿Quieres ir al cine o a tomar un café?

Ella pensó ¡Estoy tan aburrida! No me caería mal ir al cine

Bueno quiero cine

Candy me sentí muy mal porque no contestaste mis llamadas ni mensajes.

Señor Andrew la última vez que nos vimos usted se quiso pasar de listo conmigo y por eso ya no quiero tener contacto con usted.

Candy prefiero ser sincero que mentiroso, yo no creo en el matrimonio, en que uno será feliz para toda la vida, por eso te ofrezco dedicarte sólo un tiempo que nos dejen recuerdos bonitos. La mayoría de los hombres querrán pasarse de listos en la plataforma, te endulzaran el oído con palabras bonitas, te prometerán matrimonio sólo para que caigas en sus redes, algunos están separados pero siguen casados, en cambio yo desde el principio puedo decirte, que me gustas mucho, que quiero pasar un tiempo contigo, no quiero andar de manita sudada, soy un hombre demasiado ocupado para eso.

William no veo la diferencia entre los hombres que mencionas y tú. Mis padres me dijeron antes de que viniera a trabajar aquí, que ellos no me ven pero que ante los ojos de Dios nada se escapa, y según mis principios no debo tener relaciones antes del matrimonio, deseo algún día formar una familia y quiero entregarle todo al hombre que quiera compartir el resto de su vida conmigo, yo no quiero pasar solo el rato. Me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo, porque así se a que le tiro, y no le veo el caso en tener una relación contigo. Reflexioné estos días, te pido perdón si recibiste alguna señal equivocada de mi parte, quizás por aceptar tus atenciones, y por dejarme besar, creí que ibas en serio conmigo fue mi error lo reconozco, creo que está todo claro por ambos lados.

Pides mucho Candy.

No Señor Andrew, no le estoy pidiendo nada.

Candy quisiera entonces que seamos amigos, no quiero perder el contacto contigo.

Para ser amigos hay que ser sinceros y usted no me quiere dar ninguna información personal, quizás está escondiendo que está casado con hijos, que se yo. No quiero tener problemas con alguna esposa celosa.

Soy soltero Candy. Acepta mi amistad siquiera.

¿Y en la plataforma seremos amigos?

Si te surge algún problema puedes acudir a mi, pero que nadie se entere, yo veré la forma de solucionarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien.

Candy y si se me antoja de vez en cuando darte un besito me dejarías.

¡No!

Fueron al cine, ella eligió la película, ella la vio, pero el se la pasó contestando mensajes y correos electrónicos. Candy le devolvió dos mil pesos le dijo que en la siguiente subida le pagaría los otros mil pesos.

Cuando salieron del cine, Candy fue al baño y Albert se encontró a Norma y a Robert.

Albert le mandó msj a Candy que ahí estaban en el cine y ella decidió quedarse un rato en el baño acordaron que se verían en el estacionamiento.

William ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con quien vienes? –Preguntó Robert con curiosidad

Vine con George

Ah bien

Si logran verlo, por favor le dicen que lo esperaré en el estacionamiento.

¡Está bien le diremos!

Norma dijo: Iré al sanitario .

Albert se retiró y le escribió a Candy, ahí va Norma al baño, Candy se metió a uno de los sanitarios, vio por la puerta que entró y ella en seguida salió tropezándose con Robert en la entrada del mismo.

¡Candy que agradable sorpresa!

¡Doctor que gusto! Con permiso de usted, llevo prisa.

Espera

No puedo, adiós

El vio alejarse a Candy y le pareció sospechoso que William y Candy estuvieran en el mismo lugar.

Candy se subió rápidamente al carro de Albert.

¡Siento como si estuviera haciendo algo malo! -Comentó Candy

Te invito a cenar en mi casa, ahí está George, así que no estaremos solos.

Candy dijo: No gracias prefiero que me lleves al hotel.

¡Está bien! ¡Candy espero que algún día me tengas confianza!

Yo también, espero que algún día me cuentes sobre tu familia.

Candy entonces ¿ahora me darás acceso a tu face? ¡Ya somos amigos!

Sale, manda de nuevo la invitación.

Sólo que uso el nombre de Alberto y no tengo foto de perfil y ninguna información básica.

¡Que tramposo eres! Entonces crearé una cuenta donde no tenga información ni amigos sólo a ti ¿Te parece William?

¡Claro que no! Yo quiero tu cuenta real, para mi es importante.

Creo que no es reciproco Albert

Candy tengo mis motivos para andar en anonimato, México es un país muy peligroso, y uno no debe estar gritando a los cuatro vientos quien es.

Ya pues, te aceptare con tu perfil falso.

El puso una sonrisa.

La dejó en el hotel y le dijo: mañana te vendré a buscar para que desayunemos, no creo que habrán el muelle.

Mejor háblame para el almuerzo.

¡Está bien Candy!

Esa noche Candy entró a su face desde su celular y aceptó la invitación de Albert.

 **CASA DE ALBERT EN CD. DEL CARMEN, CAMPECHE**

Hola George

Señor William ya le tengo listo el contrato prenupcial.

Ya deja eso George.

¿Qué ocurre?

Candy no acepará, ella espera conocer a alguien con quien compartir toda su vida.

Albert se quedó toda la noche checando el perfil de Candy en el face, sus fotos, sus amigos, sus primos, sus amigas, sus gustos, libros favoritos, películas favoritas, etc.

Albert pudo checar que tenía varios rivales que estaban atrás de Candy, no pudo evitar sentir celos. Había uno en particular que salía en varias fotos abrazándola, había comentarios que decían ¡Que lindo día pase! Con mi hermosa amiga Candy.¡Mi amiga Candy es una sirena! Sabe nadar muy bien, Ese vestido resalta tu belleza etc. Albert descargó a su computadora todas las fotos donde Candy estaba sola o con su sobrino.

A la mañana siguiente Candy esperaba que el de recursos humanos le hablara, para saber a que horas les darían el viático, todos los integrantes de su equipo le estuvieron hablando toda la mañana porque el dinero ya se les había acabado, hasta las dos de la tarde le habló el de recursos humanos que fueran donde firmaban la nómina para que le pagaran los viáticos. -Candy pensó: con eso me dará para otro día de hotel, fue un fiasco cuando les entregaron el viático eran 200 pesos para cada uno.

Todos empezaron a lamentarse con Candy dijeron: En la litera nos cobran 100 pesos y los pasajes y no hemos comido.

En ese momento Albert le habló.

Hola Candy

Hola

Albert escuchó el ruido.

¿Dónde estás?

En la oficina donde firmo mi sobre de nómina, con mi equipo

¿Y que pasa?

Nos estamos quejando porque sólo nos dieron 200 pesos de viáticos por este día y no han comido, dicen que con eso no les dará.

Llévalos a la plaza a comer unos tacos, te alcanzaré allá y te daré para que pagues la cuenta, recuerda que dice la Biblia que le des de comer al hambriento.

Porque no pasas por aquí y que ellos piensen que es casualidad, no me gusta saludar con sombrero ajeno.

Está bien voy para allá.

Encargada ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Esperen un rato chicos, quizás suceda un milagro.

Después de unos minutos Albert vio a Candy con su equipo y bajó del auto.

¡Hola muchachos! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

¡Tenemos un hambre de perro! Dijo el cocinero

Yeni dijo: Sólo nos dieron doscientos de viático.

Si quieren les puedo invitar el almuerzo

Todos se asombraron ¿En serio?

¡Claro! Que las mujeres se vengan conmigo en mi auto, tendré espacio para dos mas, los espero en la plaza donde está el Toks, les invitaré unos tacos.

¡Gracias superintendente! Es usted buena onda, nos cae que si.

Yeni se iba a sentar adelante del auto y Albert dijo: Encargada siéntese conmigo.

Yeni frunció el ceño, Candy se sentó a lado de él.

Llegaron a la plaza y esperaron a los demás, Albert les dijo que pidieran los tacos que quisieran todos pidieron de a seis tacos y un refresco.

Candy ¿se te antojan los tacos a ti?

No, pero los comeré

El también pidió sus tacos y pagó la cuenta de todo el equipo, el se sentó con Candy y Yeni.

Yeni le coqueteaba a Albert pero el sólo tenía ojos para Candy.

Después de comer todo el equipo rodeo a Candy, le dijeron: esperamos subir mañana, porque si no… llevaremos incompleta la catorcena.

Yo pensé que aunque subiéramos después, de todas maneras estaríamos los catorce días.

No encargada subimos los días que restan para completar la guardia, ojalá se meta otro mal tiempo para que la completemos.

Albert se dio cuenta, que los chicos padecían demasiado y que abusaban de ellos en esa compañía.

Después de eso rodearon a Albert y le agradecieron, cada quien se fue por su lado, Candy también se estaba retirando.

¡Espérame en el estacionamiento Candy! le dijo discretamente.

Ella lo esperó, a lo lejos la vio Robert el Doctor sonrió pensando que era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a Candy sin que Norma estuviera presente.

Pero vio que Albert le abrió la puerta del carro a Candy

 **Chicas lindo fin de Semana.**

 **Anny (siempre trato de terminar mis historias, es un gusto saber de ti, saludos), Josie, Luz, Susana Rojas, Glenda, Sayuri 1707, Kira anima, Jahzeel, Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw,**


	8. Chapter 8

Albert llevó a Candy a su hotel

-Candy déjame besarte

-Albert hablamos sobre esto

Lo sé, pero es una necesidad que tengo, apiádate de mi.

– Candy vio su mirada y pensó nadie me había hecho sentir lo que él, creo que si cedo un poco estaré perdida.

El se acercó a ella cerrando sus ojos, miraba sus gestos , al pasar unos segundos la estaba acariciando con sus labios, saboreaba su aliento, Candy instintivamente le respondió.

-Candy si tú quisieras podríamos pasarla muy bien.

Ella no le respondió y bajó del auto.

Al llegar a su habitación sintió que estaba húmeda y pensó: Mi cuerpo reacciona ante sus miradas y sus besos, el es muy peligroso para mí.

Albert llegó pensativo a su casa y se sirvió una copa.

¿Le sucede algo señor William?

Me he enamorado perdidamente George, no dejo de pensar en ella, al principio creí que era solamente deseo, pero ahora quiero estar a su lado a cada instante.

Señor William, son de mundos distintos.

Lo sé George, haz lo trámites para comprar esa compañía donde trabaja Candy, veo que a los empleados los tratan mal ahí, quiero cambiar un poco eso.

Señor William creo que no le resultará invertir en una compañía como esa.

Eso lo tengo bien claro George, pero deseo crear un ambiente de confort para que Candy esté segura, también le pondremos un guardaespaldas de manera que ella no se dé cuenta, quiero que esté protegida cuando no esté a su lado, por favor no le digas nada de esto a mi tía, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, he llegado al punto donde ya no puedo retornar. También tengo que pensar la manera de introducir en mi vida a su familia, no me esperaba esto, ella tiene a sus padres y a su sobrino, Albert no lo sabía pero Candy también se estaba enamorando de él.

Señor William en realidad no pensé que fuera a invertir en México ya que es uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo.

George como dice Candy en sus pláticas: donde abunda la maldad la gracia de Dios sobreabunda. Así que tendré esta compañía aquí y la manejara Candy, ella piensa en ser subordinada toda su vida pero si quiero que entre en mi mundo tengo que capacitarla para que viva en él, me hubiera gustado darle uno de los hoteles en playa del Carmen o Cozumel, pero ella todo lo quiere lento le dije que no tengo tiempo de estar de manita sudada pero es terca.

Narrador:

-En realidad en la compañía donde trabajaba Candy, el de operaciones con algunos del departamento de recursos materiales, estaban robando, pero hacían que los faltantes lo pagaran los líderes de guardia, por eso es que no se veía reflejado como pérdidas, y los contrataban sin experiencia para que pudieran hacer con ellos lo que quisieran y hacían que se enemistaran entre ellos.

George desde ese momento llamó a Archie el cuál se haría cargo de la compra, ya que él veía todo lo legal.

Albert se puso a revisar la actividad de Candy en el face.

Vio que un amigo de ella llamado Francisco le había escrito que cuando bajara de la guardia se comunicara con él para salir de campamento con otros jóvenes, ya que en los días que ella tendría libre el también los tendría.

Albert pensó: Se te arruinará tu invitación Pancho, porque haré todo lo posible para que ella esté ocupada esos días.

Candy vio que Albert estaba conectado en el Face entonces puso: Claro que si paquito deseo irme de campamento con mi sobrino y contigo. A Candy le dio risa.

A Albert le dio celos y pensó : ¡No podré soportarlo más! ¡Le propondré que seamos amigos con derechos!

Albert en ese momento le habló a Candy:

¡Candy!

Que pasó Albert

Me preguntaba si podemos ir a Cancún cuando bajemos de la guardia, invitaría también a tus padres y a tu sobrino ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Pero Albert, ellos me preguntaran el motivo o que interés tienes en mí.

¡Por favor Candy no te compliques la existencia! Dile que somos amigos. ¡Sólo háblales y hazle la propuesta!

 **PLATAFORMA EDDIE PAUL**

Al día siguiente hubo buen tiempo y le avisaron a Candy que le dijera a su guardia que subirían esa misma tarde, ella le mandó el mensaje a todos.

Albert ya no vio a Candy ese día sino se fue directamente al helipuerto.

Todos los del equipo de Candy estaban con ella en el muelle a las 5 pm salió el Ferri mar adentro.

Al llegar a la plataforma, Candy volvió a subir a la viuda, ella no lo sabía pero ya estaba contratada la persona que cuidaría de ella, era un guardaespaldas de los Andrew que trabajaba en la seguridad de los hoteles que tenían en Cancún y playa del Carmen, así que le llevó la maleta para que ella no se preocupara por eso.

Habían hablado con un integrante de la guardia de Candy para que no se presentara en el muelle a fin de que la persona quedara en su lugar sin levantar sospechas, esta persona tenía experiencia en todo lo relacionado a las actividades de Candy pero era experto en hoteles y pensaron que sería lo mismo.

Entró a la oficina de Norma se portó hostil con Candy, cuando fue a darle la lista de su guardia, ya que vio que había tres nuevos entre ellos el supervisor encubierto de lavandero que levantaría el informe sobre el desempeño de Candy.

El guardaespaldas de Candy Iba como recamarero, se hizo llamar Margarito, a Candy le causó mucha gracia el nombre.

Margarito le dijo a Candy: Encargada ahorita tenemos que hacer el inventario para que lo mandemos a tierra, por si hay faltantes de una vez se lo descuenten a su relevo.

Margarito le sugirió a Candy que le diera una lista impresa del sistema a cada uno de la guardia para que hicieran el inventario de su área, cuando Candy le dijo a Federico (cocinero) que hiciera el inventario del área de cocina, porque el lonchero empezaría a procesar sus alimentos para la cena de medianoche, Federico se le insubordinó, cosa que vio el supervisor de Candy, que iba encubierto como lavandero, pero Candy le dijo: Venimos a trabajar, no de vacaciones, yo también haré inventario pero en el área del almacén asíu que no te alineas tendré que reportarte a tierra.

Esa noche todos se quedaron haciendo el inventario con ella, con el fin de mandar el informe temprano para que le descontaran los faltantes a su relevo, tomaron evidencias de cómo habían encontrado la habitacional.

Margarito, se fue a poner bajo las órdenes de Albert, el cual le indicó que apoyara a Candy en todo lo que pudiera, que estuviera atento a sus necesidades y se lo hiciera saber a él.

Después de hacer el inventario, Candy fue a capturar en el sistema las diferencias, Margarito se quedó dictándole, a la una de la mañana George fue al Almacén y vio que Candy seguía trabajando y se lo informó a Albert.

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba mandando los reportes a tierra de las diferencias de los inventarios, y las fotos de evidencias de como dejaron la habitacional, Candy no tenía acceso a internet por lo que tenía que usar la maquina de la administradora.

Entre el informe que mando puso como observación que el pan bimbo se lo habían dejado caducado, por lo que le dieron instrucciones en tierra que lo sacaran lo mas pronto posible como budín (pan elaborado con pan bimbo o pan de sal) a fin de que no se desperdiciara o hicieran molletes.

Candy se fue a dormir una hora porque estaba muy cansada lo mismo que su guardaespaldas.

Después de la hora se fue a duchar y Margarito se quedó afuera de los baños generales a fin de vigilar, que si alguien entraba no fuera a faltarle el respeto.

En tierra al relevo de Candy le mostraron los faltantes y la evidencia y le descontaron 1,000 pesos de su sueldo.

Ese día Candy almorzó a las 12 del día porque se había saltado el desayuno a Norma le molestó que comiera junto con los de Pemex.

Robert observaba a los Rubios y vio que eran indiferentes abordo, pero que a veces se cruzaban algunas miradas.

Durante el transcurso del día, le hicieron bromas a Candy, le llamaban por la extensión y le mandaban besos o le decían mamacita cada vez que ella contestaba.

Candy se puso a recorrer la habitacional con Margarito para checar si había algún desperfecto, y notó que en varias habitaciones, los comensales tenían revistas para adultos (xxx).

¡Que cochinos! Exclamó Candy- a Margarito sólo le dio risa.

El supervisor de Candy empezó a notar que Yeni no hacía bien algunas cosas y le empezó a llamar la atención.

-Candy, debes de cuidar que Yeni lave las tapitas de los dispensadores de cátsup y mayonesa, y que saque del enfriador ese postre viejo, sólo deben ser tres días y que le ponga las fechas.

¡Claro que si!

El supervisor notó que Candy tenía entusiasmo por el trabajo, aunque era algo lenta para hacer las cosas.

Después de eso Yeni empezó a notar que el supervisor estaba vigilándola muy de cerca, por lo que empezó a coquetearle.

Primero llegó el supervisor al almacén con Candy diciendo: La mesera debe de trapear el comedor después de cada comida, Yeni entró al almacén a buscar algo y Candy notó que se sonreían.

Candy pensó: el supervisor viene a quejarse de Yeni y luego le anda pelando el diente, es de doble cara, o quizás es como dice Albert no hay que involucrar placer con el trabajo, por cierto ¿Qué estará haciendo Albert?

Robert entró al almacén.

Hola Candy

Hola Doctor Robert

Y ahora ¿Por qué esa distancia conmigo?

Doctor no quiero tener problemas con su novia, por eso es mejor que evite platicar con usted.

¿Será que conseguiste a alguien más? Te vi que te subiste al auto de Andrew.

Candy es mejor que dejes la amistad de Andrew no te conviene, el sólo está de paso, no se dedica a esto, en cambio yo tengo mi base en Pemex y ya tengo mi vida hecha aquí, te conviene tenerme de amigo, a parte de eso debes decidirte porque a mi no me gusta compartir. Te espero hoy en mi consultorio.

En la cena Candy ayudó a Yeni a servirle a los comensales, dos de ellos le dijeron que les sirviera sopa esa no era la función de la mesera pero Candy no se negó, al llegar a la barra donde se servía se le olvidó cual era el plato de cada uno por lo que a uno le dio el plato del otro y viceversa. Ella pensó: definitivamente ser mesera no es lo mismo.

Albert vio que Candy no tenía gorro ni cubre bocas pero ya no dijo nada, el también quería verla.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

¿Que Andrew no invertirá conmigo? Entonces no le permitiré que siga en mis instalaciones. Den la orden de que sólo esté media catorcena, empiecen a buscar su relevo.

 **Hola chicas saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Kira anima, Glenda, Valerie, Stormaw, Chidamami, Path, mercedes, Susana Rojas, Rocío C.R, Luz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Esa noche Candy no fue a ducharse al consultorio de Robert, prefirió hacerlo en los baños generales, estaba su fiel guardián Margarito, los de compañía y los de Pemex se dieron cuenta que Margarito la cuidaba mientras se bañaba en la regadera general. Si alguien volteaba al techo cromado Margarito hacía un silbido escandaloso y el tipo que había volteado seguía de largo.

Esa noche le avisaron a Albert por teléfono satelital que sólo estaría siete días a bordo.

George ¿Ahora qué haré? Me preocupa que ella se quede aquí sin mi protección.

Señor recuerde que tiene a Margarito, él la estará apoyando en todo.

¿Sabes qué? llama a Archie que se apresure hacer las negociaciones, para comprar la compañía donde está empleada Candy.

¿Y porque mejor no creamos una del mismo giro con nuestra gente de los hoteles le diremos a Margarito que le sugiera a Candy ir a trabajar a la Compañía nueva.

¿Tú crees que no tardemos mucho tiempo en crearla?

En un mes estaría en funcionamiento.

Lo tomaremos del fondo que he creado para mis caprichos.

Bien lo ha dicho es un capricho

Al día siguiente Candy fue a desayunar al comedor después de firmar las estimaciones con la administradora, Albert procuró esperarla para decirle que sólo estaría siete días a bordo.

Buenos días -dijo Candy en voz audible.

Albert le hizo señas para que sentara enfrente de él.

Tanto Federico el cocinero como el lonchero qué era el que le hacía el desayuno a Candy se molestaron ya que ellos la creían de su propiedad.

Candy sólo estaré siete días a bordo

Albert ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te despidieron?

Se podría decir que sí.

Albert no te preocupes una persona con tu inteligencia y capacidad encontrara rápidamente empleo.

El sonrió.

Candy pensó: realmente no sé nada sobre él, es un completo misterio, pero me entristece que se quede sin empleo.

Candy te pido que me escribas, y que me contestes todas las llamadas cuando bajes, no quiero perder el contacto contigo.

No te apures Albert, además ya sabes donde vivo.

Así es, déjate guiar por ese chico Margarito, prométemelo que lo harás.

Lo prometo Albert.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente y sentía tristeza en su corazón de no poder estar más tiempo cerca de ella.

En ese momento entró Robert y los encontró desayunando juntos, pidió su desayuno y se fue a sentar donde estaban los rubios.

William ya me enteré que sólo estarás por 5 días más

Así es Robert

¿Te irás a Chicago o Escocia?

Candy miró sorprendida a Albert.

Albert no quería decirle a Candy quien era realmente.

Luego te lo diré Robert.

Candy se apresuró a desayunar y se retiró de ahí.

Unas horas más tarde, Candy no encontraba a Yeni, la buscó por toda la habitacional porque pronto sería la hora del pan y al primero que le tenía que llevar era a Albert y a la Administradora.

Candy entró al dormitorio del equipo de cocina, vio al ayudante de cocina, al mesero, al lonchero, al pasillero nocturno durmiendo, luego escuchó ruidos en la litera del fondo se acercó y ahí estaba Yeni con el supervisor de hotelería. Candy salió apresuradamente, Yeni se dio cuenta que Candy los había descubierto.

El supervisor le dijo a Yeni que fuera hablar con Candy, ella estaba en el almacén, todavía no podía creer lo que había visto.

Encargada

¡Yeni no deben de hacer esas cosas aquí! ¡Está en el reglamento!

Por favor, no nos reporte o nos quedaremos sin trabajo.

¿Estás enamorada de Él?

¿Quién habló de amor encargada?

Yeni me simpatizas pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, todo lo que quieras y con quien quieras en tierra pero no a bordo, ¡no quiero tener problemas con mi equipo!

No volverá a suceder encargada.

¿No me reportará verdad?

No lo haré Yeni, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Pierda cuidado.

Ese día querían examinar a los del equipo de cocina si se sabían poner el equipo de gases tóxicos, obvio Candy no sabía hacerlo.

Encargada hoy le toca su examen la veo en el Helipuerto, le tomaremos el tiempo para ver cuánto se lleva poniéndose la mascarilla y conectarse a la cascada de oxígeno, porque mañana tendremos un simulacro.

Candy se puso nerviosa no quería hacer el examen cuando veía al de seguridad, hacía como que no lo veía.

Más tarde Robert mandó a llamar a Candy a su consultorio.

Ahora sí que me sorprendes Candy, ya ni disimulan su relación, hoy hasta desayunaste con él y no viniste al consultorio anoche.

Doctor yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones de mis actos, y si usted me manda a llamar espero que sea solamente por trabajo o con relación de mis actividades de Hotelería.

Robert le dijo: No te conviene que seamos enemigos.

Yo no me estoy enemistando con usted, sólo soy una empleada que desea hacer su trabajo de la mejor manera posible, no vine a relacionarme con nadie, sólo a ganarme la vida.

Pues bien Candy te diré quién es William Andrew, él es millonario, sólo estaba aquí para ver si era factible invertir con Noble, estoy seguro que te ocultó su procedencia, ustedes son de mundos distintos, él está acostumbrado a otras clases de mujeres, tu sólo eres un pasatiempo, de hecho hicimos una apuesta sobre quien te conquistaba primero, y parece que él me ganó. Robert le mostró la revista de Time donde Albert estaba en la portada con Archie y Stear, decía el clan Andrew más vivo que nunca, ellos aparecían con sus novias, en realidad Albert se había retratado con Eliza Legan pero sólo por salir en la portada, no porque tuviera una relación con ella.

-Como ves él tiene novia, mira la clase de esa mujer, sus ropas, sus joyas, ¿En realidad pensaste que iba en serio contigo?

El desde el principio me dijo lo que quería, y yo le dije que eso no me interesaba, así que solo somos amigos.

Pero los amigos se cuentan todo y él no te contó de su vida ¿o me equivoco?

Candy trató de ser fuerte para no llorar.

Doctor le agradezco la información y por prevenirme.

¿Entonces que pasara con nosotros Candy?

Norma estaba escuchando todo lo que Robert le decía a Candy atrás de la puerta.

No hay nosotros doctor, como le dije antes: soy una empleada, no subí a buscar ninguna relación con nadie,¡ sino tiene que tratar alguna cosa de trabajo conmigo, déjeme volver a mis actividades!

Candy podríamos pasarla muy bien.

Candy se hizo hacia atrás, abrió la puerta y vio a Norma.

Con permiso administradora.

Norma entró al consultorio y le dio una cachetada a Robert.

El dijo: ¡Qué bueno que escuchaste todo! Ya quiero terminar mi relación contigo

No Robert ¡por favor no lo hagas! ¡Yo te amo!

Entonces ¡haz que Candy no vuelva a subir a esta plataforma!

Veré la forma de hacerlo, es más, haré que no suba en ninguna otra.

Robert pensó: Ninguna mujer me había rechazado antes. ¿Qué se cree esa estúpida pecosa? Ahora sabrá quien soy.

Candy se puso a recorrer la habitacional y se encontró al de seguridad.

Encargada ¡vamos al helipuerto!, ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Le dieron el equipo le tomó el tiempo, y el de seguridad dijo: Encargada ¡usted ya estaría muerta por aspirar gas tóxico!

Déjeme intentarlo nuevamente

¡está bien!

Lo volvió a intentar cuatro veces y no logró ponérselo en el tiempo deseado.

¡Por favor! ¡no vaya hacer un mal reporte sobre mí!

No se preocupe, sólo practicaremos después de la jornada laboral para que agarre agilidad.

Al día siguiente a Candy se le había olvidado que habría simulacro de fuga de Ácido sulfhídrico, sonó la alarma, los pasilleros (recamareros) tenían que despertar a los del turno de la noche para que se reunieran en el helipuerto, Candy se asustó, ella estaba supervisando los baños del segundo piso, y salió corriendo, pasó a todos los que iban tranquilamente caminando, y rápidamente llegó al punto de reunión trató de agarrar el equipo de seguridad y era un manojo de nervios, Albert, George, el contra incendio, el de Vallen la vieron que estaba casi llorando tratando de conectarse a la cascada de oxígeno, todo el personal de la plataforma se estaba poniendo con toda calma el equipo, Federico le dijo: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es sólo un simulacro! ¡Deja de actuar de esa manera!

¿Es un simulacro?

Albert y George se miraron sonriéndose y negaron con la cabeza.

Les pasaron lista a todos y Albert dijo unas palabras de motivación y todos regresaron a sus actividades.

Candy estaba avergonzada con su actuación.

Albert mandó a llamar a Margarito y él le dijo lo que Candy le había contado sobre el doctor y todo lo que dijo sobre él, Candy le tenía mucha confianza a Margarito. Albert le dijo que la enviara a su oficina.

¿Para qué soy buena superintendente?

Candy pronto me iré pero quiero que cuando bajes te comuniques conmigo, necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas.

Como usted diga Señor Andrew.

Todavía está en pie lo del viaje a Cancún.

Mis padres no aceptaron

Albert la miró y dijo: Desgraciadamente aquí no podremos hablar, así que me contestaras mis llamadas ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Llegó el día en que Albert tenía que bajar de la plataforma, cuando llegó a tierra se puso al día sobre los avances que tenía Archie con la nueva empresa que estaban formando.

Mientras a Candy se le estaba presentando el acoso del doctor, a cada rato entraba al almacén a revisar si no tenía productos caducados, se metía con ella al congelador de alimentos para ver si lo procesado estaba cubierto, la checaba si habían recogido el plato testigo y a cada rato le reportaba quejas.

Norma por su parte le dijo a un Hombre mayor que a Candy le gustaba y que iría a verlo en su habitación en la noche.

Llegó la hora que Norma le había dicho al hombre que Candy iría.

Norma dijo: Encargada por favor cheque la habitación del perforador, puso una queja sobre las cortinas de su baño.

Candy fue y tocó la puerta, Norma fue a la habitación para según encontrar a Candy teniendo relaciones, Margarito vio a Candy y fue hacia ella, el hombre le abrió la puerta a Candy y le dijo:

Pasa, no seas penosa

Vine a supervisar su baño me dijeron que había problemas con la cortina de plástico

Vamos muchacha no seas penosa, yo también me muero por besarte

El empezó a forcejear con Candy, Margarito escuchó los gritos, entró y golpeo al hombre, Norma llegó y dijo:

¡Qué pasa aquí!

Este hombre me faltó al respeto

¿Es cierto eso Clemente?

¡Ella se me insinúo!

Margarito dijo: ¡Eso es mentira!

Norma dijo: Lo siento Candy, pero tengo que levantarte un reporte por cometer actos inmorales en la plataforma.

Norma levantó el reporte y lo envío a tierra, programaron la bajada de Candy, Norma le dijo a Federico que él se haría cargo, que le pidiera a Candy toda la papelería.

Candy rellenó todos los formatos de los días que había estado a bordo.

Al día siguiente la bajaron.

Margarito decidió bajarse con ella, cuando llegaron al muelle Candy, estaba llorando.

¡Me van a correr Margarito!

¡No se preocupe! Yo diré la verdad de lo que ocurrió.

 **Lindo inicio de semana, nos tocó descanso, saludos a Stormaw, Susana Rojas, Tania Lizbeth, Glenda, Valerie, Luz, Jahzeel, Kira Anima, Sayuri 1707, Mercedes, Chidamami, y la anónima.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Candy la habían acusado falsamente y la bajaron de la plataforma, Margarito le habló a Albert para contarle todo lo ocurrido.

Albert le dio indicaciones que la defendiera en la compañía.

Al llegar a la compañía el de recursos humanos les dijo que fueran al siguiente día, porque estaban muy saturados con tres guardias.

¿Y ahora qué Margarito?

Pues tendremos que buscar un lugar para dormir , déjeme le hablaré a un amigo para ver si nos puede dar hospedaje.

Señor William, no nos recibieron hoy en la compañía sino hasta mañana.

¿Dónde estás?

Buscando un lugar para dormir, la señorita Candy está conmigo.

Mira te haré una transferencia checa tu cuenta, busca un hotel aceptable, ahora estoy en Chicago, paga todo lo que consuma Candy, te estoy depositando una buena cantidad para los dos.

¡Entendido Señor William!

Margarito se acercó a Candy y dijo: Encargada, ya quite esa cara de tristeza y vamos a comer.

La verdad es que no tengo lo suficiente, todavía me falta buscar un hotel.

-No se preocupe encargada, mi amigo me facilitó un dinero que me debe, así que yo la invito.

¿Cómo crees Margarito? ¡Eso sería abusar de ti!

Ni una palabra más encargada no acepto negativas. –Margarito agarró la maleta de Candy y la de él y fueron a comer hamburguesas.

Estaban comiendo y Margarito preguntó: Encargada y si la despidieran que piensa hacer.

Conseguiría un empleo en mi ciudad, ya no volvería a las plataformas, hay mucha gente mala.

¿Me está incluyendo a mí?

A ti te excluyo Margarito, la mayoría me quería como amante.

Pero usted tiene buenos principios y no iba aceptar, así que no veo el problema.

Me vi tentada en aceptar, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero el superintendente es guapísimo.

¡Encargada! ¿Quién lo diría?

¡Ya Margarito! te lo platico porque te tengo confianza. El doctor me contó que Albert es de dinero y que sólo soy un pasatiempo para él, creo que por algo pasan las cosas, después que entregue mañana los formatos y me paguen los días que trabajé me regresaré a mí casa e iré a una agencia de autos ahí tengo un amigo en recursos humanos, pagan poco pero me ganaría honradamente mi salario sin andar haciendo cosas indebidas.

Margarito la llevó a un hotel aceptable, y pidió habitaciones separadas.

Albert le habló a Candy pero ella no contestó. – Luego le habló a Margarito.

¿Qué pasó con Candy? ¿Ya están en el hotel?

Si Señor Andrew

¿Será que tiene apagado el celular?

Me dijo que no quiere saber nada de ninguno de la plataforma, que son malos, que entregando los papeles a la compañía se regresará a su casa y conseguirá empleo en una agencia de autos.

Averigua en qué agencia, platicale que hay una nueva compañía que se llama Andrew y que están reclutando, dile que meta sus papeles.

Se lo diré Señor Andrew.

Dile que si uno queda en esa compañía, las capacitaciones son en playa del Carmen.

Jajjaja Señor Andrew, no me va a creer eso.

¡Tú dile!

Candy salió de la habitación y le dijo a Margarito que fueran a cenar.

Al siguiente día fueron a la compañía, los recibieron hasta las doce, le dijeron a Candy que hablara con el encargado que la sustituiría, para decirle como estaban las cosas con el personal.

Luego la despidieron sin hacerle más preguntas, lo mismo que a Margarito por haberse bajado con ella.

¿Qué harás ahora Margarito! ¡te despidieron por mi culpa!

¡Yo iré a buscar empleo en la compañía que le dije! ¡Vamos a meter nuestros papeles de una vez! Ya que nos lo acaban de dar.

Estaba Archie con Stear con la compra de mobiliario y equipo de oficina.

¿Para qué será que quiere invertir en México mi tío?

¡Esta horrible esta ciudad! Comentó Archie.

De pronto, una secretaria que habían contratado les anunció que había llegado una muchacha a pedir empleo con Margarito.

¡Ha de ser la chica que le gusta a mi tío! ¡Vamos a conocerla!

¡Hágala pasar Angélica!

Buenas tardes

Stear y Archie se admiraron de que era hermosa- ¡Buenas tardes!

¡Venimos a dejar nuestros papeles! Nos dijeron que estaban contratando personal en esta compañía.

Archie dijo: Así es muchacha dámelos, cuando entremos en funcionamiento te hablaremos.

Candy puso una mueca de que no lo creía.

Margarito también entregó sus papeles y le dijo Stear Muchacho de una vez quédate con nosotros, para ti si tenemos trabajo ahora.

¡Gracias! Me despediré de mi jefa.

¡Claro ! contestaron los hermanos.

Ellos salieron fuera del edificio.

¡Qué suertudo eres Margarito! Ya tienes trabajo

Por favor vaya directo a su casa, ya no se quede más tiempo en Ciudad del Carmen, le hablaran de aquí cuando esté en funcionamiento la compañía.

¿Tú crees que me hablen?

Verá que sí.

Stear estaba encargado de participar en las licitaciones para que la compañía le trabajara a Pemex y ofreció los servicios a otras compañías privadas.

Margarito ¿esa es la chica que le gusta a mi tío?

Si Señor Archie.

¡Es muy bonita! ¡Ya vemos porque se está tomando muchas molestias!

Candy se regresó a su casa, en la noche se conectó en el face y Albert la abordó.

Hola Candy

Ella no le contestó

El vio que lo dejó en visto.

¿Qué pasa contigo? Somos amigos

Los amigos se cuentan todo y tú no has sido sincero conmigo, sólo soy tu pasatiempo.

Lo hablaremos personalmente, ahora estoy en Chicago cuando termine con unos asuntos que tengo pendientes, iré a buscarte.

Candy esos días consiguió el empleo en la agencia de autos, como estaba bonita le dieron el puesto de agente de ventas.

La mayoría de los clientes eran hombres, pero llevaba dos semanas y no había vendido ni uno, la pusieron en la mejor plaza de su ciudad.

Albert la había puesto otro vigilante, y el veía que todas las tardes la visitaba en la plaza su amigo Francisco, esto se lo comunicó a Albert por lo que él decidió viajar para ver a Candy.

Estaba Candy mostrándole el auto a un cliente, cuando Albert se sentó en el escritorio para esperarla.

Ella volteó y ahí estaba mirándola sonriente.

Terminó de atender al cliente y fue al escritorio.

Albert ¿Qué haces aquí?

Salúdame Candy, él se le acercó y la besó en los labios, era el horario que el vigilante le había dicho que llegaba su amigo Francisco, el muchacho vio de lejos a Candy con Albert y decidió no acercarse.

No sabes cuánto ansiaba besar tus labios nuevamente. Albert no la soltaba.

Albert ¿A qué viniste? Debemos olvidarnos, somos de mundos distintos.

No me interesa Candy, yo quiero estar contigo. ¿Porque no vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos?

¡Ya vas empezar nuevamente!

Ja j aja es que me provocas con tu hermosura.

Sabes te compraré una flotilla de autos. ¿Cuántos has vendido?

Ninguno

El sonrió y dijo: ¡Vamos hacer una apuesta! Si logro vender uno en esta tarde, te vienes conmigo a Cancún.

No creo que vendas ni uno, llevo dos semanas aquí y nadie compra.

Las mujeres se acercaban por ver al rubio guapo que parecía un galán de cine.

Una mujer que tenía dinero se acercó y le dijo a Albert ¿si te compro el auto saldrías conmigo a cenar o a desayunar para presumirte con mis amigas?

Albert que quería ganarle la apuesta a Candy y llevársela a Cancún le dijo que sí.

¿Entonces donde tengo que firmar?

Albert le llevó la cliente a Candy y rellenó los formatos.

Al día siguiente la mujer depositó el enganche y cuando tuvo Candy la ficha de depósito, tuvo que aceptar irse con Albert a Cancún pero le advirtió que iría con su familia, por lo que Albert aceptó.

Albert fue hablar con los padres de Candy.

¡Buenas noches gringo! Pensé que no volveríamos a verte - Dijo el padre adoptivo de Candy

¡Viajé a Chicago pero estoy de vuelta! ¡Quiero invitarle a usted y su familia a Cancún!

¿Pero porque? Si no somos amigos.

Señor, Candy y yo si somos amigos.

No lo veo correcto.

¡No sea tan escrupuloso! ¡Haga de cuenta que se ganó el viaje en un concurso!

El sobrino de Candy dijo: ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero conocer Cancún! Y quiero conocer más al tío Albert.

Candy se puso roja de la pena, Albert sólo sonrió.

¿Tú que dices Dayana?

Que si, pero si también invita a mi mamá, es decir a la abuelita de Candy.

Albert dio un suspiro y dijo: ¡Claro la abuelita también está invitada! Entonces saldremos pasado mañana denme sus nombres para que compre los boletos del avión.

Por fin llegó el día en que irían a Cancún, un tío de Candy los llevó al aeropuerto que estaba fuera de la ciudad, la abuelita de Candy se agarró del brazo de Albert el caminaba lento para seguirle el paso a la señora.

A Candy le daba risa, por todo lo que hacía Albert por ella.

Dayana le dijo: Candy creo que le gustas a ese muchacho, pero es mayor que tu

Es sólo un amigo mamá

Pero un amigo no hace estas cosas

Al contrario mamá los amigos hacen cosas desinteresadas , créeme que el no espera nada de mí, es mejor así mamá, no hay compromisos entre nosotros, puedo ser tal cual soy delante de él.

Abordaron el Avión él había pedido primera clase, Albert en realidad tenía jets pero no quería ser ostentoso delante de Candy y su familia.

Al llegar a Cancún el transporte del hotel los estaba esperando.

¡Bienvenido Señor Andrew!

Albert seguía del brazo con la abuelita de Candy.

El pensó todo lo que hago por amor, porque ni a la tía Elroy la llevo del brazo.

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien, la próxima que actualizaré será el intruso. Trataré de hacerlo mañana, ya los días de actualización de los Fics estarán así como los estoy haciendo en esta semana.**

 **Les mando saludos a mis amiguitas Glenda, Kira Anima, Stormaw, Susana Rojas, Gaby Grandchester, Josie, Gladys, Valerie, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Jahzeel, Nayr. Rebeca 16 (gusto saber de ti). Les recuerdo mi nuevo fic Mi obsesión por Albert .**


	11. Chapter 11

Albert llegó al hotel con la familia de Candy les dio una suite a los padres con la abuelita y una para Candy y su sobrino.

Tía ¡esta recámara está bonita! ¡Me agrada el tío Albert!

Hijo, él no es tu tío

-Pero si es tu novio, quiere decir que es mi tío

-Sólo somos amigos

Albert llamó a la habitación de Candy y dijo: Es hora del almuerzo, avisa a tus padres que bajen al restaurante del hotel, vengan preparados porque de aquí nos iremos a la playa.

Está bien Albert

Candy les avisó a sus padres y quedaron de acuerdo en verse en el restaurante.

Albert estaba esperando con ansias a Candy quería verla en bikini, sufrió una decepción cuando la vio con una playera holgada y una bermuda, ella iba con su sobrino.

¿Traes debajo de eso tu traje de baño?

-Es el que cargo puesto

El hizo una mueca y dijo: Candy pareces monja, si quieres vamos a una tienda a comparte ropa de playa.

-No es necesario Albert así me siento cómoda

Tío Albert ¡yo si quiero que me compres algo de las tiendas!

¡Claro que si Eduardito! dile a tu tía que deseas luego ella y yo iremos a las tiendas a comprártelo.

Bajaron los padres de Candy al restaurante, era bufete.

La abuelita de Candy se llamaba Anita y le pidió a Albert que le sirviera crema de camarón, Albert queriendo quedar bien con la familia le sirvió todo lo que pedía.

-El sobrino de Candy se sirvió de todo lo mismo que los padres.

Candy pensaba: Albert dirá que nos puede mantener en ropa pero no en comida.

Albert dijo: Candy después de aquí podemos ir a la playa para que te montes en mi banana.

¿Qué? - dijeron todos al unísono

Albert les señaló la playa y vieron una banana acuática

Todos dijeron: ¡Aaah!

Doña Anita le dijo a Dayana al oído: me parece que Candy debe de tener cuidado con este gringo, ¡tiene una cara de pervertido que no puede con ella!

¡Mamá por favor! ¡qué te puede escuchar!

Comieron hasta que se saciaron luego fueron a una palapa en la playa les llevaron mesas, sillas y cócteles.

Albert llevó de la mano a Doña Anita para que nadara en la playa, mientras Candy y su familia se montaron en la banana de Albert.

Albert escuchaba las risas de Candy y de su sobrino él deseaba estar con ella montado en la banana. Dayana y su esposo decidieron ir con doña Anita para que Albert se montara también en la banana. Él se sentó detrás de Candy

Albert gracias, ¡Esto es muy divertido!

Eduardito exclamó: ¡Me caes bien Tío Albert!

Tú también a mí lalito.

Después de eso Albert nadó con Candy y el niño en la playa, los padres de Candy y doña anita se fueron a duchar.

Candy ¿podríamos ir a un centro nocturno al rato?

Albert no suelo ir a esos lugares, además mis padres quieren aprovechar para visitar unos parientes que tenemos aquí en Cancún.

¿Y si les doy un chofer que los lleve? ¿y se quedan conmigo el niño y tú para ver el acuario?

-¡Es buena idea les diré! Con permiso nos iremos a cambiar

Albert se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso delante de su sobrino.

¿No que no son novios? Dijo el niño.

Enviaron a los padres y a doña Anita en una camioneta del hotel y ella con su sobrino se fueron con Albert al acuario.

Luego Albert los llevó a una tienda y le compro ropa de playa al niño y a Candy.

Albert no deberías hacer esto me confundes y también se confundirá mi sobrino.

Déjame complacerte esto no es gravoso para mí, y me encanta verte sonreír.

Esa noche Albert los llevó al malecón y dijo la abuelita de Candy: Está bonita la zona atolera.

Dayana la corrigió: Zona hotelera mamá no atolera.

Lo que sea pero me entendieron

Al día siguiente fueron a Xel-ha, Albert les pago la entradas a todos.

Había unos hombres y mujeres con el atuendo del pueblo maya que daban masajes y le ofrecieron a Albert hacerle una limpia.

Candy ¡hazte una limpia para ver si te cambia la suerte en el trabajo!

Candy hizo una mueca

¡Es broma! Dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Lo sé

¿No quieres hacértela? ¡yo te la pago!

Candy dijo: Esas son costumbres paganas no creo en ellas.

Albert dijo: ¡yo si me la haré! Para ver si tu abue se agarra de tu papá.

Candy frunció el ceño y él dijo: ¡es broma!

El hombre se puso ramear a Albert por todo el cuerpo, Candy le quitó la rama al hombre y le pegó a Albert y Eduardito se reía.

Luego el hombre le pasó un huevo por todo el cuerpo y Candy dijo: es más efectivo si le rompe el huevo en la cabeza

¿Si verdad? dijo el Hombre

¡Claro! dijo Candy

El Hombre le rompió el huevo en la cabeza a Albert

Albert se tuvo que ir a duchar para quitarse el olor a huevo.

Albert miró a Candy con desaprobación y ella le dijo: Es broma.

Después de eso los padres de Candy fueron a todos los restaurantes que habían, mientras Candy, Albert y su sobrino se pusieron en una balsa para recorrer todo el río Albert se aventó al agua para empujar la balsa para que fuera más rápido.

Después de eso el papá de Candy dijo: ¡Qué lindo lugar! estamos disfrutando de ver las algas marinas, pasaron unas muchachas en bikini y dijo doña Anita: más bien ¡tú estás viendo las nalgas marinas!

Suegra ¿cómo cree?

Fueron a dejar a Eduardito con los padres de Candy y después de eso Albert se la llevó a una cueva y le preguntó ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Si Albert, te agradezco por regalarme estos momentos divertidos con mi familia.

¡Ah yo pensé que tu gustaba estar conmigo! Dijo Albert haciendo una mueca.

-También estoy disfrutando de tu compañía

Él se acercó a ella la besó y le dijo: Candy me has vuelto adicto a ti

La siguió besando luego bajó hacia el cuello y le mordió suavemente las orejas el escuchó la respiración agitada de Candy.

¿Quieres sentir más? Ella no respondió y le empezó acariciar los senos. Albert vio que Candy estaba accediendo y luego empezó a meter la mano bajo de su bikini.

¡No Albert, basta por hoy!

¡Está bien amor!, adelántate tengo un problemita, ella vio que tenía abultado el bóxer y salió huyendo de ahí, Albert se quedó pensando: ¡Es tan delicioso acariciarla!, quisiera más con ella, siento que la amo pero mis deseos son muy fuertes, ¡bájate amiguito por favor! Se decía asimismo.

Todo ese día se la pasaron disfrutando del Lugar.

Al día siguiente fueron a una plaza comercial Albert le compró regalos a todos. Habían unas mujeres que hacían trenzas en el cabello, Candy y Albert se trenzaron todo el cabello. Luego el papá de Candy vio a uno vestido de Pakal (Rey maya de palenque) con un penacho, tocaba un tambor y los turistas le daban dinero y comentó: Ya me voy a venir a cancun vestido de maya para que los gringos me den dinero.

Albert sonrió por lo ocurrente de su suegro.

Albert los llevó en uno de sus yates a Cozumel y Islas mujeres.

El último día visitaron X-caret, todo ese día se la pasaron de excursión

Albert les preguntó si deseaban ir a otro lugar y le dijeron que a Tulum, en las ruinas Albert y Candy se subieron a todas pero los padres no aguantaron a subir ni 5 escalones.

Candy ¿Qué lugar del mundo te gustaría conocer?

Ella dijo: Inglaterra y el reino Unido me gustaría visitar los castillos, algún día cuando gane lo suficiente lo haré.

Yo te puedo llevar

No. Albert no quiero que pienses que soy una aprovechada, yo no puedo pagarte lo que estás gastando conmigo y con mi familia.

Ni yo te lo estoy cobrando.

Con verte sonreír y disfrutar con tu sobrino de estos lugares me doy por bien servido. Quiero pasar momentos divertidos contigo aunque yo no sea el dueño de tu corazón el oír tu risa me hace feliz.

No quiero deberte nada Albert.

Candy sólo disfrutalo.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

George hablé a uno de nuestros hoteles en Cancún y por casualidad me dijeron que Albert está de guía de una familia. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Son inversionistas? ¿O unos socios?

No Señora Elroy, es la familia de la muchacha de quien está interesado el Señor William.

George ¡Vamos ahora mismo a Cancún! ¡quiero conocer a esa muchacha! Por la cual William está perdiendo la cabeza.

La Señora Elroy y George tomaron un vuelo a México y de ahí un vuelo a Cancún.

 **CIUDAD DEL CARMEN, CAMPECHE**

Mientras en la Nueva compañía Andrew ya se habían ganado unas licitaciones para darle servicio a Pemex y unas empresas privadas clientes de los Andrew en otras áreas, Habían comprado una casa para darle hospedaje a las guardias, por lo pronto empezaron a contratar personal y le preguntaron a Albert si permitiría que Candy eligiera a su guardia, él dijo que sí.

Se puso como dueño de la empresa a George.

 **Chicas espero estén bien halle una forma de escribir en mi trabajo sin compu así que parece que ya no subiré tan tarde las historias saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Stormaw, Luz, Kira anima, gracias mercedes por leer los fics, Valerie, Susana Rojas, Zafiro azul cielo, Glenda, Gaby Grandchester, Nayr, Rocio Cr, chidamami, Annie, Rebeca 16, Josie, pcamila 717.**


	12. Chapter 12

La Señora Elroy y George llegaron al hotel y se registraron. Todos los empleados se pusieron nerviosos y redoblaban sus esfuerzos para consentirla en todo lo que pedía. La familia de Candy y los Rubios estaban en la playa.

Elroy preguntó por Albert y dijeron que estaba acompañando a una familia, ella se quedó esperándolo en el restaurante del hotel para darle la sorpresa, estaba decidida a quitarle a la lagartona de encima.

Doña Anita se había quedado dormida en su habitación y cuando despertó vio que no había nadie por lo que decidió recorrer el hotel, vio a la Señora Elroy tomando su té y dijo: puedo sentarme un momento con usted no me gusta estar sola.

La Señora Elroy como una mujer de mundo sabía hablar varios idiomas entre ellos el español contestó: Claro Señora, puede hacerme compañía mientras espero a mi muchacho. Y su familia ¿dónde está?

Creo que están en la playa con un gringo- respondió la abuelita de Candy.

Querrá decir con un norteamericano

¡Es más fácil decir gringo!

¿Y que hace el gringo? como usted dice

Está atrás de mi nieta, la verdad aquí entre nosotras no me inspira confianza, creo que sólo la quiere para pasar el rato, no se ve que tenga buenas intenciones.

-Señora tristemente son otros tiempos, ahora los jóvenes primero tienen sexo, luego se conocen, cohabitan y si se entienden se casan.

¡Quizás eso sea en Gringolandia! pero aquí todavía tenemos valores, primero los muchachos se conocen, luego son amigos, llevan un noviazgo autorizados por los padres, se casan y a lo último el sexo, las muchachas tratan de llegar vírgenes al matrimonio, pero hay veces que se topan con sinvergüenzas y las pobres chicas se pierden.

-Señora usted se quedó en el siglo pasado, le aseguro que ya no es así, yo tengo a mi cargo a tres Jóvenes uno se llama Archibald, el cuándo fue a la universidad en una fiesta se acostó con la muchacha, luego decidieron vivir juntos, actualmente tienen 6 años de vivir en unión libre, ella es de buena familia pero aun así no se quieren complicar la vida, mi otro muchacho se llama Alistair, hizo lo mismo que su hermano pero a este ya lo atraparon porque pronto se casará, también es una muchacha de buena familia, por último mi orgullo el mayor es el que ha sido más inteligente, no se involucra con ellas ni ha vivido con ninguna sólo ha tenido aventuras, como todo hombre tiene sus necesidades pero no ha tenido ninguna relación seria, la realidad es que las muchachas de ahora sólo quieren atrapar a un hombre rico casarse y ser unas mantenidas.

-Es decir que su muchacho sólo las usa una vez y las desecha, ¡perdone pero eso es ser sinvergüenza! Cómo usted tiene puros varones, por eso piensa que está bien pero estoy segura que si tuviera muchachas a su cargo las cuidaría como las niñas de sus ojos.

-Puede ser, pero precisamente por eso he venido a Cancún, porque mi muchacho se está involucrando demasiado con una muchacha y me dijeron que no es de nuestra clase, es una simple empleada.

-¡Qué bueno que vino a buscar a su muchacho y a ponerle un alto, porque quizás la chica solo tenga el defecto de ser pobre, así su muchacho no se burlará de ella.

La Señora Elroy dijo: bueno ya le hablé de mis muchachos ahora dígame usted ¿como es su nieta?

Mi nieta aunque no lleva mi sangre porque es adoptada, es una buena chica, la mamá de ella es mi hija, perdimos a mi nieta de sangre por el cáncer y ahora esta maravillosa chica que nos quedó no se aparta de sus padres aunque sea adoptada los ama y les ha prometido estar con ellos siempre, estoy segura que lo cumplirá, hace poco comenzó a trabajar, ahí fue a donde conoció al individuo que le digo que no me inspira confianza. ¡Lo mejor sería que se fuera a su país y dejara a mi nieta en paz!, atrás de ella hay un buen muchacho de nuestra Iglesia es trabajador, noble, tiene un trabajo estable ¿qué más podríamos pedir? Pero este gringo viene a deslumbrarla, estoy pidiendo la intervención divina para que la deje en paz, y se vaya por donde vino para que ella pueda casarse con un buen hombre.

-Elroy contestó: Desgraciadamente los jóvenes de ahora no hacen caso, estoy segura que si su nieta ya se enamoró del chico que dice, no les hará caso, hará todo lo posible por estar con él, es como mi muchacho tiene en su fortuna personal una partida para sus caprichos le llama él, y eso es lo que está usando para conquistar a la muchacha que le interesa, yo realmente espero que sea algo pasajero y cuando obtenga lo que quiere, la deje, no tengo nada contra los mexicanos, pero no me gustaría emparentar con nadie de este país.

-Doña Anita arqueó la ceja se levantó y dijo: No puedo decir que fue un placer conocerla, porque realmente no me gusta cómo piensa, con su permiso me retiro.

La señora Elroy observó a doña Anita, una mujer anciana que se veía que había sido hermosa, los ojos azul verdes, nariz perfilada, la verdad es que todos los hijos de la Señora Anita tenían los ojos claros, sólo dos nietas habían sacado los ojos azules como ella y Candy que no era su nieta de sangre, los ojos verdes, todos los demás color miel.

Por fin los Rubios y la familia de Candy fueron al hotel para almorzar, cuando entró Albert vio a su tía y se sorprendió, la Señora Elroy lo miraba muy altiva.

Candy se soltó de Albert y fue a ver a su abuelita que estaba sentada frente a la piscina.

Albert dijo: Tomen asiento saludaré a una conocida que acabo de ver.

Él se acercó y dijo: Tía ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Me dijeron que estabas aquí en Cancún como guía de una familia! Vine a ver quiénes son

Estoy con la familia de la muchacha que me agrada. Se llama Candy.

¿Y porque estás con la familia de ella? ¡Estás involucrándote demasiado! ¡siempre te creí inteligente! Pero tu conducta de ahora deja mucho que desear ¿Qué piensas hacer William?

-No me preguntes, que ni yo mismo sé hasta dónde llegaran las cosas, lo único que sé es que con ella siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido con otra.

La Señora Elroy vio que Candy iba del brazo con doña Anita.

¡Preséntame con ellos William! Ya que tú diste la cara con esa familia, pues también yo daré la cara.

Tía, no es necesario.

¡Qué me presentes he dicho!

Ven conmigo entonces.

Albert llevó a la Señora Elroy con la familia de Candy.

Candy y familia, quiero presentarles a mi tía, Elroy Andrew.

Candy sonrió y dijo: Yo soy Candice White amiga de Albert ellos son mis padres, mi abuelita Anita y mi sobrinito Eduardo.

La Señora Elroy y doña Anita se miraron, ella pensó: La abuelita de esta muchacha ya sabe las intenciones de William, de seguro se lo dirá y si la muchacha es de buenos principios como presumió la señora, pronto terminará la relación con él.

La Señora Elroy comió en compañía de la familia de Candy, ella pudo ver que era muy sencilla, carismática y que no se esforzaba por quedar bien, se podía ver que era muy transparente en su personalidad.

George por mientras estaba en la administración del Hotel, checando todo lo administrativo.

Después de eso se fueron a descansar, doña Anita le contó todo a los padres de Candy, los cuáles decidieron regresarse en autobús a su ciudad.

Dayana fue a ver a Candy y le explicó todo lo que habían platicado su abuelita con la Señora Elroy.

Hija debemos irnos, no es bueno que tengas la amistad de William, además es mucho mayor que tú, es un hombre de mucha experiencia y puede hacerte caer. Es mejor que te alejes de la tentación.

Candy se entristeció, porque sus padres habían perdido la confianza en William.

Esa noche Albert la invitó a dar un paseo nocturno por la playa, Candy, le había dicho a sus padres que se despediría de él.

-Candy, estás muy callada ¿ocurre algo?

Candy lo miró y dijo: Mi abuelita y tu tía platicaron y dijeron muchas verdades sin saber quiénes eran, tú quedaste muy mal ante los ojos de mi familia, creen que eres un sinvergüenza y me pidieron que me aleje de ti.

Albert con un nudo en la garganta preguntó: ¿Y tú que harás Candy?

Desde el principio de nuestra relación ambos sabíamos que la despedida era inminente entre nosotros. ¡Gracias por todo Albert! ¡Me diste muchos momentos divertidos y felices!

-Y podríamos tener muchos más, no rompas esto. Hablaré con tu familia.

Ya mañana nos iremos

Albert se acercó a Candy y la besó se aferró a su cuerpo diciendo: No rompas esta relación Candy.

¡Nunca tuvimos una relación! Albert.

Después de eso Albert se regresó a Chicago.

El pensó: ¡Tengo que olvidarme de Candy! no tengo cabida en su vida, ni ella en la mía.

Candy y su familia regresaron a su casa.

Pasaron unos días y de la nueva Empresa de los Andrew llamaron a Candy para una entrevista.

 **CIUDAD DEL CARMEN CAMPECHE.**

Candy llegó a la compañía Andrew.

La entrevistó Archie.

¿Cuanta experiencia tiene como Representante a bordo de alimentación y hospedaje?

-Sólo he subido dos veces.

Archie dijo: Y aprendiste algo en esas dos subidas.

Candy dijo: En lo profesional varias cosas, en lo personal en no confiar en los hombres a bordo.

Archie sonrió y dijo: ¡Si gatita los hombres somos muy malos! Bueno aunque no sepas nada te contrataré porque me simpatizaste.

Candy sonrió.

Subirás a una plataforma de Chinos la Cosl 1, te daremos capacitación una semana, te hospedaras en la casa de la empresa, los representantes como tú tienen una habitación especial y los demás de la guardia están juntos, las mujeres tienen su habitación aparte.

Pasa con Margarito él te acompañara a la casa para que te instales de una vez.

¡Gracias! Dijo Candy con entusiasmo

No me tienes que agradecer, ya todo está previsto.

Cuando llegó Candy a la casa la llevaron a su habitación, era sencilla pero con una cama muy cómoda.

Ella vio las habitaciones de las guardias, habían literas solamente y la habitación para mujeres si tenían camas.

Los que estaban hospedados en esa casa estaban contentos de haber sido contratado por la empresa Andrew.

Pasaron los días y Albert se dio cuenta que si estaba enamorado de Candy, la lejanía lo hacía sentirse inquieto.

Candy en cambio se había bloqueado, trataba de reprimir cualquier sentimiento hacia él.

 **Hola chicas ya se acercan los festejos, Quiero saludar a Valerie, Chidamami, Josie, Rocio CR (¿Te molesta que estén un poco hot? Trataré de ser más rosa) Norma (si hay una norma que me hizo algo jajaja esa es mi venganza pero ya no pondré más villanas con ese nombre) Berenice (gusto saber de ti), Glenda, Rebeca 16, Luz, Sayuri 1707, Kira Anima, Susana Rojas, Stormaw, Pathya Strovsky (leí un Fic tuyo el fin de semana gracias por compartirlo), Gaby Grandchester, Tania Lizbeth, NayrAdg21, Jahzeel, . Las quiero nenas.**


	13. Chapter 13

Era finales de Noviembre y en ese lapso de tiempo, Albert se conformaba con ver a Candy a través de su perfil de Face.

La empresa Andrew donde trabajaba Candy quedó bajo la administración de Raúl Salgado un hombre de confianza de George, con la recomendación que le dieran trato preferencial a Candy.

Margarito llevaba 4 subidas con Candy en la plataforma que le habían asignado, los otros días se quedaba en la empresa para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

George, pásame el informe que mandó Margarito de la empresa en México.

-En seguida Señor Andrew.

Albert observó el informe y dijo: Llama a Raúl y que dé las instrucciones para que Candy suba en la segunda catorcena de Diciembre.

Señor William, si hacemos eso la señorita Candy tendría que pasarse el 24 y el 31 a bordo.

Exactamente eso quiero George, Comunícame a Cosl. Tiene dos meses que no la veo, quiero pasarme con ella el 24 y esta es la única manera que podría lograrlo.

 **CASA DE CANDY**

¡Buenos días Don Raúl!

-Candy, te hablo para informarte que no subirás en esta catorcena sino en la segunda del próximo mes.

-¿Porque don Raúl?, si me cambia tendría que pasarme el 24 y el 31 a bordo.

-Tu relevo tiene un problema y lo estamos apoyando.

-Don Raúl, nunca me he pasado un diciembre lejos de mi familia.

-Lo siento Candy, así son las cosas. Si decides no subir te recuerdo que hay un castigo de no subir en dos meses, te hablaré mañana para saber si decides subir o no.

-Si subiré don Raúl, es trabajo no me queda de otra.

Candy, le explicó a sus padres y ellos comprendieron.

 **CIUDAD DEL CARMEN CAMPECHE**

Candy estaba caminando por una de las plazas de la ciudad había sido su integración de guardia para subir el 17 de diciembre y se encontró a Yeni.

Encargada ¿Cómo está?

Yeni ¡Que gusto verte! ¿cómo te ha ido?

Mal, me despidieron de la empresa

¿Por qué?

-Estoy embarazada

Yeni lo lamento

Encargada y a usted ¿Cómo le va?

No me puedo quejar, tengo empleo gracias a Dios, lo malo es que me toca subir mañana.

Encargada le irá bien porque en Diciembre los petroleros recaudan fondos para el equipo de cocina y hotelería.

Yeni mete tus papeles en Andrew.

Ya los metí y no me han hablado.

Dame copias de tus papeles, se lo daré a don Raúl quizás te den un trabajo en tierra, es una buena empresa.

Si oí comentarios que pagan lo justo, dan todas las prestaciones de Ley y hasta seguro de vida.

¡Dame tus papeles Yeni! Tengo amistad con el Gerente.

Candy le dio los papeles de Yeni a don Raúl, este habló con George el cual dijo: que si le dieran empleo en tierra ya que era una petición de Candy.

 **COSL 1**

Candy estaba a bordo había llegado un suplente del administrador de la plataforma, era un hombre de más baja estatura que Candy y tenía complejos se sentía amenazado porque todos en la plataforma la consentían, Candy estaba contenta porque solamente compartía su habitación con Margarito y cada habitación tenía su propio baño. Era una plataforma de chinos, ella notó que los chinos no desayunaban lo que preparaba el lonchero sino ellos cocían arroz.

Candy tenía problemas con el administrador porque en el contrato estaba establecido que los alimentos no se tenían que sacar fuera del comedor porque propiciaban plagas (cucarachas) pero el administrador por querer meter en problemas a Candy, la obligaba a que le diera insumos a los chinos para que ellos prepararan comida, cosa que estaba prohibido porque para eso estaba la cocina principal. Los chinos no dejaban que el equipo de limpieza aseara sus habitaciones, eso podría crearle problemas a Candy si llegaban a supervisar por parte de Pemex.

Conforme iban pasando los días Candy se empezó a sentir melancólica porque extrañaba a su familia, se imaginaba la cena con ellos.

El administrador le dijo a Candy que se encargara de adornar toda la habitacional por la navidad.

Candy había llevado un vestido de noche para el 24 ya que le dijeron que podría cenar sin su uniforme e iba ayudar a poner el ambiente, para que los petroleros no se sintieran tristes. A bordo había una doctora de 50 años ella le dijo a Candy que bailaría con los petroleros, Candy no tenía el hábito de bailar.

Llegó el 24 y Candy todo el día estuvo triste y veía que los petroleros estaban igual.

¿Qué le sucede encargada?

Margarito, es la primera Navidad que estaré lejos de mi familia.

Siempre hay una primera vez, sabe todos los muchachos están ilusionados porque quieren bailar una pieza con usted.

Ay Margarito ¡Yo no sé bailar!

Pobres, ellos se la pasaran lejos de su familia también, haga un esfuerzo para alegrarles un poco la noche.

Margarito valoro tu opinión ¿Cuál de los dos vestidos crees que me conviene estrenar?

Candy le enseñó uno negro con lentejuelas un poco atrevido y había otro gris que estaba bonito pero que no era atrevido.

Margarito dijo: El negro.

Ok ese me pondré.

Candy se quedó peinando y maquillando, ya todos estaban en el comedor listos para cantar para pedir posada.

La doctora le avisó a Candy que tenía una llamada.

Candy bajó al consultorio de la doctora y eran sus padres.

-Hija ¿Cómo estas?

Triste, los extraño mucho

Nosotros a Ti, ya salimos de la Iglesia, todos tu tíos te mandan saludos.

¿Qué hicieron de cena?

Pierna mechada, coctel de frutas, sandwichon de pollo, espagueti rojo, pavo al horno y compramos rompope almendrado, tu abuelita hizo tamales de masa colada.

Ay mami me voy a perder todo eso.

Animo, sé fuerte.

¡Los quiero!

Nosotros a ti, Eduardito quiere saludarte.

Hola hijo.

Tía , te extraño

Yo a ti. A Candy se le escurrieron unas lágrimas.

Terminó de hablar con su familia, y fue al comedor con la doctora, ya todo estaba listo para cantar la posada, cuando entró todos se quedaron callados admirándola.

Candy alzó la mirada y vio que Albert estaba entre ellos sonriente. Ella sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

A ella le dijeron que los del comedor, iban a ser los de adentro

Y los demás pedirían posada.

Candy fue hacia Albert

¿Qué haces aquí?

Estoy haciendo negocios con el dueño de las plataformas de Cosl. Y estoy checando algunas cosas, no pensé encontrarte aquí.

¿Vas a participar de la fiesta?

Si

Entonces ten una hoja, nos pedirán posada para entrar al comedor.

Empezaron a cantar los que estaban afuera del comedor:

 **AFUERA**

En el nombre del cielo  
os pido posada,  
pues no puede andar  
mi esposa amada.

 **Albert, Candy y todo el equipo de cocina y limpieza contestaron**

Aquí no es mesón,

sigan adelante,  
yo no puedo abrir,  
no sea algún tunante.

 **AFUERA**

No sea inhumano,

ténnos caridad.

Que el Dios de los Cielos  
te lo premiará.

 **ADENTRO**

Ya se pueden ir  
y no molestar,  
porque si me enfado  
os voy a apalear.

 **AFUERA**

Venimos rendidos

desde Nazaret,  
yo soy carpintero,  
de nombre José.

 **ADENTRO**

No me importa el nombre,  
déjenme dormir,  
pues que yo le digo  
que no hemos de abrir.

 **AFUERA**

Posada te pide,

amado casero,  
por solo una noche,  
amiga del Cielo.

 **ADENTRO**

¿Eres tu José?

¿tu esposa es María?  
Entren peregrinos,  
no los conocía.

 **AFUERA**

Dios te pague Señor,

vuestra caridad  
y que os colme el Cielo  
de felicidad.

 **Abrieron la puerta del comedor y todos empezaron a cantar**

Entren Santos Peregrinos, Peregrinos,  
reciban este rincón,  
que aunque es pobre la morada, la morada,  
os la doy de corazón.

Cantemos con alegría, alegría  
todos al considerar,  
Que Jesús, José y María y María  
Nos vinieron hoy a honrar.

Antes que cenaran fueron al punto de reunión a romper las piñatas, pasaron a Albert en la segunda piñata y el de su solo golpe le sacó los dulces todos se enojaron con él porque no les dio oportunidad a otros de pasar a romperla.

Después pasaron al comedor, y cenaron Candy se sentó enfrente de Albert.

-Te he extrañado Candy

-Yo también a ti.

¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos cuando bajes de tu guardia?

-Albert, solo me estaría torturando, no quieres nada serio conmigo.

Candy ¿porque no te dejas llevar sin tanto razonamiento?

Albert tú sabes que algún día deseo casarme y darle a mi esposo todo de mí.

Albert sólo cerró los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

Candy no sabía bailar, pero el delegado de Pemex la sacó para que bailara con él, a Candy le dio un ataque de risa nerviosa y el delegado pensó que se estaba burlando de él.

Terminando de cenar los del turno de la noche siguieron trabajando y los que trabajaban durante el día se quedaron para bailar con Candy y la doctora, los hombres de 40 para abajo bailaban con Candy y los de 41 en adelante con la doctora.

A Candy le dolían los pies porque ya había bailado con 15 muchachos entre ellos Albert y decidió irse a descansar.

Albert había hablado con Margarito para que intercambiaran habitaciones.

El entró a la habitación y Candy ya estaba en pijamas.

Albert, no deberías estar aquí.

-Solo vine para estar contigo, me iré el 26 a Chicago, si me dices que cuando bajes de tu guardia estaremos juntos, me quedaré en México, si no quieres estar conmigo me iré. Quiero que te decidas Candy.

Candy suspiró profundamente y dijo: Si Albert, cuando baje quiero estar contigo.

Esa noche ellos durmieron abrazados en la litera de abajo, aunque estaban apretados no les importó, Albert consoló a Candy ya que ella estaba triste por no haber pasado la navidad con su familia.

Albert bajó de la plataforma y esperó en Ciudad del Carmen a que Candy terminara con su guardia.

 **Feliz Navidad y les deseo un Feliz año nuevo 2016.**

 **La próxima que actualizaré será el intruso porque me faltaron por actualizar la semana pasada.**

 **Chicas en el próximo capítulo empezará la verdadera trama de la historia que fue el motivo por el cuál empecé a escribirla si me quieren seguir: Adelante, si creen que no podrán soportar lo que vendrá tomen esto como el final, aunque ustedes saben que en mis historias tienen finales felices.**

 **Gaby Grandchester tus deseos son órdenes, y Rebeca 16 servidas nenas. Saludos a Pathya, Rocio CR, chidamami, Kira anima, Glenda, Jahzeel, luz, Nayr, Stormaw (no me ha dado mi aguinaldo mi jefe, mañana es su último día conforme a la ley), Tania Lizbeth, Susana Rojas.**

Estos días he estado muy ocupada como estoy en un coro para cantar villancicos navideños, por eso voy despacio.


	14. Chapter 14

Llegó el día en que Candy bajó de la plataforma, se sentía nerviosa porque sabía que Albert la esperaría, la empresa Andrew tenía transporte de personal que los esperaba en el muelle para llevarlos a la compañía y pagarles a la mano.

En el camino el chofer iba escuchando la canción vestida de azúcar de Gloria Trevi, Candy escuchó una parte de la letra:

Ya no seré precavida  
Total si te vas déjame una sonrisa  
Puede doler el recuerdo  
Pero lo prefiero a no quedarme siquiera con eso

Voy a darte lo que a nadie le di  
Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti  
Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz  
Te quitare el aliento y no me dirás adiós

Voy a hacerte lo que a nadie le hare  
No importa lo que pienses me arriesgare  
Y aunque sé que las llevo de perder  
Prefiero dar un salto a lo desconocido  
En un instante vivido... Me morire o lo lograre

Se dijo así misma: Esta canción incita a entregarse al galán, quizás el me deje después de darle lo que quiere.

Al llegar a la compañía entregó la documentación, sus evidencias de la supervision a bordo, le pagaron y salió con su maleta, ella pensó: Lo mejor es huir antes de que cometa una tontería que lamentare toda mi vida, tomaré un taxi y abordaré el autobús a mi casa.

Avanzó unos metros y Albert estaba estacionado afuera de la compañía, al momento de verla se bajó del coche y fue hacia ella, la miró a los ojos sin decir palabra tomó su maleta y la guardó en la cajuela, La tomó de la mano y le abrió la puerta del coche para que entrara, Albert de sólo pensar que por fin Candy seria suya estaba con la adrenalina alta.

-Candy, he pensado en que vayamos a Cozumel, allá tengo una propiedad donde voy en mis vacaciones, creo que te agradará, nadie nos molestará ¿o te gustaría ir a un lugar específico?, quiero que sea especial para ti como lo es para mí.

Le agarró la mano a Candy y sintió que estaba fría y sudada.

-Sonriente le dijo: Prometo que lo disfrutarás, no te sientas nerviosa conmigo.

-Candy contestó: Supongo que el lugar que has elegido es el indicado.

-Nos iremos en avioneta, espero que no le temas a las alturas.

Después de treparme en la viuda, todo me parece tranquilo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto los esperaba un piloto el subió la maleta de Candy y le dio las llaves de su coche a un muchacho que bajó de la avioneta, ayudó a Candy a subir luego el subió y se sentó a lado de ella e iba besándola y acariciándola.

-¿Cuántos días nos quedaremos? –Preguntó ella

Si quieres pasarte un mes conmigo yo estoy dispuesto, Albert ya estaba descontrolado, quería llegar rápidamente a la propiedad y hacer suya a Candy.

Ella miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, el en cambio miraba el cuerpo de Candy, no se contuvo y la besó en el cuello y quiso acariciar sus senos y ella lo reprendió: ¡Delante de la gente no!

-Él es de toda mi confianza y es muy discreto.

Candy lo miró seria, el entendió su disgusto y dejó de hacerlo.

Por fin luego de algunas horas aterrizaron, ya los estaban esperando para llevarlos a la propiedad.

Llegaron y el dijo: Me tomé la libertad de comprarte ropa para estos días, la muchacha te mostrará tu habitación, saldremos a comer fuera, yo también me duchare y me vestiré para la ocasión.

-Ella siguió a la muchacha y llamó a su mamá.

Mami me quedare unos días en cd. del Carmen porque nos darán capacitación, Te depositare lo que me pagaron esta catorcena.

-No hija, quizás te haga falta

-No te preocupes la compañía está cubriendo con los gastos, aquí no son tacaños como la anterior.

Esa tarde la llevó a un restaurante muy exclusivo le invitó langosta.

El fue amable y atento, no dejaba de mirarla seductoramente, él no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Regresaron a la propiedad y él dijo: hoy quiero que descanses Candy, acabas de terminar tu catorcena y has de estar rendida.

Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente.

Candy se fue a su habitación y se acostó.

¡Es tan guapo! ella se puso a pensar en todas las consecuencias, desde quedar embarazada hasta quedarse solterona para que nadie descubriera lo que había hecho. Unos minutos de placer harían que pagara toda su vida, recordó a su hermana que fue madre soltera, pero Eduardito era la felicidad en su casa, la herencia que les había dejado para que la recordaran.

Le pediría a él que lo hiciera con condón eso anunciaban en la televisión, pensó: Él ha estado con varias no me vaya a contagiar de algo.

En fin Candy se durmió profundamente como lo hacía en su casa hasta las 12 del día siguiente, Albert ya estaba preocupado por ella y envío a la muchacha de servicio que la despertara.

Ella se ducho y bajó con ropa de playa.

Buenas tardes Albert, después de Almorzar quiero ir un rato a nadar.

El un poco decepcionado dijo: pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí.

Hay que aprovechar, el día está soleado y al parecer el mar está tranquilo.

-Claro, como digas

Almorzaron y fueron a una playa desierta, el conocía bien el lugar, Candy se metió a nadar y el dentro del agua comenzó con las caricias atrevidas ya había esperado mucho por ella.

¡Albert!

El acariciaba sus muslos, acercaba su cuerpo al de ella para incitarla al acto, él tenía todos sus movimientos premeditados, sabía cómo enloquecer a las mujeres de pasión y esa muchachita no sería la excepción.

Él dijo: vamos a la casa ¡ya es tiempo que nos unamos! ¡no quiero perder ni un segundo más!

Regresaron a la propiedad ella dijo: Me permites un momento

Si claro respondió con la respiración agitada.

Ella entró a su recamara se hincó y pidió perdón: Padre perdóname por lo que haré, pero lo amo, quizás nunca lo vuelva a ver en mi vida, pero quiero pasar este momento con él.

Albert escuchó detrás de la puerta y se sintió mal. ¡Me he convertido en un depredador! ¡ella quiere dárselo al que será su esposo y yo estoy actuando como un ladrón!

Candy abrió la puerta y vio que estaba ahí.

Él dijo: Candy arréglate te enviaré a tu casa.

Albert yo deseo hacerlo.

Yo también, pero quiero que no tengas dudas, dime ¿crees que haríamos un mal si hacemos él amor?

Candy agachó la cabeza y dijo: Si, porque no estamos casados.

-Y yo no pienso casarme- Apúrate antes que me arrepienta.

Ella se duchó y cuando estuvo lista, él la envió al aeropuerto de la ciudad donde vivía con su piloto.

Ella recordaba sus palabras en el trayecto a su casa: cásate con un buen chico de tu Iglesia, no le entregues a nadie más, lo que será para tu esposo. Nunca nos volveremos a ver Candy, no volveré a buscarte.

El siguiente domingo después de que ella bajó de la plataforma, fue a su Iglesia y se encontró con su amigo Francisco.

-Candy una compañía me ha contratado para que trabaje en plataforma.

-Paco, es muy peligroso trabajar a bordo y más en piso, yo estoy un poco protegida porque trabajo dentro de la habitacional, pero tu trabajo es riesgoso.

Si tú lo haces yo también lo haré, Tú me has dado valor Candy.

-No paco, me da miedo que algo te pase.

Nada me pasará si Dios no quiere que pase.

Ella se fue una semana antes a ciudad del Carmen para enseñarle a su amigo a moverse en ciudad del Carmen, le mostró los hoteles económicos, limpios y decentes.

Candy lo hacía para olvidar a Albert, recordaba los momentos a su lado.

Pasaron ocho meses, Albert se había ido para hacer negociaciones en Asia y Europa, George le informaba que la compañía en México, a pesar de todo tenía ganancias, y consiguieron más plataformas a su cargo, habían contratado más personal, también le comunicaron que Candy mejoró en su trabajo y que posiblemente ya no necesitaba a Margarito.

Albert empezó a ver por medio de fotos en el face que Candy se estaba relacionando mucho con su amigo Francisco aunque le dio celos y pesar no quiso intervenir en eso.

Era Octubre del 2014, Candy y Francisco publicaron que eran novios en el face.

George le mandó un informe a Albert que Candy tenía una relación formal con un muchacho. Margarito sabía que los padres de ambos estaban de acuerdo y habían planes de boda para la segunda catorcena de marzo del 2015 Francisco tenía un buen salario y había adquirido una casa.

Francisco laboraba en la plataforma Abkatun Alfa- y Candy pidió su cambio a dicha plataforma para estar cerca de él, Raúl Salgado el administrador de la compañía Andrew pidió autorización a Albert para que le dieran el cambio de guardia a Candy en esa plataforma y Albert lo autorizó.

En Febrero toda la familia de Candy se puso a planificar la boda entre Candy y Francisco.

 **Chicas, Feliz año nuevo, Dios cuide de ustedes y les prospere en todos sus planes y proyectos, les de salud y todas las peticiones de su corazón se les concedan**


	15. Chapter 15

**ESTE CAPITULO TIENE ESCENAS MUY FUERTES SI ERES MUY SENSIBLE NO LO LEAS.**

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Señor William, Margarito envío escaneada la invitación a la boda de la Señorita Candice y de Francisco, será el 28 de marzo.

Albert tomó la hoja la leyó y dijo: Dile a Margarito que se presente con Candy y que se ofrezca para amueblarle la casa a nombre de la empresa, que le diga que estamos contentos con su trabajo, y que es una manera de recompensarla.

William ¿estás seguro? Creo que has llevado esto demasiado lejos, nunca te había interesado nadie como Candice White, ¿dejarás que se case con otro? tú la amas.

Si la amo, pero hay muchas cosas nos separan, ¡tú mismo me las hiciste ver!

Te las dije para que no te enamoraras, pero ya lo estás.

Es mejor así George.

Albert se retiró a su habitación observó la hoja, pensó: si ese día no la hubiera escuchado orar, la habría hecho mía. Candy serás de otro, en realidad deseo que seas feliz y que él te merezca.

 **MÉXICO DF**

Candy se estaba probando el vestido de Novia, Dayana y la que sería su suegra estaban enternecidas porque se veía hermosa.

¡Hija ese vestido te queda perfecto!

La suegra dijo: ¡Parece una princesa de Disney!

Candy se miró al espejo en su cara no había ilusión, ella sólo pensaba en Albert, frunció el ceño y pensó que nadie lo había notado.

Compraron todo los accesorios de novia en esa tienda.

Fueron al hotel, al llegar a la habitación Dayana confrontó a Candy.

No te estás casando enamorada de Francisco, vi que frunciste el ceño cuando te probaste el vestido, Candy todavía estás a tiempo, ¡si no lo amas no te cases! porque sufrirás, estoy segura que sigues pensando en el señor Andrew.

No puedo negarte que amo a Albert, pero él tiene su ideología acerca de las relaciones y él nunca se hubiera casado conmigo, el mismo me aconsejó que buscara alguien que ustedes aprobaran.

-Hija, no te cases sin amor.

Mamá Paco es bueno, es atractivo, temeroso a Dios, de la misma creencia e ideología que yo y sólo me lleva dos años, es el candidato perfecto para cualquier chica.

-Si, pero no para ti.

Lo de Albert sólo era pasión, con él me hubiera perdido y les hubiese decepcionado como hija.

Candy, tu nunca me hubieses decepcionado, si cayeras yo te ayudaría a levantarte, eres mi amada hija, además me gustaría tener un nieto de ojos azules.

-Mamá, ¡qué cosas dices!

Es la verdad, el gringo me simpatiza, el tiempo se nos vino encima el próximo sábado es la boda y no han comprado nada para amueblar su casa, no me gusta la idea de que se vayan de luna de miel hasta que bajen de la plataforma, los dos debieron pedir permiso en sus trabajos.

El teléfono de Candy sonó en ese momento, vio que era Albert y le contestó.

-Hola

Candy ya me enteré de tu boda, deseo ofrecerte como regalo un viaje de luna de miel a cualquier parte del mundo donde gustes ir.

*Dayana le hizo señas a Candy que se saldría de la habitación para que pudiera hablar con él.

Sería raro que yo aceptara tu oferta, qué bueno que me hablaste, sólo te diré esto una vez, después de que me case ya no podré hacerlo: ¡Te amo Albert con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón! ¡Deseo que tú seas mi esposo!

Albert sintió que se le oprimió el pecho y dijo: También te amo, pero somos de mundos distintos, yo sólo puedo ofrecerte una relación sin vínculos matrimoniales, no te cases, vente conmigo a Chicago, te pondré un departamento y te daré todo lo que me pidas.

Candy colgó el celular y se puso a llorar, serán las últimas lágrimas que derrame por ti Albert.

Un día después que llegaron de la ciudad de México, Margarito se presentó en la casa de Candy para cumplir la encomienda de amueblar el lugar donde viviría con su esposo.

-Si Candy, va por cuenta de la empresa, así que mañana vendré a buscarte a recorrer las tiendas para comprar lo que te haga falta para decorar tu vivienda.

Le diré a Paco ¡Gracias Margarito!

No tienes que agradecerme, yo sólo cumplo órdenes.

Al día siguiente fueron a comprar la sala, comedor, estufa, refrigerador, la recamara y algunos mini Split todo a nombre de Candy.

Margarito le habló a Albert después de comprar todo.

-Gracias Margarito por el apoyo, dime ¿Ella estaba feliz?

Yo no le vi mucho entusiasmo, se veía más contenta cuando salía con usted.

Albert cerró los ojos y dijo: Iré a verla el día de la boda, total en la Iglesia no se le niega el acceso a nadie.

Por fin llegó el 28 de Marzo, la Iglesia estaba adornada con lilis y rosas blancas, el novio ya estaba esperando cerca del púlpito de la Iglesia, Candy era una verdadera princesa, se puso en la puerta principal para entrar con su papá, se le ocurrió mirar a la derecha y vio a Albert, en cuanto lo vio ella se alteró.

Albert en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, iba a caminar hacia ella y pedirle que no se casara, doña Anita se dio cuenta y le obstaculizó el paso.

-Señor Andrew, usted tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con ella y no quiso ahora le pido por favor que no arruine este momento.

¡Señora yo amo a Candy me casaré con ella!

Ya es demasiado tarde, usted no puede venir hacer un escándalo aquí, ¡Váyase por favor!

Tocaron la marcha nupcial, Candy avanzó por la alfombra con flores dispersas con su papá.

Albert se puso enfrente de ella y dijo: ¡deseo que seas muy feliz Candy!

Deseo lo mismo para ti Albert

Albert se hizo a un lado, dejó que pasara el salió de la Iglesia y se fue.

Margarito lo esperaba en el coche y Albert al subirse empezó a decir: ¡Soy un estúpido! Pensé que no la amaba lo suficiente como para casarme, ahorita que la vi vestida de novia me di cuenta de que era más que deseo, ¡estuve ciego, soy un idiota!

El ministro los casó, la recepción fue en el centro de convenciones de la ciudad.

La fiesta terminó a las doce, los novios habían reservado una habitación en el Hotel Hilton para pasar su noche de bodas.

Estaban en la habitación del hotel, Candy y Francisco se dieron cuenta que por la impresión de la boda a ella le llegó la menstruación.

-Paco, en realidad lo siento

No te preocupes Candy, hemos estado muy presionados, todo ha pasado tan de prisa, pero quizás se te quite antes que subamos a la plataforma, yo sabré esperar.

Candy comentó: Y pagamos este hotel tan caro, para que no pase nada.

Francisco la besó y acarició mientras lo hacía a Candy se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Albert.

Antes de irse a ciudad del Carmen para la integración de su guardia, Candy fue a despedirse de sus padres.

Dayana estaba inquieta.

Hija, no quisiera que subas ahora, deberían de irse de una vez a su luna de miel, cuando lleguen a ciudad del Carmen digan que están enfermos y ya no suban.

Mamá, no podemos estar diciendo mentiras, además necesitamos el dinero para poder pagar la luna de miel.

El papá llamó a Candy aparte y dijo: Tu mamá ha tenido pesadillas, piensa que algo malo les pasará si suben a la plataforma.

Estaremos bien papá, dile que no se preocupe.

 **CIUDAD DEL CARMEN CAMPECHE**

Era el lunes 30 de Marzo, a Candy y a Francisco les tocaba su integración de guardia en sus respectivas compañías.

Raúl salgado y todos los compañeros de Candy la felicitaron, tenían un pastel para celebrar.

-Candy, el jefe nos dijo que si quieres, podemos darte un mes de permiso para qué disfrutes tu luna de miel.

Don Raúl, mi esposo y yo hemos decidido subir mañana, cuando bajemos nos iremos de viaje.

-Bueno, no se vayan a mostrar afecto a bordo porque los van a reportar y después no permitirán que vuelvan a subir a otra plataforma.

No se preocupe don Raúl, nos sabemos comportar.

Mientras partían el pastel, Yeni se le acercó.

Encargada, ¿cómo le fue en la noche de bodas?

Candy se sonrojo y dijo: La verdad no pasó nada, porque me vino esa cosa y no se me ha quitado hasta ahorita.

¡Pero qué inoportuna! Jajajajaj

Yeni no te burles de mí.

El martes 31 de marzo a las 4 de la mañana estaban en el muelle esperando que llegara el Ferri, para dirigirse a la plataforma Abkatun Alfa.

Todos notaron que Francisco y Candy estaban muy juntos y les pareció extraño, ninguno de la guardia sabía que se habían casado sólo los de la compañía Andrew.

Llegaron a la plataforma a las 9 de la mañana porque hubo un retraso, Candy se fue con su equipo de cocina a cambiarse para comenzar sus labores.

A Francisco le tocó la guardia de la noche en el área de Bombeo de la plataforma, así que fue a descansar para estar bien despierto en la noche.

Todo ese día Candy estuvo haciendo inventario y tomando fotos de cómo habían dejado sus compañeros la habitacional.

El administrador cumplió años ese día y pidió un pastel, Candy se asustó al ver la figura del pastel, se acostumbra en las plataformas que tengan la forma del miembro masculino.

Candy dijo: ¡Qué asco!

El panadero se empezó a reír y dijo: sólo es la figura.

Otro la vaciló y dijo: No se preocupe cuando baje sabrá de que material está hecho.

Si siguen con ese tipo de bromas los voy a reportar, ¡respeten a su jefa!

¡Sólo es una broma encargada! Jaj ajaja

Candy vio a Francisco en la cena, ella cenó con él.

-Amor, me puse a orar antes de cambiarme, ora antes de acostarte, para que Dios nos cuide, prométeme que pensaras en mi.

Paco creo que hoy dormiré tarde, estoy capturando las diferencias en él inventario y haciendo los ajustes en el sistema, quizás tampoco duerma.

-Pero si ahora tienes un capturista de datos.

Tengo que vigilar que lo haga bien, recuerda que los de mi compañía nos amueblaron la casa.

Está bien, pero no te exijas demasiado.

Candy se levantó y Francisco le agarró la mano con fuerzas. –Te amo Candy, desde que tenía 13 años.

-Yo también a ti, -Candy no mentía pues lo amaba como su hermano.

Francisco fue con sus compañeros al área de bombeo de plataforma.

Candy se fue a dormir a la una de la mañana.

A las 3:25 am Francisco sintió el impulso de encomendarse a Dios, se había retirado un poco y uno de sus compañeros lo vio y dijo: ¡Ya empezó el Aleluya!

A las 3:30 hubo una fuerte explosión, Francisco falleció instantáneamente, el fuego se extendió rápidamente por toda la habitacional, sonó la alarma, Candy se despertó y se acordó de Francisco, se le olvidó ponerse el chaleco salvavidas e intentó ir hacia el área donde sabía que él estaba, pero todos estaban huyendo de ahí, uno de los de cocina agarró con fuerzas a Candy y la obligó a huir al helipuerto, varios en la desesperación que el fuego los estaba alcanzando se aventaron al agua.

Candy pensó: Padre en tus manos me encomiendo, si es tu voluntad llevarme contigo, te pido que esté lista y pueda verte cara a cara perdona mis pecados, en ese momento hubo una llamarada y Candy y su compañero cayeron al mar.

Eran más de 300 trabajadores que estaban a bordo, algunos que habían logrado escapar y fueron rescatados veían como las llamas estaban consumiendo la plataforma.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

Una llamada telefónica despertó a George.

¿Qué pasa Raúl?

George no sé cómo decirle esto

¡Dilo de una buena vez!

¡La plataforma en que subió la señorita Candice, explotó! Hay varios muertos, y están trasladando a plataformas cercanas a los trabajadores.

Fue a las 3:30 de la mañana y ahorita ya son las 6 de la mañana.

George dijo: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo se lo diré a William? Por Favor trata de localizar a Candice en todos los hospitales, comunícate a todas las plataformas cercanas.

Si, en eso estamos.

George se duchó y se vistió para presentarse en la mansión Andrew.

Albert ya estaba desayunando con sus sobrinos y con la Señora Elroy.

¿y ese milagro George que vienes acompañarnos?

-No vine a eso Señora Elroy.

Vine a darle una mala noticia al Señor William.

¿Qué pasa George? ¿Bajaron nuestras acciones en la bolsa? Habla de una vez

Hubo una explosión en la plataforma Abkatun Alfa, la señorita Candice abordó ayer.

Albert se paró y dijo: Llama al aeropuerto, utilizaremos el Jet, ¡Tengo que ir a México!

En el trayecto Albert recordó cuando Candy le dijo que lo amaba, la recordaba vestida de blanco, su risa, todos los momentos que había vivido a su lado.

A las 12 del día Albert estaba en la compañía Andrew en ciudad del Carmen.

¿Ya te comunicaste con su familia Raúl?

No, Señor Andrew, pero ya lo tendré que hacer, localizamos a todo el equipo de cocina, menos a la Señorita Candy, uno de los muchachos dijo que estaba con ella cuando hubo un flamazo y ambos cayeron al mar, cuando el despertó lo habían rescatado, dice que la vio hundirse porque no tenía puesto el chaleco salvavidas, nos dieron también la lista de los trabajadores que llevaron a las plataformas cercanas y ella no aparece, ni en los hospitales.

Albert se llevó las manos al rostro ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

Albert no midió los gastos para buscar a Candy, llamaron a sus Padres y los fueron a buscar en helicóptero.

Albert vio a Dayana y ella exclamó: Yo le dije que no subiera y no me hizo caso, sabía que algo le pasaría.

Pasaron tres días los padres de Candy decían, ¡ni su cuerpo pudimos encontrar para enterrarla!

Albert estaba desconsolado.

 **Chicas Primer Fic que actualizo en este Año 2016, todavía sigue el Fic, espero tengan una linda y productiva semana.**


	16. Chapter 16

A los cuatro días después de la explosión encontraron los restos de Francisco.

La compañía donde laboraba les descontaba un porcentaje de su sueldo a sus trabajadores para pagar el seguro de vida, lo reconocieron a través de pruebas de ADN.

Albert fue al funeral de Francisco se hizo a las once días de la tragedia, estuvo al lado de los padres de Candy todo el tiempo.

-Dayana, será difícil identificar el cuerpo de Candy porque no habrá nadie para comparar las pruebas de ADN ya que era adoptada.

-Si hay alguien, pero no le diré nada, nunca quiso a su hija.

Estaban en pleno funeral cuando la mamá de Francisco se acercó a Dayana.

Dayana ¿Qué harán con lo de Candy? a ella le correspondería ser la beneficiaria del seguro de vida de Nuestro hijo, porque fue su esposa, también todos los muebles que compraron les pertenecen a ustedes.

-Albert dijo: Señora perdone que intervenga, pero considero que ustedes como sus padres deben de cobrar ese seguro, además investigué y él los tenía de beneficiarios, no le dio tiempo de cambiar sus papeles y poner de beneficiaria a Candy.

La consuegra de Dayana lo miró y preguntó: ¿y usted quién es?

Soy el Dueño de la compañía donde trabajó Candy, nosotros aseguramos a nuestros empleados y Candy tiene como beneficiarios a sus Padres.

¡Qué triste estar hablando de estas cosas! Gracias por acompañar a los padres de Candy y por venir al funeral de mi hijo.

No tiene que agradecerme Señora, si necesita ayuda puede decirme a través de Dayana para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca.

Después de unos minutos Albert comentó: Dayana veo que aquí no hacen rezo, ¿la mayoría de los mexicanos lo hacen no?

Sí pero para nosotros la muerte del cristiano es ganancia, Pues si vivimos, para el Señor vivimos; y si morimos, para el Señor morimos. Así pues, sea que vivamos, o que muramos, del Señor somos.

Verá Señor William hacemos el servicio funerario no para el difunto, sino para los que vienen al funeral y todavía no han creído en Cristo escuchen el mensaje de salvación, estamos seguros que Francisco ya está en el cielo y si Candy está muerta, también creemos que su alma la recibió Cristo, y no porque hayan sido buenos, sino porque creían que Jesucristo era su Salvador y los que creemos esto estamos seguros que al morir nos vamos con El.

-¡Que linda esperanza tienen Dayana!, ¡Yo no creo en eso! seguiremos buscando por un mes más, si no la encontramos hay que declararla muerta para que ustedes puedan tramitar lo del seguro de vida y para que la compañía Andrew les dé su indemnización.

Gracias Señor Andrew, usted se ha portado muy bien con nosotros.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, pondré un fideicomiso para su nieto se le pagará una pensión mensual para que lo metan a las mejores escuelas, Candy ama o amaba mucho a su sobrino.

No es necesario que haga eso Señor Andrew, tanto mi esposo como yo trabajamos.

Lo sé, pero es algo que quiero hacer en memoria de Candy.

Enterraron a Francisco, Albert escuchó los himnos que entonaron durante el servicio y le gustó la letra y las melodías, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar que Candy no tendría funeral.

Dayana lo observó ¿Qué sucede Señor Andrew?

-Pienso en que Candy quizás no tenga un funeral.

Albert llevó a los Padres de Candy a su casa, se quedó afuera para despedirse de Dayana.

-En cuanto tengamos noticias de Candy, le avisaremos

-Señor Andrew, mi hija lo amaba.

El sólo asintió y se subió al auto con Margarito, estaba en completo silencio, las lágrimas escurrían en sus mejillas.

En una habitación donde había una iluminación cegadora y todo estaba decorado de blanco, en una cama había una mujer vendada de su rostro, estaba soñando en el momento que cayó al mar, estaba flotando pero las olas golpeaban su cara, sintió que algo mordió su pantorrilla y pensó: ¡Llévame rápido Señor si me despedazan los tiburones me dolerá más!, se hundió, en ese momento despertó, ella se vio las manos que estaban vendadas, el antebrazo derecho estaba descubierto y vio que lo tenía horrible, ella se tocó la cara y sintió las vendas, por último vio su pantorrilla cubierta por él vendaje, se la descubrió notando la mordida de un tiburón.

Ella empezó a sentir el dolor de la pantorrilla y del antebrazo.

Entró un hombre y dijo: veo que se te está pasando el efecto del sedante, te hemos tenido así, para que no tengas dolor.

-Mi cara

Candy, el psicólogo me dijo que quitara todos los espejos, sería un shock terrible para ti si te vieras el rostro, mira como tienes el antebrazo y la pantorrilla, tuviste suerte.

¡Necesito ver a mi esposo!

El dijo: Los diarios están en la mesa que tienes a tu lado, ahí verás el nombre de los fallecidos, también están algunas fotos de su funeral, podrás ver que tu suegra a pesar de todo está bien.

Candy vio las fotos, de todos sus conocidos en el recinto memorial, vio que Albert estaba a lado de sus padres y de su sobrino.

Si sientes dolor puedo volver a sedarte.

-¡Quiero hablar con mis padres! Decirles que estoy bien.

¿Estás segura Candy? verán la condición en que estás, será un golpe terrible para ellos al verte desfigurada. En cuanto te vi hice todo los trámites para trasladarte y que te hicieran un lavado, necesitaras varias cirugías. No quiero abrumarte con la explicación del proceso, ahí tienes un reproductor de cd para que escuches música, te daré una laptop para que navegues por internet sólo que estarán bloqueadas las redes sociales y los sitios de correo, Candy, déjame ayudarte en realidad deseo que puedas presentarte a tu familia cuando no te veas tan mal, ya que puedes causarle una gran impresión a tus padres, yo mismo me impresioné cuando te vi.

Candy lloró amargamente, él se le acercó abrazándola le dijo: el psicólogo me comentó que tenía que cuidarte de ti misma, sentirás mucha depresión si te miras al espejo, por favor no te quites las vendas, las curaciones te las hacen sedada para que no tengas dolores fuertes, es un equipo especializado.

Te sedaré para que entre el equipo médico y te haga las curaciones, ya vi que te quitaste el vendaje de la pantorrilla, ¡debes de ser disciplinada si no te quedarán cicatrices horribles!

Sacó una inyección y se la aplicó intravenosa.

¡Duerme Candy!

 _ **Mientras en ciudad del Carmen, Campeche**_

La compañía Andrew indemnizó al equipo de Candy por el trauma del accidente y les pagó la atención psicológica.

-¿Qué hará Señor Andrew? ¿Seguirá con esta compañía? aunque ya la Señora Candice no esté presente.

Si, la compañía seguirá funcionando, ella siempre deseó que sus amigos tuvieran buenas prestaciones. Dentro de diez días más la declararemos muerta, para que sus padres empiecen los trámites para cobrar el seguro de vida, luego te diré la cantidad que les daremos como indemnización.

Albert se retiró de la compañía y se regresó a Chicago.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS.**

Albert no se afeitaba, sólo miraba las fotos de Candy en su computadora.

¿Por qué? ¡La hubiera detenido de que se casara!, ¡ella no hubiera abordado esa plataforma!, ahorita estaríamos disfrutando de nuestro amor.

Albert tiró su computadora por la ventana y pensó ¿cuál sería la forma más rápida de morir?

Su tía tocó la puerta.

-Pase

-William, habló Raúl Salgado y dejó el recado que declararon a Candice muerta.

Albert agachó la cabeza y dijo: Que George mande a Margarito para que vaya con sus padres, que les ayude a realizar todos los trámites para que cobren el seguro, después de eso que me hablen para que les dé más instrucciones.

-Entendido William, ahora mismo hablaré con George.

Albert pensó: Quiero dejar todo ordenado, para que pueda reunirme con Candy en la otra vida.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana la verdad estoy completamente bloqueada tuve un shock emocional del cuál ya me recuperé, nada de cuidado, les dejo este capítulo aunque sea un poco corto, gracias por los comentarios, tan siquiera se enteraron que Candy está vivita y coleando. Además nada más ando pensando en el nuevo Fic El la ama, Ella lo ama, Ellos se aman.**

 **Saludos a Rocio CR (espero estés bien)Nayr, Flakita Choc, Patty ( jajaja por ti tuve que cambiar la trama eres la mejor detective) Glenda, Carolina macias, Gaby Grandchester, Tania Lizbeth, Susana Rojas, Sayuri 1707, Luz, Paulayjoaqui, La Castaaneda ( ya respondí a tu petición con el nuevo Fic) Yackieflores ( te sigo leyendo te estoy alcanzando) Josie, Pathya ( en este fic ya no sufrirán mucho, bueno eso creo) Soadora ( me alegra que tu tía esté mejor) Stormaw (Es la primera que actualicé conforme a tu petición, saben que me gusta consentirlas. No todo es lo que parece en este Fic) Chidamami.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CASA DE DAYANA**

Eduardito el sobrino de Candy estaba durmiendo, en sus sueños vio que Candy estaba completamente vendada del rostro, de las manos, y de la pantorrilla con una bata en una habitación blanca, en su sueño ella se bajaba de la cama e iba hacia la ventana la cual tenía herrería, gritando: ¡Quiero salir!, ¡alguien me ayude a salir de aquí!

Eduardito se levantó asustado y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Dayana con los tíos de Candy, escuchó que decían: Si, ya la declararon muerta.

Eduardito dijo en voz fuerte: ¿A quién declararon muerta? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Dayana se acercó al niño y le dijo: Hijo, tu tía Candy, ya está en el cielo a lado de tu mami.

Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y gritó: ¡No! ¡Mi tía no puede estar muerta! ¡Primero mi mamá! ¡Ahora ella! ¡Me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo! ¡No está muerta! ¡Hay que buscarla! ¡Quiero ir a buscarla! ¡Qué alguien me lleve a la playa para buscarla! ¡Tía Candy! ¡Tía! ¡No pudiste dejarme! El niño salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

 **MANSIÓN ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

-George, tienes que hacer algo para distraerlo, Está sumido en una gran depresión, no creí que estuviera verdaderamente enamorado de esa muchacha- dijo la señora Elroy con preocupación.

Albert estaba limpiando una pistola, escuchaba la voz de Candy diciéndole que lo amaba, hacía eco en su cabeza.

Albert dijo: ¡Yo también Candy! ¡Yo también te amo! Por eso me reuniré contigo.

Él puso la pistola en su sien derecha, en ese momento George tocó la puerta del despacho diciendo: ¡Señor William!

-¿Qué diablos quieren? ¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz!

George gritó: ¡Señor William! se trata del sobrino de la Señorita Candice.

Albert soltó la pistola abrió la puerta para que entrara George, el cuál observó que Albert estaba desaliñado, con una espesa barba, tenía días que no se cambiaba de ropa.

Señor William, ¿Que hace con esa pistola en su escritorio?

Albert contestó: ¡Yo soy el que hago las preguntas George! ¿Qué sucede con Eduardito?

\- Me avisó Margarito que el niño sufrió un shock emocional, al parecer le habían dicho que Candy estaba hospitalizada y que no era nada de cuidado, se enteró de la verdad por la conversación entre los adultos de su casa, está encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere probar bocado, ha estado llorando y no deja entrar a nadie a su recamara.

Albert expresó: No me acordaba del niño, ha de estar sufriendo mucho, primero su mami, ahora su tía.

Albert se sentó diciendo: Yo mismo estoy deprimido, me imagino que Eduardito está peor que yo. ¡Que preparen mi Jet!, iré a México, veré si puedo hacer algo por el niño, me iré a duchar. Salió de su estudio para bañarse y preparar su equipaje para irse a México.

George salió con la pistola en la mano y se la mostró a la señora Elroy: Estaba en su escritorio.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Este muchacho es capaz de cometer una locura! ¡No te apartes ni un momento de él!

-Así lo haré señora Elroy.

 **UBICACIÓN DE CANDY**

El doctor estaba en una gran casa jugando ajedrez con uno de sus amigos.

-Ya tiene un mes que tienes a esa muchacha aquí, la estás volviendo adicta a los narcóticos, podrías dañarla mentalmente.

¡Yo sé lo que hago! Ella está bien.

¡Tienes que avisarle a su familia! ¿No que tiene un hijo?

¡No es su hijo, es su sobrino! Por cierto es hora de llevarle su comida, ha de estar despertando. ¡Permíteme ahora vengo, le diré a la mucama que la atienda!

La muchacha llevó la mesita de servicio donde estaba Candy.

¡Buenas tardes señorita Candy!

Candy estaba parada viendo afuera de la ventana.

-¿Por qué no veo ambulancias? Sólo hay vegetación.

Señorita Candy su ventana da hacia la parte trasera de la clínica.

Pero deberían de haber pacientes paseando por el patio, y no veo a nadie, salvo al muchacho que corta el césped y al jardinero.

¿Estamos en México?

-Señorita, creo que se está alterando, tendré que llamar al doctor para que venga sedarla.

¡No por favor! ¡Estoy bien! Quiero estar despierta, ¡ya no quiero seguir durmiendo más!

-Confíe en el doctor, él la aprecia mucho, se ha metido en muchos problemas por haberla trasladado aquí.

 **CASA DE DAYANA.**

Albert tocó el timbre

Dayana abrió la puerta y exclamó sorprendida ¡Señor Andrew!, ¿Usted aquí?

Buenas noches Dayana, vine porque Margarito me dijo que cuando vino para ayudarlos con los tramites del seguro, escuchó que Eduardito estaba mal emocionalmente y me preocupé por él.

Si, lleva encerrado en su habitación mucho tiempo y no ha querido comer.

¿Me permitiría entrar para verlo?

Claro, pase usted.

Albert pasó, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta: Eduardito, soy yo, Albert.

El niño escuchó la voz y contestó: ¿Andrew?

Si

Eduardito había estado en un rincón, cuando escuchó Andrew se puso de pie y fue abrir la puerta, al ver a Albert lo abrazó. ¡Por favor llévame a buscar a mi tía! ¡Estoy seguro que no está muerta! ¡Soñé que está encerrada y quiere que la liberemos!

Hijo escucha por favor- dijo Albert con la voz quebrada.

-Tienes que comprender que Candy ya no está con nosotros.

¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Nadie me cree! ¿Para qué estoy entonces aquí? ¿Para presenciar la muerte de todos los que amo?

Hijo, tú tienes un propósito en la vida y es darle consuelo a tus abuelitos, ellos han sufrido la muerte de dos hijas y tú les das el motivo de seguir luchando para sacarte adelante, actuando de esta manera, estás logrando que se sientan más mal de lo que están. Yo como tú, también he sufrido la pérdida de mis seres queridos, primero mis padres, luego mi hermana mayor, mi sobrino y ahora Candy, pero estamos en esta vida con un propósito, en mi caso le proporciono empleo a centenares de personas, en tu caso alegras a los que te rodean, tu alegraste la vida de tu tía y debes seguir alegrando la vida de tus abuelitos.

Dayana se acercó y dijo: El propósito de nuestras vidas es amar a Dios y a los que nos rodean mientras estemos en este mundo.

Albert abrazó al niño e hizo que comiera.

 **DALLAS, TEXAS.**

Hola linda, vengo a darte algo para los nervios, me dijo la mucama que has estado muy inquieta.

¡Por favor no me pongas nada!

Confías en mi ¿verdad Candy?

-Si confío en ti. Pero me inquieta no saber cuántos días han pasado, me dices que me han hecho cirugía, pero quiero ver los avances, temo que mi familia me dé por muerta, necesito hablar con mi sobrino.

-Oh Candy, ¿ves? ¡Estás alterada!, yo deseo tu bienestar, necesito que quedes bien, tú sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, aunque estés así, no han cambiado mis sentimientos por ti, en cambio veo que las cosas con Andrew no funcionaron.

 **RETROSPECCION**

Habían llegado al Helipuerto ella pensó: ¡Padre en tus manos me encomiendo, si es tu voluntad llevarme contigo, te pido que esté lista y pueda verte cara a cara perdona mis pecados! en ese momento hubo una llamarada, Candy se cubrió la cara quemándose el antebrazo, ella y su compañero cayeron al mar.

Ella pensó: Trataré de flotar haciéndome hacia atrás, muchas veces lo he hecho en la alberca y cuando he ido al río de excursión con Eduardito, está todavía oscuro ¿será que ya se dieron cuenta en las otras plataformas? ¡Francisco! ¡Él está en el área de Bombeo! ¡Todos se están tirando al mar! ¡Tengo que alejarme un poco o me caerán encima! Escucho motores de lanchas, las olas están golpeando mi cara, cof cof ¡estoy tragando mucha agua!, creo que aquí moriré, ¿Qué es eso que me rozó la pierna? ¡Tiburones! ¡Son Tiburones! ¡ay! ¡Me mordió! ¡Parece que no es grande! ¡Pero si los demás huelen mi sangre me van a devorar! ¡Llévame rápido Señor si me despedazan los tiburones me dolerá más!, mami, papi, lalito, paco, los amo, Albert no quiero pensar en ti, o me condenaré tengo que ser fiel hasta el último momento, me hundo.

En ese momento uno de los rescatistas logró tomarla de la mano antes que se hundiera totalmente, ella estaba desmayada porque había tragado agua, y por la sangre que estaba perdiendo, un tiburón pequeño le había mordido la pantorrilla desgarrando una vena y se estaba desangrando, le amarraron la pierna rápidamente, para detener la hemorragia.

La trasladaron al muelle ahí tendieron varios cuerpos esperando que llegaran las ambulancias, cuando Robert la vio, la reconoció en seguida: ¡Es Candy! abordó la pecosa, ¡pero si mí empleado me informó que se acaba de casar!

Señores, por favor ayúdenme con esa chica tráiganla a mi coche, la llevaré al hospital, ¡es mi novia!.

Los hombres lo ayudaron a llevarla al carro, ahí le vio la pierna y el brazo.

¡Oh Candy! ¡Estás a mi entera disposición!

Voy a llamar a mi gente:

¡Papá pienso regresarme en este momento a Texas! Mándame tu Jet a ciudad del Carmen hubo una explosión, todo esto es una locura.

Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, pero mi novia está mal herida quiero llevármela conmigo, pienso trabajar definitivamente contigo en la farmacéutica, pero ayúdame con esto, cédeme unos días la propiedad de Dallas.

 **Fin de la Retrospección**

-Robert, no me pongas nada por favor, déjame esta noche sin sedarme, no he tenido dolores.

Lo siento pequeña, has estado muy alterada, mañana vendrá a valorarte el cirujano plástico para programar la próxima operación, necesito que te encuentre bien, o no querrá operarte si te encuentra, con los nervios deshechos.

 **Chicas lindo inicio de semana, Pathya, Carolina Macias, La Castaaneda, Patty (Le atinaron al precio, supieron que era Robert) Ana María (es un gusto saber de ti), Rocío CR (Dios es nuestro proveedor, espero que pronto puedas encontrar un empleo, nena) Josie, Gaby Grandchester, Nayr, Stormaw, Tania Lizbeth, Gladys ( sus preguntas fueron contestadas en este capítulo) Susana Rojas, Glenda, Flakita Choc, Kira anima, Sayuri 1707, Jhaly Baeza (paisana un saludo) Luz. Gracias por seguir el Fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DALLAS, TEXAS**

Robert contrató a una mujer que se haría cargo de Candy, la mujer se llamaba Pamela era alta y robusta, podía dominar fácilmente a Candy, había trabajado en instituciones mentales como cuidadora de pacientes con esquizofrenia, Robert le dijo que Candy se llamaba Bridget Taylor, que era su esposa, había tenido un accidente de auto que la pudieron sacar a tiempo, antes de que se incendiara, pero que había quedado traumatizada y desquiciada.

Robert entró a ver a Candy, dijo: Pamela déjame con ella, me voy a despedir.

Pamela salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con ella, Robert besó a Candy, acarició y besó sus senos diciendo: ¡regresando de México serás mía! la volvió a besar en los labios, salió de la habitación dijo dirigiéndose a pamela: Vas seguir suministrándole el medicamento que te dejé, el psiquiatra lo recetó. La enfermera no sabía que la familia de Robert eran dueños de una farmacéutica y que podían obtener medicamentos controlados con facilidad.

 **CASA DE DAYANA**

Me gustaría que Eduardito y usted vinieran unos días conmigo a Estados Unidos, le servirá al niño para distraerse, tengo entendido que si saca buenas notas en tres bimestres pasa el año escolar.

Señor William, ya usted ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no se siga involucrando más, tenemos que seguir adelante por nuestra propia cuenta.

Dayana la verdad es que lo hago por mí, estuve a punto de matarme antes de que me avisaran que el niño estaba mal.

Señor William, ¡eso hubiera sido lo más tonto que hubiera hecho!

Quería reunirme con Candy- Contestó Albert agachando la cabeza.

¡Pues no se hubiera reunido con ella, al contrario estarían separados por la eternidad! ¡Si usted hubiera logrado su cometido se iría directo al infierno!

Dayana se preocupó por Albert y buscó su Biblia y le leyó:

No sabéis que sois templo de Dios, y que el Espíritu de Dios mora en vosotros? Si alguno destruyere el templo de Dios, Dios le destruirá a él; porque el templo de Dios, el cual sois vosotros, santo es. (1 Corintios 3:16-17)

¿...ignoráis que vuestro cuerpo es templo del Espíritu Santo, el cual está en vosotros, el cual tenéis de Dios, y que no sois vuestros? Porque habéis sido comprados por precio; glorificad, pues, a Dios en vuestro cuerpo y en vuestro espíritu, los cuales son de Dios.

Por lo tanto William tu cuerpo no te pertenece sino le pertenece a Dios, no cometa una locura como esa.

Se asomaron unas lágrimas en los ojos de Albert y dijo: Gracias Dayana, por leerme esa porción, vengan conmigo, quiero tener al niño cerca de mí.

Déjeme hablarlo con mi esposo.

Hable con él, iré a Ciudad del Carmen para checar unos asuntos de la compañía luego regresaré para saber su respuesta.

-O mejor hábleme, para que no venga hasta acá, si decidimos no ir.

Me comunicaré contigo Dayana. Albert se despidió de Eduardito, le dio dinero, escondido de sus abuelos.

 **CD. DEL CARMEN CAMPECHE**

Albert había llegado al aeropuerto, y en el camino para abordar su carro se encontró a Robert.

Robert cuando lo vio se puso un poco nervioso.

Hola Robert

William Andrew

¿Y ese milagro que usas el Jet familiar? Dijiste que eras independiente.

Ya no más Andrew, vine a liquidar todos mis asuntos en México, no pienso regresar a este país, rescaté mis papeles que me habían retenido en la compañía.

¿A poco no vendrás a visitar a Norma?

Estoy en una nueva relación, que me satisface en todos los aspectos- dijo Robert con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Y dónde trabajas ahora?

Estoy de descanso, tengo un asunto que me quita mucho tiempo, luego me integraré en la compañía de mi padre, por el momento me está dando mi espacio.

¿Estás en Houston?

Si, ¡Andrew tengo que irme! Me dio gusto saludarte.

Después de eso Albert y George fueron a la Compañía para auditarla.

 **DALLAS TEXAS**

Candy había estado sin drogas mientras Robert estaba ausente. Pamela vio que era muy tranquila, como ella tenía un familiar con esquizofrenia, ese medicamento se lo llevó a su casa.

Le cedió una laptop a Candy, pero tenía internet restringido, no podía entrar a redes sociales.

¡Por favor Pamela préstame tu celular te lo ruego!

Lo siento señorita Bridget, pero me lo prohibió el señor Robert.

¡No soy Bridget! ¡Me llamo Candice White!

¡Si lo que sea Señorita!

Estuvieron viendo televisión, Candy se dio cuenta por los noticieros locales que estaban de Dallas, Texas.

Pamela se quedó dormida por un instante, Candy decidió quitarse las vendas de las manos y vio que estaban bien que no tenía cicatrices.

Le quitó el celular a Pamela, pensó: Si hablo por teléfono, se despertará, si uso el Whats app, la persona contestara y ella se dará cuenta.

Candy decidió entrar en su Facebook, Albert en ese instante estaba conectado, porque contemplaba las fotos de Candy.

Candy puso una publicación: ¡Estoy viva! Ayúdenme

En ese momento se despertó Pamela, Candy por él nerviosismo no pudo escribir más, Pamela se dirigió a ella molesta y le arrebató el celular.

Publicó: jajajajaja son un Hacker.

En ese momento Pamela se desconectó, todos los conocidos de Candy la bloquearon de sus cuentas.

 **CIUDAD DEL CARMEN**

Albert se dio cuenta de la publicación, su corazón casi se le paralizó de la impresión.

Albert escribió: Candy ¿Eres tú?

Albert exclamó en ese momento: ¡George!, ¡Margarito! Alguien puso una publicación en el Face de Candy.

Margarito rápidamente entró a su cuenta y vio las dos publicaciones.

Señor William, lo que podemos hacer es comunicarnos a esa red, e investigar de donde se hizo la publicación.

¡Encárgate de eso Margarito!

Margarito y George trabajaron en ello.

El equipo técnico del Facebook le comunicó que se habían conectado de Dallas Texas, que posiblemente robaron la cuenta. Albert dio la orden que la dieran de baja, bloquearon la cuenta de Candy en el face.

 **DALLAS, TEXAS**

Candy después de que su cuerpo se desintoxicó por no recibir drogas pudo razonar con claridad, vio que se reflejaba en la ventana, no pudo con la curiosidad y se empezó a quitar el vendaje de la cara, se desenvolvía la cabeza con desesperación, al quedar descubierta se empezó a palpar antes de mirar su reflejo por la ventana, no sintió nada anormal, un poco temerosa por lo que vería se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que tuvo el suficiente valor.

Al ver su reflejo gritó: ¡Es mentira!, todo este tiempo me ha engañado ¡Estoy bien! Gracias Dios porque sólo tengo las cicatrices del antebrazo y la pantorrilla.

¡Tengo que irme de aquí a como dé lugar! ¡Tengo que hallar la forma!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Robert vio que Candy se había quitado el vendaje.

¡Oh Candy! ¡la curiosidad mató al gato! en este caso a la gatita.

¡Déjame salir de aquí!, ¡quiero ir con mi familia!

Candy, ¡tú no existes!, moriste en esa explosión, esta es tu acta de defunción ¡tu familia cree que estás muerta!

¡Déjame ir por favor Robert!, no te denunciare por retenerme, no mencionaré tu nombre, sólo deja que me vaya.

Candy está muerta, la que está enfrente de mí, es Bridget Taylor, mi esposa loca que necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico, porque cree que es otra persona.

Robert, esto es una broma de mal gusto.

Bridget, esto no es broma, tengo una muñeca de carne y hueso que me dará placer hasta que me canse de ella.

Robert, reflexiona esto que haces no está bien, no puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad, yo no te amo.

Jajajaja quien habló de amor, te he deseado desde que te vi, sólo estás aquí para complacerme. Empieza desde ahora, quizás me aburra rápido y te lleve yo mismo a México.

No te he tocado porque quiero que te operen del brazo, no me gusta esa cicatriz que te quedó, está horrible, por ahora estás defectuosa para mí gusto. Quiero que cuando acaricie tu piel esté tersa completamente, ya hablé con mi amigo, no te quedaran marcas, usará una técnica nueva, me saldrás cara pero valdrá la pena, se la quedó viendo con lujuria.

 **CASA DE DAYANA**

Albert pasó a buscar a Dayana y a Eduardito para llevárselos a Chicago.

Él no les platicó lo del Facebook.

 **DALLAS, TEXAS**

Candy ideó esconderse debajo de la cama.

Cuando entró Pamela al no encontrarla en su cama, entró al sanitario a buscarla, en ese momento, Candy salió debajo de la cama, y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, Candy iba cubierta con una sábana sin zapatos.

Pamela trató de ir por sus propios medios atrás de ella, para que Robert no la reprendiera o la corriera, pero Candy corrió, vio que la Mansión estaba fuera de la ciudad porque no había residencias alrededor, un taxista la vio y se detuvo

Candy dijo en Inglés: ¿Hay algún edificio del corporativo Andrew en la ciudad?

¡Sí!

¡Por favor lléveme hacia allá! Me tienen secuestrada

¡Señorita no me quiero involucrar!

¡Por favor hágalo por piedad! ¡si fuera su hija, que estuviera en mi lugar usted querría que alguien la ayudara!

Está bien la llevaré.

En ese momento, Candy miró hacia atrás dándose cuenta que el chofer de Robert iba atrás de ellos.

Después de una hora de camino a las 8 de la mañana ella bajó del taxi y fue corriendo al corporativo, el vigilante del edificio la tomó por loca y llamó a la policía.

¡Por favor! ¡Llamé al Señor William Albert Andrew! ¡Dígale que soy…..

En ese momento llegó la policía, que estaba cerca y la detuvo.

Robert iba vestido de médico y detuvo su mercedes Benz, se acercó a los policías y dijo:

Señores policías, ella es mi esposa, y padece de sus facultades mentales.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Tiene alguna manera de demostrar que es su esposa?

¡Claro! Soy Robert Taylor.

Robert les dio unos documentos falsos, estaba una identificación oficial con la foto de Candy que decía Bridget Taylor, tenía un acta de matrimonio, que tenía los nombres Bridget y Robert, el enseñó su identificación oficial, y les enseñó unas fotos, eran las fotos de Candy donde se había casado con Francisco, pero con photoshop las había manipulado, poniéndose él como el novio.

El taxista se quedó hasta ver todo lo que acontecía, vio las fotos y los documentos oficiales.

Pamela le suministró un medicamento a Candy para dormirla.

Los oficiales le cedieron a Candy.

El los recompensó.

¡Por favor que no se sepa! Ustedes saben que mi padre es reconocido en Dallas y Houston, no quiero que se moleste porque descuidé a su nuera.

No se preocupe Señor Taylor, no diremos palabra alguna.

El taxista vio como subían a Candy al auto de Robert, se dio cuenta que el taxista seguía observando, y fue hablar con él, le pagó el servicio y le dio una recompensa de 50 dls.

 **Lindo inicio de semana chicas, una pregunta ¿porque todas asumen que en el fic, el la ama, ella lo ama, ellos se aman, Raymond Legan es papá de Candy? revisé el fic y no puse eso nenas. les aclaro no es el papá en ese fic.**


	19. Chapter 19

**PROPIEDAD TAYLOR EN DALLAS TEXAS**

¡Ahora si me has hecho enojar Candy! -dijo con furia Robert. Buscó en su maletín y le puso una dosis alta de medicamentos para que estuviera fuera de sí.

Luego llamó a Pamela a su estudio: ¡Te daré tu liquidación! ¡Hiciste un pésimo trabajo con mi esposa!

¡Doctor Robert!, deme otra oportunidad, ella había sido una paciente muy tranquila, distinta a las que había atendido con anterioridad en la institución psiquiátrica donde trabajé.

Está bien, te daré una última oportunidad, alista todo nos iremos a Finlandia porque le harán la cirugía estética en su brazo y pantorrilla, hoy vendrá una estilista le alaciará el cabello permanentemente y se lo teñirá de otro color, ¡el color que le pusiste, está horrible!

Llamó a la clínica de su amigo en Finlandia y programaron la cirugía estética para quitarle las cicatrices a Candy.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Albert llegó a Chicago con Eduardito, Dayana, Margarito y George. A Dayana y al niño lo guiaron a las habitaciones de los huéspedes.

Albert entró a su oficina con George y Margarito.

Archie llamó a George, el cual hizo un gesto de confusión.

¿Qué pasa George? Preguntó Albert intrigado al ver su cara.

Me están notificando de un suceso extraño que tuvimos en la filial del corporativo en Dallas Texas. Dicen que subieron las imágenes a nuestro portal de internet.

-Bien vamos revisarlas, los tres abrieron su laptop, checaron las imágenes que estaban en blanco y negro, en las cuales vieron a una mujer bajando de un taxi envuelta en una sábana blanca corriendo hacia el vigilante, al rato llegó la policía para detenerla, vieron que se estacionó un auto lujoso, se bajó un doctor para hablar con los oficiales mientras la enfermera inyectaba a la mujer, cuando la cargaron hacia el carro vieron que su cabeza quedó descubierta la cabellera era rizada y oscura.

No se distinguieron los rostros, el único rostro que se distinguió fue el del taxista.

Albert tomó el teléfono.

-Archie, comunícame por favor con el vigilante de ese turno.

En seguida lo localizo tío.

Al cabo de diez minutos.

Señor Andrew, soy el vigilante.

Dime que pasó y cuáles fueron las palabras exactas de esa mujer.

Se bajó de un taxi, vino corriendo hacia mí y habló en español, lo único que entendí fue su nombre porque dijo claramente William Albert Andrew.

¿Por qué razón quería hablar conmigo?

No sé, pero la mujer padece de sus facultades mentales.

Para la próxima vez, llama a un directivo para que atienda a la persona que quiere comunicarse conmigo, el directivo tomara la decisión si me hablan o no. ¿De acuerdo?

Sí, Señor Andrew –dijo temeroso el vigilante al escuchar molesto el tono de voz de Albert.

Albert comentó: No saben quién era, lo raro fue que pidió hablar conmigo.

Margarito miró una y otra vez el video y comentó: Dense cuenta que la llegaron a buscar en un Mercedes Benz y no en una ambulancia de una institución mental, al parecer ese taxista observó todo, ¿porque simplemente no se fue al terminar de darle el servicio? Después ese doctor nota al taxista se acerca él y le da dinero.

George comentó si padeciera de sus facultades ¿Cómo logró que el taxista le proporcionara el servicio?

Margarito dijo: Señor William, si quiere puedo darle seguimiento.

¡No vamos a perder el tiempo con esto Margarito!, le daré instrucciones a Archie que investiguen el número de Taxi, que le pregunten al chofer donde recogió a esa mujer y si le dijo algo relevante que la conecte conmigo. Margarito, hoy llevaremos de paseo a Eduardito por la ciudad de Chicago- indicó Albert.

Si Señor William, estaré preparado.

 **PROPIEDAD TAYLOR EN DALLAS TEXAS.**

El taxista se había quedado con la incertidumbre le pareció extraño que le pagaran tanto por el servicio.

Se estacionó cerca de la propiedad espió hacia adentro vio que habían guardaespaldas, se fijó en las cámaras de seguridad y se puso en el lado contrario a ellas.

Vio que se subió en una Limusina: El hombre que le había pagado el servicio, vio a la enfermera que había inyectado a la chica que llevó y vio a Candy pero ahora no tenía el cabello rizado, sino lacio y le habían cambiado el tono del cabello, cuando la llevó lo tenía castaño oscuro pero ahora lo tenía con mechas . Vio que la guiaban y caminaba como zombie.

Él fue rápidamente a su taxi, se abrió la reja de la propiedad. Fue siguiendo la limusina hasta llegar a una pista privada, vio que se subieron en un Jet que decía Corporativo Taylor.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

La Señora Elroy fue muy atenta con Dayana y Eduardito, pensaba si esto hace feliz a William, entonces aceptaré a toda la gente que me traiga, sólo para que no vuelva a pensar en quitarse la vida.

Se fueron a sus habitaciones Dayana durmió con Eduardito.

El niño soñó que Candy se cubrió con una sábana, y paró un taxi, claramente veía los letreros en el camino que decían Dallas, Texas. Vio que Candy se fijó en el número del Taxi terminaba con 778. Decía Eduardito: me llevan a Europa.

En el desayuno Eduardito dijo: Tío Albert ¿Está lejos Dallas Texas de aquí?

Si, está un poco lejos pero llegamos rápido en Avión. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso lalito?

Soñé que mi tía Candy estaba envuelta en una sábana arriba de un Taxi, todos los letreros que ella vio en la carretera decían Dallas, Texas, llegó a una oficina que decía Andrew Corp. Vio una caseta con un vigilante ella habló en español y el vigilante no le entendió, llamó a la policía y se la llevaron.

Albert, Margarito y George se miraron.

Terminaron de desayunar y Albert llamó a George y a Margarito a su oficina.

¿Ustedes le comentaron algo a Eduardito sobre el video?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

¿Entonces como lo supo? ¿Será que no nos dimos cuenta, que el entró cuando mirábamos el vídeo?

No entró Señor William. – dijo con seguridad Margarito.

Entonces George dijo: ¿Se acuerdan del mensaje de Facebook? lo mandaron de Dallas, Texas.

Se quedaron asombrados. ¡Tenemos que investigar quien era esa mujer y ese taxista! ¡Vamos a Dallas y llevaremos a Eduardito!

En ese mismo momento partieron a Dallas, Texas con Eduardito. Dayana se quedó con la Señora Elroy en Chicago.

 **ANDREW CORPORATION EN DALLAS TEXAS**

Albert dijo: Eduardito dramatiza que viste en tu sueño, ¿fue este el lugar con el que soñaste?

El dijo: Mi tía se bajó del taxi que estaba acá, fue corriendo y habló con un vigilante.

Ellos siguieron al niño, en ese momento estaba otro vigilante en la caseta y dijo Eduardito: ¡Este no es el vigilante!

Se miraron asombrados, Albert le habló a Archie sin que lo escuchara el niño de que llamaran al vigilante.

Eduardito lo vio de lejos y señaló: ¡Ese Señor que viene allá, es el vigilante que llamó a la policía!

Albert se sintió mareado, entre George y Margarito lo detuvieron para que no se cayera.

Lo llevaron a la enfermería del Corporativo.

¡Traigan a ese Taxista a como dé lugar!

Había varias compañías de Taxis en Dallas Texas, investigaron, nadie supo dar referencias.

Entonces se lo comunicaron a Albert.

Señor Andrew, ningún taxista acepta haber traído a ninguna Señorita envuelta en una sábana al corporativo.

Eduardito lo escuchó y dijo: la terminación del Taxi es 778 y es pirata.

Albert dijo: Háganle caso al niño.

Albert se daba vueltas como un león enjaulado en su oficina, Eduardito en ese momento se puso a llorar.

¿Qué pasa hijo porque lloras?

¡Mi tía tiene miedo! ¡El hombre que la tiene es muy malo!

Albert se angustió más.

 **CLINICA PRIVADA DE CIRUGIA PLASTICA EN FINLANDIA.**

Robert ¡Que hermosa está tu novia!

Así es, ¿Tengo buenos gustos o no?

¡Verás que te la dejaré sin ninguna marca! ¿No quieres que le aumente las bubis?

¡Claro que no! ¡A mí me gusta todo lo natural!

Está bien amigo, ¡Quedará divina! Pero haremos la cirugía en Rusia.

¿Por qué allá?

Porque allá no me piden registros de mis pacientes, como aquí

 **ANDREW CORPORATION EN DALLAS TEXAS**

 **Tres días después.**

Llamaron a Albert de la estación de policía que tenían al taxista, Albert les pidió el favor que se lo llevaran al Corporativo, lo hicieron pasar a la sala de juntas.

Buenos días, siento mucho que lo hayan traído de esta forma, pero me urge saber cómo se llama la chica a quien usted trajo a la compañía.

El taxista dijo: Se llamaba Candice White.

En ese momento a Albert le latió con fuerzas el corazón ¡Está viva! Candy ¡Está viva!

¿Dónde la recogió? ¿Qué más le dijo?

Me dijo que la habían secuestrado, me pidió traerla, la verdad es que yo la vi bien, no me pareció que estuviera mal de sus facultades mentales como dijo su esposo.

¿Su esposo ha dicho?

Si

Yo escuché todo lo que le dijo a los oficiales, dijo que su esposa había tenido un accidente, que había quedado mal de sus facultades mentales, comprobó con documentos que era su esposa, él se llama Robert Taylor, los documentos de ella decían Bridget Taylor, la muchacha estaba quemada en el antebrazo, tenía una cicatriz en la pantorrilla ella me contó cuando veníamos en el camino que la mordió un tiburón después que hubo una explosión en una plataforma en el golfo de México.

 **Chicas siento no poder hacer más largo el capítulo pero al parecer la infección en la garganta misteriosamente afectó el oído, estoy tomando medicamentos contra el dolor insoportable.**

 **Saludos a Tania L, Carolina, Susana Rojas (entre las dos patearemos a Robert en el trasero), Stormaw, Soadora, Luz, Gaby Grandchester, paulayjoaqui, Rocio CR, Anita, Flakita Choc (ya vi que abriste tu cuenta, no me he aprendido tu nuevo Nick pero en la siguiente si lo escribiré bien primero Dios), sayuri 1707, Glenda (preguntaste sobre Lu de Andrew, fue a ella que le dieron de baja, ella puso en el Facebook el lugar donde subirá sus fics que le quitaron), Nayr y Josie.**


	20. Chapter 20

Albert tenía toda clase de emociones a medida que escuchaba el relato del taxista, Por un lado sentía alegría de que Candy estaba viva, por otro lado preocupación por lo que pudiera ocurrirle, frustración e impotencia al saber que estaba en manos de Robert Taylor, se enteró que la tenía drogada, temía que pudiera volverse farmacodependiente y que se le dañara el cerebro.

-¿Podría llevarnos al lugar donde abordó el taxi? – preguntó esperanzado

Señor Andrew, aunque los lleve a la propiedad, ya no están ahí, me pareció rara toda la escena de que la hicieran pasar por loca, no me quedé tranquilo fui a la propiedad a investigar y cerciorarme que fuera verdad, vi al que dijo ser su esposo subiéndose a un vehículo con sus guardaespaldas, una enfermera robusta y a la señorita Candy le alaciaron el cabello ahora tiene el cabello castaño claro con mechas de color rubio cenizo. Seguí el auto y fueron a una pista de aterrizaje privada, subieron a un Jet que decía Corporativo Taylor.

Albert se sentía tan confundido que no sabía qué hacer por lo que le preguntó a George: Qué acciones debo de tomar George.

-Hablar con el Señor Taylor de seguro que él no sabe en lo que está metido su hijo, si vemos que no actúa o trata de encubrirlo acudiremos al FBI o a la Interpol a poner la denuncia de secuestro.

Margarito dijo: Yo me daré a la tarea de investigar hacia donde viajó ese Jet, investigaré el historial de vuelo.

-Bien pensado Margarito- contestó Albert.

Señor taxista, le agradezco enormemente que haya cooperado con nosotros, de todas maneras necesitamos saber la dirección de la propiedad para que la policía haga un cateo y encontrar indicios del secuestro.

-El taxista dio la ubicación de la propiedad, Albert tenía contactos entre los agentes de la policía los cuáles fueron para tomar fotos y evidenciar el secuestro.

George se puso a investigar los datos del Señor Taylor para que Albert se comunicara directamente con él.

Albert ordenó a uno de sus abogados que apoyara al taxista para que se formalizara en una de las compañías de taxis de Dallas, a fin de que ya no fuera pirata como recompensa por ayudar a la gente desinteresadamente.

 **MOSCU RUSIA**

Llegaron a Moscú en el Jet del cirujano plástico ya que Rusia no permitía que en su espacio aéreo entraran Jets provenientes de América y menos de Estados Unidos.

Se hospedaron en la casa del cirujano, Robert se quedó en la misma habitación que Candy, al día siguiente le harían los exámenes preoperatorios.

Él se quiso saciar de ella pero al tocar sus cicatrices dijo: ¡Estás cicatrices me quitan la excitación para hacerte mía! en cuanto estés perfecta, nada me impedirá que te tome.

Al siguiente día empezaron a ponerle suero a Candy a fin de desintoxicarla para los análisis preoperatorios.

Todo ese día estuvieron monitoreando sus órganos vitales, le hicieron análisis de sangre y quedó establecido que al terminarla de desintoxicar la operarían.

 **DALLAS TEXAS**

George le dio los datos de la compañía farmacéutica del Señor Robert Taylor y Albert se comunicó con él.

-Buenas tardes Señor Taylor, soy William Albert Andrew.

-Señor Andrew, habla Robert Taylor a que debo su llamada.

-Su hijo y yo estuvimos trabajando en ciudad del Carmen, Campeche.

-Si eso me comentó, que usted estaba inspeccionando las plataformas para invertir en ellas, ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo eso?, le sugiero que vaya al grano, no me gusta andar con rodeos.

-De acuerdo seré breve y directo, su hijo secuestró a una muchacha que trabajaba en la plataforma con nosotros, esta chica es de origen Norteamericano pero radicaba en México, tengo evidencias del secuestro ya que agentes de la policía de Dallas catearon su propiedad y encontraron imágenes en las cámaras de vigilancia, de la chica en cuestión, tengo un testigo el cuál declarara en contra de su hijo si usted no interviene para que la libere, le sugiero que hable con Robert para que me la ceda por las buenas, él se aprovechó de la confusión que hubo al explotar una de las plataformas en la sonda de Campeche para traerla a Estados Unidos sin su consentimiento.

El Señor Robert hizo pausa un momento, para aclarar su mente.

Mire Señor Andrew, primero tengo que constatar la veracidad de sus palabras para poder actuar en caso de que sean ciertas, por el momento se termina esta llamada.

Señor Taylor, mañana le hablaré nuevamente para saber su respuesta, no puedo esperar por mucho tiempo ya que estoy con la incertidumbre de lo que está haciendo su hijo con la muchacha.

Hable a esta misma hora, le daré mi respuesta.

 **HOUSTON, TEXAS**

El Señor Taylor se comunicó con Robert en ese momento.

Hola papá

¿En qué andas metido? Me habló William Albert Andrew, para decirme que tienes secuestrada a una muchacha, cuenta con evidencias de que la tenías recluida en contra de su voluntad en nuestra propiedad de Dallas Texas. ¿Es cierto eso? Amenazó con acusarte de secuestro, dice que tiene testigos.

Es cierto lo que dice Andrew, pero no dejé ningún cabo suelto, esta chica fue declarada oficialmente muerta en su país, por lo que William no puede acusarme de secuestrar a un fantasma. Acudí a nuestros contactos para crearle una nueva identidad, y estoy oficialmente casado con ella.

¿Hijo no puedes conseguir mujer de otra manera? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas actuado así? ¡Nos has metido en un problema enorme!, sabes que William Andrew también es un hombre influyente, él puede investigar de qué forma obtuviste la nueva identidad de esa muchacha. Creo que es mejor que te deshagas de ella al fin y al cabo no existe, mañana me hablará nuevamente para saber si la liberarás, si no lo haces te demandará.

-Cómo te decía, no tiene bases, ¿crees que no investigué todos los riesgos? No hay manera que la autoridad de Estados Unidos le haga caso, quiero que consultes con tus abogados, acudí con Trainor el abogado de diablo antes de actuar, tuve un margen de tiempo para hacer las cosas legales, ayúdame a salir librado de esto, puedo manejar tus negocios aquí en Europa.

¡Mándame todos los datos para que yo vea si todo está en orden con respecto a los movimientos que hiciste a fin de corregir si te equivocaste en algo! ¡De una vez te digo que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que estás haciendo! Y si existe algún riesgo de que nuestro nombre quede desprestigiado, actuaré para desaparecer a esa mujer.

No te preocupes, Trainor me asesoró bien.

-Me parece una estupidez lo que hiciste.

¡Por favor! No te queda juzgarme, tú adquieres chicas con los tratantes de blancas, todo lo aprendí de ti.

Sí, pero nunca me he fijado en una de la que otro hombre poderoso se interese, precisamente para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

-¡Pues por algo se interesa él también! ¿No crees? En realidad es hermosa, después de que la use te la puedo regalar. Mira estoy seguro que Andrew tratará de demostrar que Candice White y Bridget Taylor son la misma persona, fui a México para cubrir todo, pedí los vídeos de vigilancia de esa fecha, con dinero todo se puede. He invertido mucho en esto así que no pienso dársela.

 **CHICAGO IILINOIS**

Albert llegó a la mansión en Chicago, fue directamente a mostrarle a Dayana los vídeos para que se enterara que Candy estaba viva.

-Dayana, tía Elroy tengo en mi poder evidencia de que Candy está viva, no quise decírtelo hasta no estar 100% seguro.

En los ojos de Dayana brotaron lágrimas de alegría.

-Te lo dije abuelita, mi tía está viva, no me quisieron creer- dijo Eduardito.

-Albert comentó: Fue por el niño que di con ella, tiene premoniciones muy certeras.

¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?

-Está secuestrada, el doctor de la plataforma donde estuvimos trabajando dio con ella, la tuvo recluida en Dallas, Texas la hace pasar por loca, le dio una nueva identidad se la llevó a Finlandia según nuestras investigaciones. Me comuniqué con el padre de este hombre para que convenza a su hijo de que la libere y me la entregue.

-Oh Señor Andrew, sin usted nosotros seguiríamos creyendo que Candy murió.

¡No sé si quiere ver los videos!

Elroy Andrew dijo: Si muéstranos los vídeos.

Pusieron los vídeos de vigilancia donde estuvo recluida Candy en Dallas Texas.

-Dayana lloró amargamente y sollozaba: ¡Mi hija está sufriendo! Le están poniendo ese veneno.

-Elroy dijo: Dayana haremos todo lo posible por devolverte a tu hija, ¡Esto no quedará impune!

Eduardito se quedó consolando a su abuelita, Elroy fue hablar con Albert.

William, esto es grave, Candy está declarada oficialmente muerta en México, hay que comprobar que esta viva, debes empezar a trabajar sobre eso.

Si, estoy esperanzado que el Señor Taylor haya convencido a Robert para actuar correctamente.

Al día siguiente Albert habló nuevamente con el Señor Taylor en alta voz para que escuchara Elroy, Dayana, George, Margarito y un oficial del FBI lo que diría Robert Taylor.

Buenos días Señor Robert, hablo para saber si su hijo liberará a Candice White.

Señor William, usted está en un error, mi hijo está felizmente casado con Bridget Taylor, ignoro de lo que me habla.

Ayer hablamos que su hijo secuestró a Candice White en la sonda de Campeche México y que la tuvo recluida en Dallas, Texas.

Señor Andrew, mi hijo a la persona que tuvo recluida en Dallas Texas fue a su esposa, ella está bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, ella desgraciadamente padece de sus facultades mentales, usted está en un error, él actualmente salió fuera del país para encontrar el tratamiento adecuado para volverla a la cabalidad. Le ruego que no vuelva hablarme, ya que no tengo nada más que decirle.

Dayana dijo: ¡Por favor Señor Taylor apiádese de mi hija!

En ese momento Robert Taylor colgó.

El agente del FBI respiró profundo y dijo: Señor Andrew, lamento informarle que no nos compete esta situación, la Señorita Candice White no es ciudadana norteamericana, esto lo tiene que tratar en México.

Dayana dijo: Ella nació aquí en estados Unidos, nosotros la adoptamos y la llevamos a México, ella tiene nacionalidad Norteamericana.

Deme sus papeles investigaremos su desaparición.

George intervino y dijo: pero ya sabemos que ocurrió, la tiene Robert Taylor.

-Como dije antes, tenemos que abrir una investigación, en este momento se presume que Robert Taylor está casado con Bridget Taylor. Tenemos que hacer muchos trámites burocráticos para ir a México, esto puede tardar meses para que se aclare que Candice White y Bridget Taylor son la misma persona, y será más complicado porque según lo que nos dijo en México fue declarada muerta.

-Tengo de testigo a un taxista de lo que ella platicó con él, tengo también a la compañía de Facebook que puede corroborarme que ella envió un mensaje de auxilio.

-Denos todo lo que tiene, trabajaremos sobre eso, pero como le dije esto tardara.

-¡Entonces haga que se agilicen las cosas! ¡Puedo darle todos los recursos que me soliciten!

-Señor Andrew, usted se confunde, nosotros no aceptamos sobornos, nos dejamos guiar por prioridades, y aquí estaremos siguiendo un fantasma, envíenos todo a la agencia nosotros le hablaremos cuando tengamos noticias.

El agente del FBI se retiró.

¡Estúpido hombre! ¿Ahora qué haremos?- dijo Albert indignado por la apatía del agente.

Elroy dijo: hacer las investigaciones por nuestra cuenta, iremos a la interpol y denunciaremos a Robert Taylor por tráfico de personas.

 **MOSCU RUSIA**

Metieron a Candy al quirófano, el cirujano usó la nueva técnica para borrar las cicatrices, mientras la estaban operando, los signos vitales de Candy se debilitaron, estaba presentando una arritmia.

 **Hola chicas, gracias por seguir la historia, acepto sugerencias del Fic que quieran que actualice.**

 **Le mando saludos a Chidamami, Gaby Grandchester, Josie, Susana Rojas (todo bien gracias a Dios), Luz (te mandaré en un mensaje privado al foro Andrew los Links) Nayr, Rocio CR. (me gustaría platicar sobre el review anterior que me mandaste, por el fic estoy usando esto, pero tengo una postura sobre este tema, espero que un día me contactes por el Facebook para tener una breve platica , me encuentras por tuty pineapple pineapple), Patty, Glenda, Sayuri 1707, flakita amjr, Rebeca 16, María 1972, Tania Lizbeth, Pathya, Stormaw, Carolina, Deicj89**


	21. Chapter 21

**MOSCÚ RUSIA**

-Robert, tendremos en observación a tu chica, no debió de presentar esas complicaciones en la intervención quirúrgica, creo que son los narcóticos que les has estado suministrando, estoy preocupado por su bienestar, nunca antes había tenido problemas con una paciente- dijo preocupado el cirujano que operó a Candy.

-Tú ya hiciste tu trabajo, yo me encargaré de ella a partir de ahora.

-Te sugiero que se quede tres semanas completas bajo nuestro cuidado.

-No puedo quedarme más de una semana.

¿No temes que pueda reaccionar mal?

-Candy ya está muerta, no te preocupes por ella.

*Pamela estaba escuchando todo, pensó: _si el doctor Robert amara realmente a su esposa, atendería todas las indicaciones del cirujano, le pondré atención a la señora de todo lo que me diga, quizás no esté loca._

*Candy veía todo borroso, Robert entró a verla se puso una peluca del color de cabello de Albert, sabía que algunas de las reacciones adversas de los medicamentos eran que los pacientes tenían alucinaciones.

-Hola pequeña

-Albert, ¡ayúdame a salir de aquí!

Nena hermosa, es necesario que te recuperes completamente nos iremos de aquí a un lugar paradisíaco para darnos placer mutuamente.

-Candy solo veía la silueta de Robert y le llamaba la atención el color del cabello.

*Su amigo entró y le pareció rara la actuación de Robert por lo que le preguntó: ¿porque haces eso? Sabes que está teniendo alucinaciones, la puedes confundir más.

Pamela estaba preparando los sueros, escuchó que Robert dijo: Ella me fue infiel con William Albert Andrew, mi intención es hacer que ella no permita que se le acerque nunca más.

-¡Robert le estás creando un trauma!

-¡Yo sé lo que hago! He leído mucho sobre psiquiatría.

*Robert y el cirujano salieron de la habitación para discutir lejos de Pamela.

*Pamela se acercó a Candy diciéndole: Señora Bridget

-No soy Bridget, soy Candice White, ¡ayúdame a salir de aquí! -Decía quejándose

¿Quiere que me comunique con William Albert Andrew?

¡Sí! ¡Dile que me deje ir!

Pamela pensó, ahorita la señora no coordina bien, por las alucinaciones.

*Todo el día la estuvo cuidando, cuando Candy se durmió, entró por medio de su celular al portal del corporativo Andrew y mandó un mensaje en el área de contactos: _**Soy Pamela, estoy a cargo de la Señora Bridget Taylor ella asegura que se llama Candice White, si saben algo de esto por favor comuníquese al número..- ella proporcionó su número y correo**_.

El jefe de informática del corporativo Andrew leyó el correo y lo reenvío a todos los directivos del corporativo, el primero que lo leyó fue George y rápidamente le pasó los datos a Albert quien estaba en la Interpol haciendo la denuncia de secuestro, acudió con un amigo que tenía ahí llamado Emanuel Jones.

Albert se comunicó con Pamela: Hola, Soy William Albert Andrew, la Señorita Candice fue secuestrada, tenemos evidencias que el doctor Robert Taylor le cambió la identidad por la de Bridget Taylor.

-Señor William, el doctor Robert me contrató como su enfermera, me dijo que estaba bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico por un accidente.

Albert dijo: Le pasaré a un agente de la Interpol para que él le explique cómo puede ayudarnos y usted no salga involucrada por el delito que se está cometiendo con Candy.

El agente tomó la llamada: Soy Emanuel Jones, quiero que me diga el estado de salud de la Señorita Candice.

-Le acaban de realizar cirugía plástica por unas cicatrices que tenía en el brazo y en la pantorrilla, está en observación porque presentó una arritmia, y se está recuperando-informó Pamela

-Dígame ¿le están dando narcóticos?

-Sí, la estamos sedando pero no sé qué medicamentos le estoy suministrando, porque está en ruso o en un idioma que no le entiendo, El doctor Robert me ha dejado los medicamentos en orden numérico junto con los horarios para aplicárselos, pero escuché una discusión entre ellos, en que el doctor Robert está abusando de los medicamentos que le da.

-Pudimos rastrear su llamada, seguiremos en contacto con usted, planearemos el plan de rescate, tómele unas fotos y mándelas para que veamos las condiciones en que está- dijo Jones.

Pamela le tomó fotos a Candy, las envío al número del que le habían hablado, también mandó foto de ella para que supiera la Interpol quien le estaba dando la información, a fin de salir librada de cualquier detención en su contra.

-Está en Rusia, han actuado con mucha inteligencia, saben que no podemos entrar tan fácilmente en ese país por los problemas diplomáticos que tenemos entre las naciones, pensarán que somos de espías, lo que podemos hacer es decirle a Pamela que se escape con Candice, y trate de llegar a la embajada de Estados Unidos, Nos comunicaremos con nuestro embajador a fin de que estén listos para recibir a pamela y a la Señorita Candice. William prepárate para viajar a Moscú conmigo –dijo el agente Jones.

-Y si Pamela no puede escapar con Candy ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Albert

Tendremos que preparar un rescate pero no quiero usar esa opción, es mejor el factor sorpresa, le mandaremos a la enfermera las indicaciones.

Albert vio las fotos de Candy, se le escurrieron unas lágrimas pensó: Candy mi amor, todo lo que estás padeciendo, pronto estaré a tu lado y no volveré a separarme de ti nunca más.

La Interpol llamó a la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Rusia, les mandaron las fotos de Candy y Pamela.

Luego se comunicaron con Pamela, le dieron la dirección de la Embajada, le mandaron por Gps la manera de llegar, ahí la esperaría Albert y el Agente Jones.

* Bolshoy Deviatinsky Pereulok No. 8, Moscow (Moscú) 121099, Rusia,

*Le indicaron que les mandara los nombres de los medicamentos, ellos le dirían cuáles le suministraría a Candy por vía intravenosa, Pamela les envío el nombre, ellos investigaron con los médicos de la Interpol.

El agente Jones le dijo a Albert con pesar: Espero el organismo de la muchacha haya sido fuerte si recibió estos medicamentos con anterioridad, la familia regresara con otra persona, necesitará de mucha terapia.

*Albert se trasladó a Finlandia con el agente Jones, con Dayana y Eduardito en un Jet de los Andrew, para luego trasladarse a Moscú en un Avión desde Finlandia.

Pamela le advirtió de la siguiente manera: Señorita Candy dejaré de suministrarle algunos medicamentos para que esté lúcida, traté de fingir delante del Señor Robert un poco de demencia.

Candy se estaba recuperando favorablemente, Robert le dijo a Pamela que se saliera de la habitación, ella tuvo que obedecer.

Robert acarició a Candy, ella no sabía cómo actuar tenía que fingir demencia.

El revisó sus pupilas, vio que no estaban dilatadas, le puso un narcótico para que nuevamente tuviera alucinaciones, se volvió a poner el peluquín Rubio.

Candy decía: ¡Aléjate de mí Albert! ¡dejáme!

Pamela avisó que aunque ella no le daba los medicamentos a Candy Robert a veces entraba y la drogaba.

Quedaron de acuerdo la noche en que se escaparían, un taxi las estaría esperando para llevarla a la embajada.

Las veces que Robert entraba a la habitación, Pamela buscaba rutas para escapar de la clínica estudió bien donde estaban los guardias y los guardaespaldas de Robert.

 **Hola chicas han seguido las tareas de mi niño y no he podido avanzar mucho, deseo de todo estén bien, que los diversos problemas no nos agobien, Dios nos prometió que estaría con nosotros todos los días, así que no estamos solas.**

 **Saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Carolina Macías, Stormaw, Pathya, Sandra Casillas, La castaaneda, Chidamami, Susana Rojas, Gina Riquelme, , Glenda, Rocio CR, Kira anima, Gaby Grandchester , Nayr, Sayuri 1707, Luz**

Juan 16:33 Jesús dijo

33 Estas cosas os he hablado para que en mí tengáis paz. En el mundo tendréis aflicción; pero confiad, yo he vencido al mundo.


	22. Chapter 22

**HELSINKI FINLANDIA**

Ya todo está listo para el rescate William- comentó el agente Emanuel Jones

-Candy no correrá riesgos ¿verdad?-preguntó Albert preocupado

William no puedo mentirte, si será riesgoso, todo depende que Pamela saque a Candy ilesa de la clínica, la estarán esperando unos agentes encubiertos de la Interpol, los cuáles horas antes robaran un taxi para trasladarlas a un auto de la embajada Estadounidense, en ese lapso podrían haber complicaciones, no sabemos si los hombres de Taylor son mercenarios, Mañana saldremos a Moscú, así que preparen sus cosas.

 _ **NOCHE DE ESCAPE**_

 **MOSCU RUSIA**

Pamela fue con el carrito donde se depositaba la ropa y las sábanas sucias hasta la habitación de Candy para que se escondiera ahí y luego pudieran salir sin ser descubiertas, cuando entró a la habitación Candy estaba teniendo alucinaciones porque Robert le había suministrado más narcóticos.

-Candy, por favor entre a este bote, la sacaré de aquí-indicó Pamela

-Déjame en paz, todo me da vueltas.

Pamela dijo: Candy, veremos a su mamá y a su sobrino Eduardo, luego viajaremos a México.

-¿México?

-Si Candy, entra al carrito, nos iremos ahora mismo, nos están esperando.

-¡México! ¡Quiero ir con mi familia!

-Si Candy la llevaré con su familia, pero debemos escapar de aquí, la sacaré en este carrito para que no nos descubran.

Candy se metió al carrito, pamela la cubrió con las sábanas, salió de la habitación, caminó 50 metros y se encontró con Robert.

-¿Por qué estás llevando las sábanas sucias? Te contraté para que cuides de mi esposa, no para que lleves la ropa sucia a la lavandería, déjala aquí y sigue cuidando de Candy, las empleadas de aquí se encargaran de llevar esto, además estoy pagando los servicios de hospitalización muy caros por eso hay que desquitarlos muy bien.

-Señor Robert, la Señora Bridget ahora está dormida, además me sirve para estirar las piernas.

-¡Ya te ordené lo que debes de hacer! No me gustan los empleados insubordinados.

En ese momento salió del cuarto de vigilancia un guardaespaldas y dijo: ¡Doctor Taylor!, ¿alguien de ustedes pidió un taxi?

-¿Por qué?

Venga a ver las cámaras de vigilancia.

En ese momento Robert se dirigió al cuarto de control y pamela caminó rápido con el carrito.

Lo llevó por el lado donde sabía que no había cámaras.

*Robert comentó: Quizás alguna de las enfermeras que trabaja aquí lo pidió.

En ese momento aparecieron en la pantalla Pamela y Candy corriendo hacia el taxi.

*Robert dijo: ¡Vamos se escapan!

Entró el amigo de Robert y dijo: ¿Qué pasó?

-¡La enfermera secuestró a mi novia! ¡Y se la llevó en un taxi!

*Salieron todos corriendo para abordar los autos, iban repletos de Guardaespaldas de Robert y de guardias de la clínica.

*El cirujano tenía amigos en el cuerpo de policía de Moscú y dieron los datos del Taxi, y se movilizaron para perseguirlos.

*En el taxi iban dos agentes encubiertos de la interpol, en una de las calles hicieron el cambio de vehículos, dejando abandonado el taxi el cuál habían robado unas horas antes para usarlo en el rescate.

*Pamela tenía abrazada a Candy y le decía en el camino: ¡ya estamos a salvo! ten calma, pronto verás a tus seres queridos.

Le dispararon al auto, el agente que iba conduciendo tuvo que acelerar, se armó una balacera.

-¡Agáchense! Este carro no está blindado- indicó el otro agente que tenía la pistola en mano.

Candy estaba acostada sobre las piernas de Pamela, cuando Pamela se iba agachar para protegerse una bala hirió su hombro.

-¡Me hirieron!- gritó pamela

-Trate de presionar su herida- le dijo uno de los agentes.

Los guardias de la embajada al ver que se acercaba el auto abrieron el portón rápidamente, cuando entró el auto, este se cerró.

Se estacionaron frente a la embajada y ahí estaban Albert, Dayana, Eduardito y el agente Emanuel Jones.

También estaba el equipo médico de la embajada.

Rápidamente los agentes encubiertos se bajaron del auto y gritaron: ¡Está herida!

Albert y Dayana corrieron hacia el auto, vieron a Pamela sangrando y a Candy recostada sobre sus piernas con su bata manchada de sangre , llevaron dos camillas, el equipo médico apartó a Dayana y a Albert, jalaron a Pamela, la subieron a la camilla, corrieron hacia el consultorio médico, luego iban hacer lo mismo con Candy pero ella se asustó cuando se llevaron a Pamela, se bajó del auto por la otra puerta, trató de correr pero sus piernas debilitadas no le respondieron cayendo enseguida al suelo.

Albert fue a levantarla, junto con el equipo médico, ella empezó a gritar: ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!

Albert se retiró para no seguirla asustando, Candy pensaba que la estaban sometiendo para meterla de nuevo a la clínica, en ese momento escuchó unas voces conocidas.

-¡Hija soy Dayana! ¡Tranquilízate! estás a salvo

-¿Mamá?

-¡Si hija! Soy yo

-¡Tía! ¡Estás viva!- dijo Eduardito

-¡Lalito!

*Candy veía sus siluetas borrosas, dejó de forcejear y permitió que la abrazaran.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te amo!- Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos

-Dayana, Eduardito y Albert estaban llorando de felicidad al tenerla nuevamente con ellos.

*Candy se desvaneció, el equipo médico la llevó en la camilla con urgencia.

Robert se bajó con sus hombres y algunos policías de Moscú.

-Señor Taylor, ¡No podemos hacer nada!, esto se convirtió en un problema diplomático, es probable que pronto la saquen del país.

Robert en ese momento se puso a contactar a sus conocidos para que lo ayudaran a recuperar a Candy, diciendo que habían secuestrado a su esposa Bridget Taylor.

 **HELSINKI FINLANDIA**

*Habían pasado cuatro días desde que rescataron a Candy, Albert alquiló un piso completo de una clínica para desintoxicar a Candy, Pamela estaba recuperándose de la herida de bala, toda la clínica estaba custodiada por los agentes de la Interpol y los hombres de Albert.

*Iban a visitar a Candy en su habitación, pero estaba en medio de una crisis por la adicción producida por los narcóticos.

-Señor Andrew, ahora no es conveniente que la vean- sugirió el médico

-¡Mamá! -Gritó Candy

-Que entre sólo la señora para tranquilizarla- señaló el médico encargado

-¡Candy!- habló Dayana.

-¡Mamá por favor! ¡Dame medicamentos! ¡Me duele!, ¡ya quiero irme a casa!

-¡No podemos llevarte, hasta que estés completamente bien! ¡Los doctores que te atienden son confiables! ¡No temas!

*Candy se quedó tranquila en la cama, Dayana se quedó acariciando su cabello

-Tranquila hija, descansa, ¿Sabes? El Señor Andrew está aquí, ha querido verte estos días.

-¡No deseo verlo! ¡Que se vaya!

-Hija, ¿Por qué dices eso? Él fue el que nos ayudó para rescatarte.

-¡El y Robert planearon todo esto! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Son cómplices! ¡No quiero verlo!- gritó Candy con todas sus fuerzas, nuevamente estaba convulsionándose por la crisis adictiva.

-¡Está bien!, tranquila no entrará- dijo Dayana

-¡Por favor mamá! ¡Que venga Pamela! Ella sabe que ponerme para aliviarme.

-Pamela ya no te atenderá Candy, en su lugar los médicos de aquí son los que te ayudaran.

Emanuel le dijo a Albert: No te impacientes William, algo así no se cura de la noche a la mañana, aunque pamela no le suministraba medicamentos, Robert Taylor lo hacía, encontramos en los análisis de sangre que usó drogas adictivas, por el momento ella está sufriendo mucho.

-Eso lo entiendo, lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué me rechaza?

Pamela en ese momento estaba caminando hacia ellos con el hombro vendado.

-Porque el Señor Robert en el momento de las alucinaciones entraba con una peluca parecido a su cabello Señor Andrew, le hacía creer que era usted.

Emanuel Jones dijo: Eso lo explica todo, tendrá que atenderla un psicólogo también.

-Desgraciado Taylor, haré que pagues junto con tu padre todo el daño que han hecho.

-Haremos que paguen William, ya estamos investigando todos los movimientos los Taylor, estoy seguro que muy pronto los tendremos en nuestras manos.

En ese momento Emanuel jones recibió una llamada y puso cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Albert al ver la cara de su amigo

-Robert Taylor está exigiendo que le devolvamos a su esposa, hay un conflicto porque no hemos comprobado la identidad de Candy.

 **Hola chicas espero se la estén pasando bonito en el fin de semana, inicie un nuevo fic llamado Olvidé como amar.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**

 **Saludos a Diana Lujan, Maiira Huiir, Kira Anima, Susana Rojas, Flakita Amjr, Gaby Grandchester, Mary Star, Carolina Macias, Pathya, Stormaw, Sayuri 1707, Tania Lizbeth, Rocío CR.**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

*Después que estuvo una semana Candy en la clínica de rehabilitación en Helsinki Finlandia, decidieron trasladarla a Estados Unidos para que continuara su tratamiento.

Albert la internó en una clínica especializada, la tenían en una sección especial, tenía guardaespaldas custodiándola.

-El especialista habló con Albert y Dayana, le dijo que mínimo serían cien días de tratamiento que variaba según la persona, que habían tratamientos que duraban hasta un año.

*Candy sufría de depresiones constantes la ayudaban un poco con metadona, para que mitigara su necesidad de que la doparan.

Albert llegaba todos los días a verla pero ella se negaba.

Después de casi un mes de tratamiento Albert y Dayana conversaron.

-Dayana tenemos que proteger a Candy de Robert, Margarito y George han tratado de hacer todos los trámites necesarios para comprobar su identidad en México pero no quieren reconocerla como ciudadana mexicana para ellos ya está muerta, sería más fácil con pruebas de ADN si ustedes fueran sus padres biológicos, aunque el agente Jones me dice que mejor hagamos el papeleo para que sea ciudadana americana ¿Quién es el padre de Candy? Quizás yo pueda hablar con él y hacer una negociación para que reconozca a Candy como su hija y por medio de las pruebas de ADN podremos darle una nueva identidad, seré sincero con usted, deseo casarme con ella para protegerla.

-Señor William, sé que ama a Candy, pero ella esta traumatizada, no quiere ni verlo, desea regresar a México para estar con nosotros.

-Lo sé Dayana, pero estaría en peligro de que Robert la secuestre nuevamente, por favor explíquele eso a Candy, para que tome una decisión.

-Trataré de explicárselo, aunque usted mismo sabe la condición en que se encuentra.

*Dayana entró a la habitación de Candy y ella estaba llorando.

-¿Porque lloras Candy?

-Por Francisco, murió de una manera horrible.

-Ya te estás acordando de todo lo que viviste a partir del accidente en la plataforma.

-Sí, no pude tener mi noche de bodas con él, No pude cumplirle como esposa, sin embargo Robert abusó de mí.

-Abusó psicológicamente, los doctores se encontraron con la sorpresa de que sigues siendo virgen, te revisaron por si tenías algún desgarre.

-¿No me violó?

-No hija, Pamela te sacó a tiempo de ahí.

-¡Mamá estoy harta de estar aquí!, ¡ya quiero irme a nuestro hogar!

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablarte, El señor Andrew dice que si regresas a México, no estarías protegida, Robert podría secuestrarte otra vez, todavía no han podido demostrar su culpabilidad, según ellos tu denuncia no es confiable por tu problema de adicción, Robert tiene documentación legal de que eres su esposa Bridget Taylor, tiene demandado al Señor William de secuestro, pero se están dando piedra con cocoyol porque ambos son ricos e influyentes. ¿Te gustaría ver al Señor William?

-No mamá, estuve enamorada de él, pero él no me amó, sólo me deseaba, por eso hizo alianza con Robert para abusar de mí, ¿Por qué no me crees? – dijo Candy alterada y empuñando las manos.

No es así hija, eso te hizo creer Robert, cuando tenías las alucinaciones por los efectos de la morfina que te inyectaba, se hacía pasar por el Señor William, para que te traumatizaras y lo rechazaras, al parecer logró su objetivo.

-¡No abogues por él! ¿Dónde está Pamela? ¡Padezco de dolores ella puede ponerme algo para aliviarme!

No Candy, esa es tu adicción, tú ya te recuperaste de la cirugía plástica.

-Mamá ¡necesito que me den alivio!, ¡inyéctame algo para calmarme!

* Candy estaba sudorosa, tenía náuseas, calambres musculares, su cerebro le mandaba mensajes que tenía dolores, escalofríos, irritabilidad, ansiedad, depresión severa, tenía días que no podía dormir.

-Candy dijo: ¡Vete de aquí, si no me vas ayudar! ¡Dile a William que me tome, pero que me dé algo para el dolor!

-Hija no eres tú la que habla.

\- ¡Te digo que te vayas! Si no quieres ayudarme.

Dayana se puso a cantar un himno:

1.- Muchas veces he pensado, de problemas tan cargado,

me pregunto, ¿por qué hay tanta prueba y dolor?

Pero en cada circunstancia, Dios me da más de su gracia,

Y me muestra que soy más que vencedor.

CORO

¡Vencedor! ¡Vencedor!

Yo en Cristo he confiado, mi fe está en Dios

¡Vencedor! ¡Vencedor!

Sí, ahora yo soy más que vencedor.

 _ **Candy se empezó a calmar y empezó a cantar junto con Dayana se acostó y dejó que su mamá le acariciara el cabello.**_

2.- En el mundo agitado, de la multitud rodeado,

Nadie ve mi soledad y llanto, Señor;

Mas en cada hora oscura, tu Espíritu asegura,

Que contigo yo soy más que vencedor.

3.-Gracias doy por las victorias,

Gracias doy por las derrotas;

A Dios gracias por el duelo abrumador.

A través de los problemas veo sus misericordias,

y en todo yo soy más que vencedor.

Dayana le cantó hasta que logró dormirse.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

-Señor Warren Ellison, buenos días

-Buenos días William, a que debo que me hayas invitado a tu mansión.

Señor Warren usted recuerda a una muchacha llamada Miriam que trabajó con usted.

El Señor Ellison se puso serio y dijo: Si, era una chica del servicio doméstico en mi casa, muy hermosa por cierto.

-De la relación que usted tuvo con ella nació una niña.

-Lo sé, yo ayudé a Dayana para que se fueran a México, ella la adoptó, no me podía hacer cargo de la niña, porque en ese tiempo vivía mi esposa, ¿porque sacas esta plática William?, ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a esa chica? ahora ha de ser una señorita.

-Warren, esa muchacha cayó en manos de unos tratantes de blancas, la hicieron pasar por muerta en México, la volvieron adicta, la Interpol me ayudó a rescatarla, pero el hombre que la tenía le dio una nueva identidad y la hizo pasar como su esposa, ahora me tiene demandado de secuestro.

-Ya veo, ¿De qué manera sugieres que te ayude?

-Reconociéndola como tu hija, les harían pruebas de ADN, declarando que conoces a Dayana que Miriam se la dio en adopción, a fin de comprobar que es la misma chica.

-Warren se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y contestó: ¿Tienes algún interés en especial por la muchacha?

-Albert comentó: La amo, quiero protegerla, no sé si quieres que te dé algo para que accedas.

-No William, no me hace falta nada material, mis hijos y mi esposa fallecieron en un accidente, la verdad no sabía el propósito por el cual quedé vivo, ahora me doy cuenta que es para ayudar a esta chica, me haré esas pruebas de ADN, pero yo te indicaré en que laboratorios, también me mandarás los papeles para que los estudie mi abogado, la reconoceré pero no tendrá ningún beneficio de mi parte.

-Gracias, Warren con que la reconozcas es más que suficiente y que tu abogado haga los acuerdos que sean necesarios.

-Me gustaría verla.

-Ahora la tengo internada en una clínica de rehabilitación.

-Sabes William, le diré a mí abogado que haga un acuerdo que si la reconozco, me deje visitar una vez al mes a sus hijos cuando los tenga.

-Si son mis hijos, no habrá ningún problema- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

*Albert le comentó a Dayana lo que había hablado con el progenitor de Candy, le hicieron las pruebas de ADN y salieron positivas, el Señor Warren reconoció a Candy como su hija, legalmente le dieron la ciudadanía americana.

*Le explicaron a Candy que era mejor que se casara con Albert, para que estuviera protegida, ella accedió pero con la condición que después de que comprobaran el delito de Robert Taylor, se divorciarían y quedaría libre para regresarse a México.

Llevaron al juez a la clínica para casarlos ahí, arreglaron una habitación del hospital.

Candy entró a la habitación, en ella se encontraba el Señor Warren, Albert, Eduardito, George, Dayana, la Señora Elroy, el agente Emanuel Jones, y el juez.

Por primera vez Candy miró a Albert a los ojos después de que la rescataron, ella volteó la cara.

Albert se sentía emocionado, aunque se había mentalizado que sólo era para protegerla, tenía la ilusión que Candy lo llegara aceptar.

Señores estamos aquí para celebrar la unión entre William Albert Andrew y Candice White Ellison.

El juez dijo algunas palabras.

Luego pregunto William Albert Andrew acepta usted como esposa a Candice White Ellison.

-Si la acepto

-Señorita Candice White Ellison acepta usted como esposo a William Albert Andrew, ella se quedó un rato en silencio.

*El juez tuvo que volver a preguntar

Candy dijo: Acepto.

*Con el poder que me concede el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América los declaro marido y mujer.

Firmaron, Candy saludó a todos menos a Albert y pidió que la llevaran a su habitación.

MANSION DE ROBERT TAYLOR

Señor Robert, hoy contrajo matrimonio la Señorita Candice White Ellison con el Señor William Albert Andrew, aunque no se ha recuperado de su adicción, aún así se casaron, toda la clínica está custodiada.

-William Andrew piensa que se salió con la suya pero todavía me queda un As bajo la manga.

 **Chicas hoy estamos a 08/03/2016 saludos.**


	24. Chapter 24

*Albert sólo podía ver a Candy a través de las cámaras de vigilancia en determinado horario, desde que se casaron ella se negaba a recibir sus visitas. Un día el no pudo más con la agonía y entró a su habitación.

*Candy al verlo le preguntó en son de reclamo: ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

-Candy necesitamos hablar, quisiera explicarte muchas cosas, decirte que...

-¡No quiero escucharte!, desde que me casé con Paco, moriste para mí.

-Sé que estás dolida, porque aquella vez...

-¿Para que hablar del pasado?, lo único que deseo es regresar a casa con mi familia.

-Tú familia ahora soy yo, eres mi esposa y deseo protegerte.

*Candy estaba con ansiedad, quería tener un poco de alivio.

Albert, ¿en realidad sientes algo por mí?

Si Candy, te amo, he sufrido mucho, primero por tu ausencia y ahora por tu rechazo hacía mí, me estás matando lentamente con cada desprecio.

*Candy se bajó de la cama y se acercó a él.

-Te puedo llenar de favores- Candy trató de seducirlo, Albert la besó desesperadamente, exploró su cuello con sus labios, La estaba acariciando.

Candy le dijo al oído: Dile a los médicos que me receten algo para los nervios.

El seguía perdido recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Candy y dijo: ¡No puedo hacer eso!, necesito que te mejores, para que podamos iniciar una vida juntos. Candy deseo estar contigo.

-Candy se llenó de ira y dijo: ¡Deseo!, ¡deseo!, ¡eso es lo único que has sentido por mí! pues no te daré mi cuerpo, ¡lárgate!, sólo me dejé tocar para ver si lograba que me dieran algo para calmarme. ¡Vete de mí vista!

*Albert se fue triste, pidió que atendieran solamente mujeres a Candy, ya que no era confiable que la atendieran varones, por lo que había tratado de hacer con él.

*Robert pudo sobornar a una enfermera que atendía a Candy, para que pudiera hablar por celular con ella.

-Señora Andrew, tiene una llamada- dijo la enfermera del turno vespertino

Candy tomó el celular y dijo: ¿Quién habla?

-¡Hola amor! Soy Robert

*Candy empezó a temblar por el terror que le producía escuchar ese nombre.

-Amor, no pudiste comprender mi cariño, sabes tengo algo que puede aliviar tu ansiedad, yo sé que no te sientes bien, puedo proporcionarte eso que tanto deseas.

-¡No me vuelvas hablar! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te meterán a la cárcel!- dijo Candy con la voz quebrada.

Robert dijo: Cariño, te tienen alejada de lo que deseas, sigue a la enfermera que te dio el celular, ella te traerá hacia mí. Te está esperando tu dosis.

*Candy miró a la enfermera y pensó: Si voy con Robert, sentiré alivio pero no podría ver a mi familia, me está tentando, ¡Señor que pueda resistir la tentación!. Candy en ese momento colgó el celular y se puso en posición fetal.

 **MANSION ANDREW**

William, ¿cómo sigue mi hija con el tratamiento?- preguntó Warren Ellison

-Siento que ha avanzado un poco, ya no le dan metadona, pero sigue sufriendo de ansiedad y depresión.

-¿Te sigue rechazando?

-Sí, no quiere que este cerca de ella.

-Tenle paciencia, pronto acabara esta pesadilla.

-Eso espero- dijo Albert un poco melancólico.

-El motivo de mi visita es para decirte que me he contactado con algunos Hackers que mi hijo contrataba para entrar en el sistema de algunos competidores de nuestra compañía, si hacían alguna cosa ilícita los demandábamos para entretenerlos con problemas legales, y ganarles en algún negocio- El señor Ellison sonrió recordando las mañas de su hijo fallecido.

-Los contraté para investigar a la industria Farmacéutica de los Taylor, no quiero, que quede impune lo que le hicieron a Candy, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, me avisaran cuando tengan las pruebas en su contra, los delataremos por internet, de una manera u otra haremos que paguen con cárcel.

-Gracias Warren, también el agente Jones de la Interpol le sigue dando seguimiento al caso, parece que Candy no fue la única chica que los Taylor secuestraron, y están ligados con el narcotráfico.

*Dayana estaba enseñándole a la Señora Elroy, la preparación de los chiles en nogada.

Albert fue a la cocina y vio que estaban conversando mientras desenvainaban los chiles.

-Creo que sería bueno llevarle a Candy algunos chiles de los que está preparando, quizás eso la anime un poco.- comentó Albert.

Dayana dijo sonriente: Tienes razón William, es uno de los platillos favoritos de Candy.

-Dayana debemos ponernos de acuerdo, quiero inscribir a Eduardito en una escuela particular de Chicago, las visitas que le hace a Candy le hacen bien y no quisiera que ustedes estuvieran lejos de ella.

-William, te recuerdo que toda nuestra familia está en México y no deseo seguir apartada de ellos.

-Lo sé, pero Candy no se ha recuperado por completo y necesita tenerles cerca.

-Ni creo que se recupere, lo que necesita Candy, es estar cerca de todos los que la amamos, en 4 meses que ha estado internada no siento que haya avanzado gran cosa.

-Los doctores nos dijeron que esto lleva su tiempo- contestó Albert un poco preocupado en entrar en controversia con Dayana.

-William, déjeme hacer la prueba, me llevaré a Candy a México, estoy segura que allá se recuperará en poco tiempo.

*Albert se sintió mal, por la petición de Dayana, él no quería apartarse de Candy.

-Lo siento Dayana, pero Candy ahora es mi esposa y yo soy el que tomo las decisiones sobre su bienestar, no deseo que se vaya a México, ella debe estar donde yo estoy, igual que Eduardito.

*Dayana se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Albert, no deseaba tener diferencias de opiniones con él, pero ella necesitaba regresar con su esposo y su familia, ella pensó: tendré que hablar con Warren para que me ayude a salir del país con Candy y Eduardito.

 **CLINICA DE REHABILITACION.**

*Albert entró a la habitación de Candy

-Otra vez tú, ¿A qué vienes ahora?- Candy se puso del lado contrario de Albert

-Tu mamá te mandó chiles en nogada ¿gustas?

*Candy se levantó y fue hacia él

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro. - Él le enseñó el recipiente donde le habían mandado tres

-Pero me dijeron que sólo tiene tres horas que almorzaste- comentó Albert

-¡No importa! Así me los comeré.

-Candy destapó el recipiente y se deleitó comiendo los chiles.

*Albert la observaba con una sonrisa y decidió hacerle el comentario.

Candy me gustaría que convencieras a tu mamá, para que inscribamos a Eduardito en una escuela de Chicago, aquí él niño tendría una mejor educación, tú y yo podríamos ver por él.

*Candy empezó a fruncir el ceño y le dijo: ¡Para mí no existe el tú y yo! Que yo sepa nos casamos para que estuviera protegida de Robert, hicimos el acuerdo que cuando me recupere me iré a México con mi familia.

-Te diré nuevamente esto: Ahora yo soy tu familia.

*Candy miró con resentimiento a Albert y dijo: Desde que nos conocimos nuestra relación estaba destinada al fracaso, yo no deseo estar contigo, quiero regresarme a mí país.

*Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo: ¡No dejaré que te vayas! ¡No quiero vivir sin ti! Perdona, pero si es necesario que te encierre, lo haré.

*Albert se fue molesto.

 **MANSION ELLISON**

*Dayana a que debo tu visita, ¿Cómo sigue mi hija?

-Está mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-Es mi hija, deseo que esté lo mejor posible.

-No es tu hija, ¡es MI hija! yo fui la que cuidé de ella todos estos años.

-Mujer, ya van a empezar los reclamos, por eso no pienso volver a casarme, ustedes las mujeres son muy problemáticas, ¿viniste a discutir conmigo?

-Vine, porque quiero que me ayudes a salir del país con Candy y mi nieto.

-Dayana, Candy ahora es esposa de William, a él le toca decidir sobre ella, ninguno de nosotros se debe de meter en su relación.

-Warren, mi hija necesita estar con su familia, con su papá, su abuelita, sus tíos, tías, primos y primas, con la gente de la Iglesia, estoy segura que todos ellos ayudaran con su recuperación.

-Quizás tenga razón, pero no puedo ayudarte, considero que en las manos de William estará mejor protegida.

-Tu no conoces a Candy como yo, ella necesita del afecto de su familia, con eso lograría salir adelante.

-Ya no sigas, iré hablar con Candy personalmente y le preguntaré lo que desea que haga con ella.

 **CLINICA DE REHABILITACION.**

-Candy, vino a visitarte el Señor Warren Ellison

-Mamá, ¡no es el mejor momento!

-Él nos puede ayudar para irnos a México

-Si es así, hazlo pasar

*Warren observó a Candy y comentó: ¡Te pareces mucho a tu hermana mayor!.

Candy no hizo ninguna expresión al comentario.

-Vine para preguntarte, ¿Cómo quisieras que te ayude para qué te recuperes?

-Ayúdeme a regresar a mi hogar, necesito estar con toda mi familia.

-¿Has pensado en tu esposo?

*Candy Arqueó la ceja y pensó: Mi esposo se murió en una explosión de plataforma

-Señor Warren, necesito tiempo, para reflexionar, me deprimo en este lugar.

-Está bien, mandaré a uno de mis abogados para que adquiera una propiedad para ti, cerca de tu familia, daré instrucciones que la aseguren para que puedas estar protegida, William no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte, en tres semanas considero que estará todo listo para tu regreso a México.

-¡Gracias Señor Warren!

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Pasaron las tres semanas, Warren hizo todos los arreglos para sacar a Candy de la clínica, pagó todo el tratamiento, Dayana salió con Eduardito y no se llevó nada para no levantar sospechas.

Warren mandó a México a Candy con su mamá y su sobrino.

Al llegar a México la llevaron a la casa de seguridad donde estaban esperándola toda su familia.

Se abrió el portón, cuando entraron a la casa todos gritaron ¡Sorpresa!

Candy fue hacia ellos, todos formaron un círculo para abrazarla.

-¡Estas viva! ¡Es un milagro!

Candy lloraba de alegría al ver a toda su familia reunida.

*Unas horas después le notificaron a Albert en el corporativo que Candy había abandonado el país.

 **Chicas les agradezco por seguir el fic. Hoy estamos a 16/03/2016**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Saludo a Sandra Casillas, Nayr, Paulayjoaqui, Pathya, Susana Rojas, Gaby Grandchester, flakita amjr, Carolina Macias, Glenda, Tania, Stormaw, Sayuri 1707, Diana Lujan, Luz, mercedes, Jahzeel, Rocío CR.**

 **Acepto sugerencias de cuál fic quieren que actualice mañana.**

 **Saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**MANSIÓN ANDREW**

-William ¿ya sabes que Dayana, Candy y el niño partieron a México?

-Si tía, yo también iré a México, no quiero estar alejado de Candy, dile a George que se haga cargo de todo, Margarito estará conmigo.

*Albert alistó su maleta y la Señora Elroy ordenó que fueran guardaespaldas para que cuidaran de Albert.

 **CASA DE SEGURIDAD DE CANDY**

-Estaban asando carnes en la terraza y festejando con Candy, la casa tenía una alberca y sus primas y primos estaban nadando.

*La mamá de Paco llegó a visitar a Candy.

-Candy ¡Estás viva! Lo que hubiera dado para que mi hijo estuviera celebrando este momento con nosotros.

*A Candy se le oprimió el corazón.

-Yo quisiera despertar y darme cuenta que sólo fue una pesadilla todo lo que viví, y que Paco vendrá en cualquier momento para quedarse conmigo.-comentó Candy

-Lo sé Candy, pero Paco está en un lugar mejor y tú debes rehacer tu vida a lado de tu actual esposo.

*Candy miró a Dayana un poco molesta por la indiscreción.

-Te pusimos en los motivos de oración de la Iglesia y todos saben lo que te ocurrió, todos esperan que des tu testimonio, de cómo te protegió Dios- se justificó Dayana

Candy aclaró: Sólo me casé porque me dijeron que al asumir una nueva identidad y si me casaba con El Señor Andrew, estaría protegida, ya que es un hombre muy influyente en Estados Unidos, en cuanto esté fuera de peligro, pienso divorciarme de él, William Andrew y yo no tenemos nada en común.

La suegra de Candy dijo: Él estuvo acompañándonos con tu mamá, cuando enterraron a Francisco, nos ofreció su apoyo incondicional, ese muchacho es de buen corazón, sería una lástima que no le dieras una oportunidad a tu matrimonio.

*Candy recordó las alucinaciones y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Nada, me meteré a la alberca con Eduardito

*Después de unas horas todos se retiraron y se quedaron acompañando a Candy sus padres y su sobrino.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Dayana

-Feliz de haberlos visto a todos.

-Candy, tenemos que hablar sobre el Señor William.

-Mamá yo sé que se portó bien, pero no soporto tenerlo cerca.

-¿Y el amor que le tuviste?

-Mamá, no quiero recordar nada, déjame estar en paz.

*Al día siguiente Albert estaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Es el Señor William, vino a visitarte

Candy respiró profundo y dijo: hazlo pasar

Candy estaba armando un castillo con Eduardito.

Hola Candy

Hola Albert.

¡Tío Albert! - Eduardito lo abrazó.

-Hijito ¿me puedes dejar un momento a solas con tu tía?

-Sí, ahora salgo

*Ellos se miraron y Candy volteó la cara.

-Candy, quisiera que vuelvas conmigo a Chicago

Albert: Te pido que me dejes ordenar mis pensamientos, por el momento me siento aterrada cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

-¿Sientes aberración por mí?

-Siento temor, teniéndote cerca

-Candy yo no te dañaría, al contrario trataría de hacerte feliz.

*Albert se acercó y Candy retrocedió.

-¡No me rendiré Candy!, vendré todos los días para verte.

*Cuando Albert estaba saliendo de la propiedad y se tropezó con uno de los primos de Candy.

-Gringo ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!

Hola- dijo Albert un poco triste

¿Qué te pasa gringo? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Candy no soporta tenerme cerca

-¿Quieres que te diga, lo que necesita mi prima para animarse?

-Dime

-Que le traigas serenata

-¿Serenata? ¿Qué es eso?

-Mariachi

-¿Marriachi?, ¡si sé que es marriachi!- dijo Albert

-Mariachi wey, no marriachi ¡Vamos por los mariachis, gringo!, verás que Candy bailará en un pie.

Albert quedó de acuerdo con el primo de Candy que le llevarían serenata a media noche.

*A las 12 de la noche, Dayana dejó entrar a Albert y al primo de Candy junto con los mariachis a la propiedad.

*Albert le había dado dinero al primo de Candy para conseguir unos mariachis buenos, pero el primo para quedarse con una parte del dinero, le consiguió unos mariachis desentonados.

*Empezaron a tocar una canción que decía así:

Tú y las nubes me traen muy loco

Tú y las nubes me van a matar,

Yo pa arriba volteó muy poco

Tu pa bajo no sabes mirar.

*Algunos de los vecinos de fraccionamiento al escuchar los mariachis desentonados, empezaron a gritar: ¡Cállense! ¡Dejen dormir!

Uno de los mariachis que estaba un poco ebrio, dijo: ¡Yo haré que salga la muchacha!

*Empezó a tocar una canción y los demás músicos lo siguieron.

El mariachi loco quiere bailar

El mariachi loco quiere bailar

Quiere bailar el mariachi loco

Quiere bailar el mariachi loco.

*Candy se molestó y les tiró agua fría por el balcón, le cayó a Albert que estaba con un ramo de rosas y al primo de Candy.

*Ella se dio cuenta quienes eran y bajó rápido para checar que estuvieran bien.

*El mariachi ebrio dijo: ¿Ya ven? Les dije que saldría la muchacha y salió.

-Albert, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dijo tu primo que te animarías, si te traía serenata.

-Candy sonrió y dijo: Entra un momento

*Se dirigió a su primo y le dijo: ¡Y tú! ¡Vete hacer ruido a otra parte!

-Candy, yo sólo quería que te animaras- le dijo Albert disculpándose.

-ja ja ja , Albert en esta ciudad no hay buenos mariachis, sólo en Guadalajara o en Garibaldi en la ciudad de México.

-Tu primo me dijo y me pareció buena idea, pero si quieres te llevo a la ciudad de México para que escuchemos buenos marriachis.

-Mariachis Albert, pero no es necesario, con la intención basta.

*Candy se acercó a Albert y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por las flores Albert.

*Albert se fue contento pensando: Es la primera sonrisa que me regala desde que la rescatamos, quizás no fue tan mala idea que viniera con su familia.

Al siguiente día llegó el pastor de la Iglesia a platicar con Candy.

-Buenos días Candy

-Pastor Heber, es agradable verle de nuevo.

-Candy, Dayana me habló sobre tu problema de adicción.

-Heber, esa adicción fue provocada, yo no tuve la culpa de que me drogaran.

-Candy en cualquier circunstancia que haya sido, el resultado es: que tienes un problema que debes superar, pero no puedes hacerlo sola, sino con la ayuda de Jesucristo.

-Sufrí mucho, todo lo que me pasó: primero perdí a mi esposo en esa explosión, caí al mar con el brazo quemado, me atacó un tiburón y casi me ahogo, luego me mantuvieron meses encerrada, drogándome, me hicieron pasar por muerta, estuve lejos del cariño de mis padres ¿Por qué Dios permitió que pasara por todo esto? ¿Qué razón hubo? ¡No lo comprendo! ¡Nunca lo entenderé!

-Candy, Dios quería mostrarte que aunque pasaras por el valle de sombra y de muerte, El estaría contigo.

Dice en Romanos 8: 28 **Y sabemos que a los que aman a Dios, todas las cosas les ayudan a bien, esto es, a los que conforme a su propósito son llamados. Candy recuerdas la historia de José el hijo de Jacob que aparece en el libro de Génesis, siendo** joven fue vendido por sus propios hermanos, comprado como esclavo, puesto en cárcel injustamente y luego proclamado gobernante de Egipto. Más adelante en la historia, estando José en esta posición de gobernante, volvió a pararse frente a sus hermanos cuando estos fueron en busca de alimento y les revela que él era su hermano y trae a su familia a vivir en Egipto. José pasó por mucho sufrimiento y por angustias, pero reconoció la soberanía de Dios y entendió que todo ese tiempo difícil era por un propósito divino según la perfecta voluntad de Dios. Fíjate en las palabras de José hacia sus hermanos en Génesis 50:20: " _Vosotros pensasteis mal contra mí, mas Dios lo encaminó a bien, para hacer lo que vemos hoy, para mantener en vida a mucho pueblo"_. En todas las adversidades que José enfrentó, Dios estaba activo y en control en todo momento.

Así como José entendió la soberanía de Dios en su vida, debemos nosotros entender que en esta vida tendremos aflicción, y aun así Dios está con nosotros, los que hemos sido llamados y le amamos. En medio de toda prueba Él moldea nuestro carácter y de esa manera nos cambia, llevándonos así más cerca a la imagen y al carácter de nuestro Señor Jesús. Romanos 8:28 definitivamente no se refiere a que todo te saldrá bien porque tienes el favor de Dios, sino que todo obra para bien en la vida del creyente porque Él es soberano, y entendemos y confiamos en que nuestro Dios envía a nuestras vidas el fracaso y los sufrimientos porque son necesarias y nos convienen. Es en medio de ellas que crecemos en santidad y en fe dando gloria a quien solo se la merece, a Cristo.

Quizás Dios te permitió experimentar todo esto para que más adelante cuando hayas superado completamente tú adicción, puedas ayudar a otras jóvenes drogadictas a superarse, podrás dar testimonio que Cristo obró en ti y te ayudó a salir de las drogas, podrás consolar a otros que han perdido a sus familias en una tragedia o siniestro, porque tu perdiste a tu esposo de esa manera.

*Candy abrazó a Heber, y dijo: Gracias por hablarme así, tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar una meditación.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué harás con respecto a tu esposo?

-Pienso divorciarme de él.

Candy: Tú sabes que en la biblia está prohibido el divorcio en Mateo 19: 3 al 6 dice:

 **3** Y se acercaron a El _algunos_ Fariseos para ponerlo a prueba, diciendo: "¿Le está permitido a un hombre divorciarse de su mujer por cualquier motivo?"

4 Jesús les respondió: "¿No han leído que Aquél que _los_ creó, desde el principio los hizo varón y hembra,

5 y dijo: 'Por esta razon el hombre dejara a _su_ padre y a _su_ madre y se unirá a su mujer, y los dos serán una sola carne'?

6 "Así que ya no son dos, sino una sola carne. Por tanto, lo que Dios ha unido, ningún hombre lo separe."

-Candy dijo: Pero yo no me casé con él por la Iglesia.

-Pero por la ley civil si lo hiciste y ante los ojos de Dios es lo mismo, así que niña hermosa, si te separas de tu esposo actuarás mal.

-Es que me sucede algo, cada vez que él está cerca de mí.

¿Qué te sucede?

Cuando él se me acerca, me vienen imágenes a la mente, de que quiere abusar de mí.

-Candy, pide a Dios que te ayude a sacar de tu corazón, toda esa amargura que tienes dentro, luego de eso podrás amar a tu esposo, Dayana me contó todo lo que hizo tu esposo, desde el momento en que desapareciste. ¿Tú ya sabes todo lo que hizo por ti?

-Sé algunas cosas.

-Pues entérate bien de todo, estoy seguro que ese muchacho te ama. Bueno eso es todo, espero que pronto puedas estar mejor. Vamos a orar juntos.

*Albert llegó en la tarde del día siguiente, para visitar a Candy.

Ella se había arreglado para recibirlo.

-hola

-Hola Albert

Albert le propuso: ¿Te gustaría ir de paseo?

-Si pero si podemos llevar al niño a comprar un helado- dijo Candy

-Claro que sí- contestó Albert sonriente

Fueron a la plaza, Albert trató de agarrarle la mano, pero Candy todavía se sentía temerosa y puso al niño entre ellos.

*Al siguiente Domingo Albert acompañó a Candy a la Iglesia y le cedieron el micrófono a Candy para agradecer a todos por haber orado por ella cuando la iban a rescatar en Rusia, dio su testimonio cuando el Señor la libró de morir en esa explosión, luego cuando la salvó de que fuera devorada por tiburones, cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse y la rescataron, después cuando la secuestraron y que Dios puso en su camino al taxista, a Pamela, y por último Dios usó a Albert para ir a Rusia en su rescate y pudo conocer a su papá biológico.

*Después que salieron de la Iglesia, Albert la invitó a comer y ella aceptó.

-Candy, cuando te creí muerta, estuve a punto de matarme, tomé una pistola e iba a disparar pero George llegó a decirme que tu sobrinito estaba deprimido y vine a la casa de tus padres para ayudarlo, luego tu mami me explicó que los que se suicidan se van al infierno, porque matan al cuerpo, que es el Templo del Espíritu Santo.

-Candy miró a Albert y le dijo: Creo que tengo resentimientos en tu contra, recuerdo cuando te dije que te amaba y tú no me correspondiste, ahora cada vez que estamos cerca, se me vienen imágenes de que me quieres dañar, por eso huyo de ti.

-¿Y si vamos a un psicólogo para qué te dé un tratamiento?

-No Albert, creo que si me sigues amando podrás esperar hasta que yo esté lista para aceptarte.

-Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, estoy seguro que podremos superar el trauma que te ocasionó Robert.

*Llegaron a la casa de seguridad y ahí estaba doña Anita la abuelita de Candy.

-Candy, quiero decirte algo delante de este muchacho- dijo doña Anita

¿Qué cosa abuelita?

-El día de tu boda con Francisco él iba a pedirte que te casaras con el pero yo se lo impedí, este muchacho te quiere.

-Sé que me ama abuelita.

*Doña Anita se acercó a Albert y le dijo: Perdóname por haberme entrometido.

-No tengo nada de que perdonarla doña Anita.

*Albert abrazó a la abuelita de Candy.

*Pasaron algunos días y Albert invitó a Candy a que salieran juntos a visitar las cascadas de Agua Azul en Chiapas, Candy como siempre quiso que fuera toda su familia y Albert rentó una camioneta con capacidad de doce pasajeros.

*Rentaron habitaciones en un hotel cercano, Candy se quedó en la misma habitación que Albert.

*Candy se puso su pijama y se acostó a lado de Albert, él no intentó acercarse a ella, pero ella puso la cabeza en el pecho de él y durmieron abrazados.

*Al siguiente día fueron a las Cascadas, Albert y Candy se tomaron varias fotos abrazados o besándose en los labios, nadaron juntos y el agua estaba muy fría así que ella se aferraba al cuerpo de Albert, pero este reaccionaba a su cercanía y trataba de resistirse para no pasarse de la raya con ella.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, gracias por todos sus comentarios, como ven ya está próximo a terminar este fic.**

 **¿Quieren que Candy se case por la Iglesia con Albert?**

 **¿Cual Fic quieren que actualice mañana? de los que no he actualizado en esta semana**

 **Hoy estamos a 23/03/2016**


	26. Chapter 26

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sandra Casillas por su cumpleaños. Dios te bendiga y te conceda muchos años más con salud y múltiples bendiciones para ti y los tuyos.**

Estaban admirando las cascadas, Candy volteo a ver a Albert y él le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-El color del agua de las cascadas, es tan azul como tus ojos.

*Él sonrió y ella se puso de puntitas para darle un beso y él se inclinó.

*Albert hizo unas llamadas para prepararle una sorpresa a Candy, regresaron al hotel.

*Candy salió en toalla de la ducha y Albert trataba de no mirarla, su respiración se hacía más profunda cuando lograba verla.

-¿A dónde iremos Albert?

-¡Es una sorpresa!

*El hotel tenía un Kiosko, Albert había pedido que adornaran los pilares con guías de flores, y que pusieran estrellas colgantes que resplandecieran cuando la luz se posara en ellas.

* Albert la llevó hacia el kiosko, había dispuesta una cena, Candy se dio cuenta que había un cantante, ella se sorprendió del detalle. Cuando subieron las escaleras empezó a cantar Alexander Acha, Albert había visto que daría un concierto al día siguiente e hizo que Margarito lo contratara.

-Mientras cantaba Alexander la canción de Té amo, Albert bailó con Candy, era un ambiente cautivador, con las estrellas brillando por las luces, rodeado de hermosas flores que embriagaban con su aroma.

*Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música no dejaron espacio entre ellos, que hasta sentían sus latidos y respiración, Candy ladeo la cabeza exponiendo su cuello y con ese movimiento invitó a Albert a explorarlo. Él no lo pensó dos veces e hizo un camino de besos con esto incitó a Candy para otras caricias.

-¡Albert! –dijo en un suspiro Candy, se perdió en esos ojos cautivadores.

*Albert sintió que la había recuperado, terminó la música y cenaron.

*Después Candy besó a Alexander en la mejilla para despedirse y le pidió un autografo, Albert se puso un poco celoso.

*Ya en la habitación Albert puso música al gusto de Candy, ella se quitó el vestido delante de él, y se acostó en la cama haciéndole un espacio, él se puso a su lado pero no hizo ningún movimiento, ella le dijo: Bésame Albert. Albert saboreó los labios de Candy, él no quería ir más allá por temor a que ella recordara sus traumas, la besó en la frente y puso su brazo para que ella lo usara de almohada.

-Candy, creo que deberíamos de casarnos por tu Iglesia.

*Ella prendió la lámpara para verlo a la cara, estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, me gustaría casarme, que todos tus amigos y hermanos sean nuestros testigos.

-Albert, tú no querías amarrarte a mí, tu deseabas vivir en unión libre.

-Candy, yo quiero tenerte conmigo por el resto de mi vida, ¡Te amo! Cuando estuviste ausente me sentí morir, comprendí que te necesito, te has vuelto indispensable para mí.

-Yo quisiera estar cerca de mis padres.

-Nos los llevamos a Chicago, si lo deseas

-Pero y los demás.

-Pues podríamos viajar cada dos meses para visitarlos.

*Candy sonrió y dijo: La verdad es que si deseo casarme contigo por la Iglesia.

-¿Te parece bien dentro de tres meses?

-Me parece perfecto. –contestó Candy y luego le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

*Pasaron tres días recorriendo los lugares más bonitos de Chiapas México y regresaron a la ciudad donde vivía la familia de Candy, Albert les habló sobre los planes de casarse.

*Todos los felicitaron efusivamente, quedaron de acuerdo que un empleado de Albert ayudaría a organizar la boda con Candy.

*Albert regresó a Estados Unidos porque el padre biológico de Candy dijo que ya tenían información acerca de los Taylor.

 **HOUSTON, TEXAS**

 **-** Warren, vine en cuanto recibí tu llamada, ya conoces a mi amigo Emanuel Jones de la Interpol.

Si ya tuve el gusto de conocerlo, esta es la investigación que me dieron de los Taylor- le dio a Albert una carpeta llena de información, con fotos y lugares de operación.

Albert se lo pasó a Emanuel Jones y este lo leyó.

*Robert Taylor estaba ligado a los cárteles mexicanos de la droga, tenían un laboratorio donde procesaban opio, marihuana, cocaína etc. La farmacéutica era para encubrir la verdadera operación que realizaban. También estaba involucrado con la explotación sexual de chicas que secuestraban de otros países, las reclutaban por medio de internet prometiéndoles empleo, les pagaban el pasaje y una vez en Estados Unidos, las llevaban a los prostíbulos, las drogaban en contra de su voluntad, las convertían en prostitutas, era una red de tráfico de personas muy organizado, es por eso que su hijo no había querido involucrarse con la farmacéutica de su padre, porque sabía que si entraba a esos negocios turbios nunca podría salir, pero su obsesión por Candy hizo que usara los medios de su padre para conseguirla.

*El agente Jones organizó una redada para desmantelar la red de tráfico de personas con una agente encubierta, se contactó con ellos por medio de internet.

*La agente encubierta llegó al aeropuerto, era de aspecto asiático para que no sospecharan de ella.

*Le dijeron que la llevarían a comprarse uniformes para trabajar en un hotel.

En lugar de llevarla a comprar uniformes, la llevaron a una tienda clandestina de lencería.

*Ahí la obligaron a punto de pistola a probarse juegos de lencería, ligueros, bragas, zapatillas etc.

*Después de eso la llevaron donde estaba el hotel, ella vio que la mayoría de los clientes eran norteamericanos.

*La lograron localizar por el Gps e irrumpieron en el hotel, pudieron liberar 50 chicas y agarraron a uno de los cabecillas de la banda.

*Los Taylor atentaron en contra del que detuvo la interpol y el comando antidrogas de FBI, a fin de que no hablase en su contra.

*También con una orden de cateo pudieron entrar en el laboratorio y recolectaron toda la evidencia.

Robert Taylor logró escapar pero pudieron capturar al papá.

Fueron aproximadamente a 50 hombres involucrados en la red de tráfico de personas y droga.

-¡No es posible que a Robert se lo haya tragado la tierra! –dijo Albert con molestia.

Warren dijo: Casi lo tuvimos en nuestras manos, ya me dijo el Agente Jones que al papá lo condenaron a 50 años de prisión por atentar contra la salud pública y a cadena perpetua por la desaparición de varias chicas, liberaron a las muchachas y las mandaron a sus países, pero declararon que muchas de sus compañeras murieron de sobredosis o por golpes que ellos mismos les ocasionaban o los clientes.

-Si atrapan a Robert, ¿Cuántos años le darán de condena?

-Mínimo veinte años por secuestro, el papá se echó toda la culpa, a fin de que no le dieran muchos años a su hijo.

Albert le dio una invitación al padre biológico de Candy.

¿Se van a casar nuevamente?

-Si, pero ahora por la Iglesia donde asiste Candy.

¿Dónde vivirán?

-Aquí en Chicago.

-¿Podremos contar con tu presencia?

-Claro que sí, quiero ver a esa muchacha vestida de blanco. Y después de que se casen ¿a qué se dedicará Candy?

-Hablamos en unas mini vacaciones que tuvimos, y ella quiere ser trabajadora social para ayudar a las chicas con problemas de adicción, yo le dije que puede hacerse cargo de la fundación filantrópica Andrew y desde allí podrá ayudar como ella lo desee.

-Yo también haré donaciones a la fundación Andrew, sé que Candy hará buen uso de esos recursos.

Mientras en un lugar de México se encontraba Robert Taylor escondido, sabía que Candy estaba organizando su boda con Albert.

 **Hola chicas el próximo capítulo que suba será el final de la historia, les agradezco por haberme acompañado en esta aventura de los Rubios.**

 **En el próximo capítulo subiré los agradecimientos. Lindo fin de semana hoy estamos a 09/04/2016**


	27. Chapter 27

Robert Taylor, junto con un comando armado violó la seguridad de la casa donde estaba Candy.

*Pero desde antes Albert y el Agente Jones habían sospechado que actuaría de esa forma por lo que pusieron una trampa, en esa casa pusieron agentes encubiertos de la policía Federal Preventiva junto con algunos agentes de la interpol en México.

*Cuando los agentes los vieron por la cámara de seguridad, se prepararon con sus armas.

*Los hombres de Robert se dieron cuenta al entrar que habían caído una trampa y trataron de huir sin disparar para que no se armara la balacera.

*Pero los agentes dispararon hacia las piernas para no matarlos y ellos se entregaron.

A Robert lo aprehendieron y lo trasladaron a Houston, en el juicio lo condenaron a treinta años de prisión sin opción a libertad condicional.

*En cuanto Albert, Candy y la familia lo supieron, pudieron estar tranquilos.

 **IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA MONTE DE SION EN MEXICO**

*Estaban 300 personas entre amigos y familiares de Candy y Albert en la Iglesia.

*Adornaron todo el interior de la Iglesia con rosas de colores pasteles, habían puesto un arco de flores en la entrada con una alfombra roja en el pasillo hasta llegar al púlpito

Cerca del púlpito de madera estaba Albert esperando con una sonrisa a la hermosa novia, la señora Elroy había viajado exclusivamente para presenciar la boda de su sobrino, lo mismo que George.

Albert no invitó a los demás miembros de su familia porque sabía que no viajarían a México.

Pasaron como damas de honor con vestidos color coral, las primas de Candy, también estaban entre los invitados la familia de Francisco, el primer esposo de Candy, los cuales estaban contentos de que ella estaba recuperada.

Tocó el ministro de música la marcha nupcial e hicieron todo el procesional, la cola del vestido de Candy la llevaba Eduardito con una de sus primitas.

El Pastor Heber dijo: ¿Qué es el matrimonio? Algunos abiertamente hacen broma del tema:

 _"Cuando una pareja de recién casados sonríe, todo el mundo sabe por qué. Cuando una pareja de diez años de casados sonríe, todo el mundo se pregunta por qué", Anónimo_

 _"Cuando un hombre le abre la puerta del coche a su esposa, usted puede estar seguro de una cosa: o el coche es nuevo, o la esposa es nueva", Anónimo_

 _"Unos se casan por la iglesia, otros por idiotas", Woody Allen_

 _"El matrimonio es la principal causa de divorcio", Groucho Marx_

Otros ofrecen una visión más optimista del asunto, y mucho más bondadosa:

 _"En todo matrimonio que ha durado más de una semana existen motivos para el divorcio. La clave consiste en encontrar siempre motivos para el matrimonio", Robert Anderson_

 _"Un matrimonio feliz es una larga conversación que siempre parece demasiado corta", André Maurois_

 _"Un matrimonio exitoso requiere enamorarse muchas veces, siempre de la misma persona", Mignon McLaughlin_

 _"Dios es el mejor Hacedor de matrimonios", Shakespeare_

Me gusta más como lo describe Shakespeare. Pero para Dios el matrimonio es un _pacto,_ el esposo y la esposa prometen estar junto al otro y ser fieles toda la vida pase lo que pase. En un pacto, cada uno de los contrayentes es capaz de decir _"tienes el 100% de mi entrega y mi amor, a pesar de lo que pase y a pesar de lo que tú puedas hacer o dejar de hacer"._ es un pacto donde _"la esposa promete que será fiel aunque el esposo engorde, se ponga calvo, o tenga que usar bifocales; aunque pierda su salud, su riqueza, su empleo, su atractivo; aunque aparezca alguien más excitante… El esposo promete ser fiel aunque la esposa pierda su belleza y atractivo; aunque no sea tan pulcra y ordenada o sumisa como él quisiera; aunque no satisfaga sus deseos sexuales completamente; aunque gaste el dinero neciamente o que sea una mala cocinera… El matrimonio significa que el marido y la mujer entran en una relación por la que aceptan total responsabilidad y se comprometen el uno al otro sin tomar en cuenta los problemas que puedan surgir"_. Esa es la relación que Dios tiene con nosotros: Dios te dice _"No te dejaré ni te desampararé"_. A pesar de nosotros, Dios sigue siendo _fiel_. ¡El matrimonio es un pacto incondicional entre un hombre y una mujer para toda la vida! ¡Con un amor semejante como el de Dios por su pueblo! Dios inventó el matrimonio, y el carácter de Dios está reflejado de algún modo en el matrimonio. De hecho, Dios está presente como testigo en cada matrimonio. Leemos en Proverbios 2:17 _"Serás librado de la mujer extraña, De la ajena que halaga con sus palabras, La cual abandona al compañero de su juventud, Y se olvida del pacto de su Dios"._ Tu matrimonio es un pacto con tu cónyuge, ante el mundo entero, y un pacto ante Dios, un pacto de no abandonar el pacto con tu esposa. El matrimonio es una verdadera escenificación de la relación de Dios con su Iglesia, en un pacto de entrega y amor y fidelidad. _"Permanecer casado, por lo tanto, no se trata principalmente de permanecer enamorados. Se trata de guardar el pacto"._

¿Haz entendido William Albert Andrew?

-Si

-Y tú Candice White

-Si

Por último "Los votos matrimoniales no son una declaración de amor presente ( el cual es obvio al momento de hacer los votos ) sino una promesa mutua inquebrantable de amor futuro"

-William, di tus votos

*Albert dijo: yo, William Albert Andrew, te recibo a ti, Candice White Ellison , para ser mi esposa, para tenerte y sostenerte, desde este día en adelante, para bien o para mal, para ricos, para pobres, en enfermedad y salud, para amar y abrigar, hasta que la muerte nos separe, según ordenanza sagrada de Dios; por lo tanto, me entrego a ti."

Candice contestó: Yo Candice White Ellison, te recibo a ti, William Albert Andrew, para ser mi esposo, para tenerte, desde este día en adelante, para bien o para mal, para ricos, para pobres, en enfermedad y salud, para amar y abrigar, hasta que la muerte nos separe, según ordenanza de nuestro Dios; por lo tanto, me entrego a ti."

*La Señora Elroy le entregó los anillos.

*Dayana y el papá adoptivo de Candy le pusieron el lazo.

*Eduardito les dio la Biblia.

Con la autorización que me da la Iglesia Presbiteriana los declaro Esposo y Esposa, lo que Dios ha unido, que nunca pueda separarlo el hombre.

Dayana Cantó la plegaria Nupcial, la letra del himno decía así.

1.-Oh, Señor Jesús, a ti hoy acudimos

Elevándote ferviente oración,

Imploramos bendición en los caminos

De estos dos seres, que de ti quieren la unión.

2.- Suplicamos tu presencia eternamente

En su senda y vivan siempre en tu amor

Ámalos y cuida de ellos tiernamente

Y así en su hogar, no asaltará pavor.

3.-Tú, Señor que escuchas siempre la plegaria

De tus hijos fieles en toda ocasión

Dígnate morar allí en su vida diaria

Y llénalos de rica bendición.

*Después de tocaron en el órgano musical, la marcha nupcial e iban Candy y Albert agarrados del brazo.

*Se trasladaron al salón de los Candiles.

Toda la familia de Candy se sorprendió de ver tanto lujo, George contrató a Cristian Castro el artista favorito de Candy para que amenizara el ambiente.

*Después de eso se fueron al aeropuerto, para viajar a Finlandia para pasar su luna de miel.

Fueron al hotel Kakslauttanen en Finlandia donde hay iglús de cristal para observar las auroras boreales **.**

-La "aldea de los iglús" estaba localizada en la Laponia, en el sector montañoso de Saariselkä y en las vecindades de Parque Nacional Urho Kekkonen, a 35 kilómetros del aeropuerto de Ivalo.

*Fabricados con un cristal especial térmico **la temperatura** dentro del iglú se mantiene siempre en niveles cálidos incluso con temperaturas exteriores de -30°C. Cada iglú está provisto de un baño y camas de lujo.

-Albert ¿Por qué quisiste venir a un lugar nevado?

-Es mágico, te gustará

-Está bien no me quejaré, pero así no podremos salir a pasear a ningún lado, sólo estaremos metidos en esa esfera de cristal.

-Albert puso una sonrisa pícara y dijo: Esa es la intención, pasarnos varios días encerrados sin que nadie nos moleste.

-¡Parecen las casas de los pingüinos que salen en las caricaturas! –exclamó Candy

-Sí, también hay iglús de hielo, pero ahí si nos daría frío.

-Albert, pero si pasa alguien nos verá.

-Estaremos tapados con las sábanas Candy, después podemos cambiar de posición la cama, o si lo deseas después que veamos una aurora boreal podremos cambiarnos a una cabaña donde tendremos más intimidad.

*Candy se metió al baño y salió con un baby doll, Albert en cuanto la vio reaccionó su miembro, pero no quiso mostrarse desesperado por hacerlo, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda.

En ese momento empezó el fenómeno natural de la Aurora boreal.

-Candy, ¡ven pronto! mira las luces de la Aurora

-¡Albert tienes razón! Es mágico.

*Ambos se quedaron maravillados viendo las columnas luminosas de varios colores que se formaban en el cielo.

*En ese momento Albert besó a Candy, ella se dejó llevar por él, mientras veía el cielo de colores a través del cristal, Albert exploraba su cuerpo, ella empezó a sentir la magia de las caricias que Albert le hacía, ambos se miraron, Albert poco a poco bajó su mano para tocar y sentir si ya estaba lista para recibirlo, sintió su humedad.

-Candy ¡Te amo! Quisiera que me dejes entrar en ti- Exclamó

Candy se excitó al escucharlo su voz había sonado muy sensual, que deseó complacerlo.

-Si Albert

*Ella abrió sus piernas, él se posicionó, llevando su miembro a la entrada y delicadamente fue invadiéndola, El vio que Candy miraba el cielo de colores entonces metió todo su miembro, ella sólo cerró los ojos, empezaron los movimientos rítmicos produciendo en Candy oleadas de placer.

-Candy, nuestro amor será para siempre- decía Albert en murmullos

Candy empezó a gemir, eso provocó que Albert hiciera los movimientos más profundos e hizo que Candy llegara al clímax, ella lo miró sonriente, él se dio cuenta que Candy había llegado, se siguió moviendo en ella hasta que sintieron el orgasmo sincronizado, el dejó su semilla en ella, para luego dejarse caer a su lado.

-Candy se aferró a su cuerpo y se quedaron dormidos viendo los destellos de colores en el cielo.

Después de pasar 5 días en ese lugar de Finlandia, fueron a Escocia, y Albert la llevó a visitar los castillos.

 **CENTRO DE ATENCION CONTRA LAS ADICCIONES, EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS.**

Albert y Candy cortaron el listón para inaugurar el centro para ayudar a jóvenes contra las adicciones.

*Candy tiene cinco meses de embarazo todo parece indicar que será niño, la empresa que había establecido Albert en ciudad del Carmen, Campeche en México, la cerraron pero pudieron colocar a los empleados en otras empresas y los liquidaron mejor de lo que establecían las leyes laborales de México.

*Dayana, su esposo y Eduardito fueron a vivir a Chicago ellos habitan una casa dentro de la propiedad Andrew y viajan cada mes a México, para visitar a sus familiares.

*En cada viaje se cuelan algunos primos y primas de Candy para conocer Chicago y Candy es su guía cuando están de visita.

*El papá biológico de Candy el Señor Warren Ellison visita todos los días a Candy, él quiere ganarse el cariño de su hija, pero él no sabe que ella ya lo quiere.

Dayana le enseña a la Señora Elroy a preparar platillos mexicanos, aunque los Andrew no toleran mucho el picante.

*Albert siempre hace un espacio para desayunar, almorzar y cenar con Candy, así use el helicóptero de los Andrew para ir desde del Corporativo Andrew hasta la mansión Andrew.

*Todos los Domingos van a la Iglesia, el día que bautizaron a Albert hicieron fiesta, él pensó que era como los católicos y se vistió con un traje blanco, el pastor lo vaciló en pleno bautizo, le dijo que no era la primera comunión que haría, después de eso hicieron una fiesta ahí mismo en el anexo de la Iglesia, La señora Elroy decidió que también ella se bautizará.

*Albert nunca permite que Candy salga de su casa sin guardaespaldas, es muy sobreprotector y cariñoso con ella.

Candy no tiene traumas y es completamente feliz a lado de Albert.

FIN

Busquen en internet iglús de cristal en Finlandia para que se imaginen donde pasaron su luna de miel los rubios.

 **Les agradezco a Glenda, Stormaw, Tania Lizbeth, Loren Rios, Carolina Macias, Luz, Alejandra, Manuela Saavedra, Susana Rojas, Paula, Kira anima, Flakita Amjr, Rocio CR, Sayuri 1707, Chidamami, Mary Andrew, Sandra Casillas, patriciaandrade20, Gladys, Deicj89, Diana Lujan, Patty Martinez, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Yuleni paredes, Dairys, Jenny, Jahzeel, Brisi, Eliza Sq, Locadeamor, Gina Riquelme, Mary Star, Elsy82, Angelnr, Lita0411, Flaquita.**

 **CUPCAKE GIRL GRANDCHESTER, Gaby Grandchester.** **Pathya, Nayr, Jhazeel, soadora. Ana Maria, Walki Madrid, Mercedes, La Castaaneda.**


End file.
